


Love & Reason Keep Little Company

by Trufreak89



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Scylla has gay aunts, Updates Sundays & Wednesdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 74,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: Scylla breaks things off with Porter before the start of their senior year, but he won't take no for an answer. Deciding that the best way to get him off her back is to show she's moved on, but not ready for an actual relationship, Scylla aceepts an unusal offer from Raelle Collar - a junior who has her own reasons for helping her.
Relationships: Gerit Buttonwood/Tally Craven, Porter & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar & Libba Swythe, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Sarah Alder/Anacostia Quartermaine
Comments: 441
Kudos: 1057





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is only my second fic for Motherland: Fort Salem so any feedback on my characterisation (or just in general) would be greatly appreciated! I plan to update regularly on Sundays.

Half an hour before closing on a Friday night and Beltane’s was like a ghost town. The diner was a throwback to a bygone era of soda fountains and twenty-five cent hamburgers. With its chequered floor, red vinyl booths, and ancient jukebox, the old diner had changed little since it had been built back in 1952.  
  
Back in its day, Beltane’s had been the beating heart of the small town of Fort Salem; a rallying point for local teens on a Friday night. Now, the diner’s early bird special was the one thing keeping the lights on and the business afloat.   
  
Raelle Collar had worked there in one fashion or another since she was fourteen. She’d started busing tables after school to make money and had worked her way up to waitressing. The diner had been busier back then.  
  
Now, at seventeen, she acted as both waitress and cook. Half the time she had to wear both hats at once, especially on quieter nights when the owner - and full-time cook - asked her to lockup for him. Raelle didn’t mind. The diner was quiet enough for her to cope. They closed at eleven and she seldom had any food orders after nine.   
  
As it was, there were only two other people in the diner at that moment. They were high school seniors and semi-regulars at the diner. Raelle paid them little attention as she wiped the counter, but the place was so small - only a single line of booths on the back wall and the stools at the counter - it was impossible not to overhear their conversation.  
  
“Porter’s pissing me off.” Said Scylla, letting out a heavy sigh as she ran her fingers through her dark shoulder-length hair. Her eyes, an intense blue the colour of the ocean, narrowed on the phone sitting in front of her as it beeped with yet another message from her ex-boyfriend. “We broke up two months ago and he still thinks we’ll get back together!”   
  
“Sweetie, you broke up with him because he was so pig-headed. What do you expect?” Byron, her best friend, rolled his eyes at her. “He’s a controlling jerk and we both know he’s not all there.” He tapped his head conspiratorially. Byron had never been a fan of Porter and had no problem sharing his honest opinion of the other boy with Scylla.   
  
“He's not that bad.” Scylla huffed, defending him out of instinct; just like she had done for the last year.  
  
“Please. The boy is psycho with a capital P!”   
  
Raelle did her best to mind her own business as she moved from behind the counter to sweep the floor. Neither of the other two teenagers paid her much attention.   
  
Scylla nursed her mug of hot chocolate with a frown as another message came through on her phone. It was early October in Massachusetts and the weather was turning as Fall made its presence known. Scylla had broken things off with Porter at the end of the summer. That seemed like a lifetime ago now.   
  
“You need to make it clear you two are over.” Said Byron.   
  
“I have! I can’t make it any clearer!” Scylla glared at her friend like he was the source of all her irritation. “Sorry…” She added sheepishly. Catching Raelle’s gaze, she dropped her own to the table.   
  
“I know, babe.” Byron reached across the table and patted her hand. “What I meant was you need to move on. Find someone new.”   
  
“Byron, I just got out of a shitty relationship. I’m not looking to get in another one!” She slumped forward, crossing her arms on the table and resting her chin on top of them. Dating Porter had been great at first, but things had changed a few months into their relationship. Porter had gone from charming and thoughtful to possessive and brooding.  
  
“So fake one.” Byron said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Scylla loved her best friend, she did, but sometimes she was convinced they didn’t live in the same reality.   
  
“Oh, sure.” She scoffed. “I’ll just go order myself a pretend boyfriend! How the hell am I supposed to find someone to fake a relationship with me?” It wasn’t like she and Byron could pretend to be together. He’d been out loud and proud since freshman year.   
  
“I’ll do it.” Raelle’s gravelly voice cut across the silent diner, catching Scylla’s attention. Her gaze was piercing as it settled on her, as if seeing the blonde teen for the first time - and not just some faceless server.   
  
“You?” She said. Her tone was more surprised than dismissive. A furrow appeared on her brow as she frowned. “And why would you help me?” Scylla was suspicious by nature. Life had taught her that people didn’t do nice things for the hell of it. There was always an angle.   
  
It took Raelle a moment to answer. She hadn’t meant to speak out loud, the words had just slipped out. She cleared her throat, uncomfortable with both Scylla and Byron scrutinising her. “I uh… well, I need a tutor. We could help each other.” She shrugged, knowing how ridiculous it sounded.   
  
“You’d fake being my girlfriend for some tutoring?” Scylla raised a well groomed eyebrow at the other girl, and Raelle felt her cheeks growing red.   
  
“Yeah. My parents will take my motorbike off me if I don’t get my grades up. You’re always in here studying, so I figured…” She trailed off with a shrug.  
  
Scylla was still for a moment, contemplating Raelle’s offer, before she got to her feet and advanced on the other girl like a lion stalking its prey. “You’re not a senior, are you?” She asked. Scylla didn’t need to ask her which high school she went to. There was only one in Fort Salem.   
  
“No. I’m a junior.” Raelle held her own, refusing to take a step back as Scylla stepped into her personal space and looked her up and down. “Look, forget it. I was just offering you some help. You seemed desperate-” Raelle left the broom she was holding resting against the nearest table and turned to walk back behind the counter.   
  
Scylla reached out and caught her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Raelle fought to keep her expression neutral at the unexpected touch. Scylla was still weighing her up as Raelle turned back to face her, her full lips pursed together.   
  
“Porter isn’t an idiot. I can’t just say we’re dating and he’ll go away.” Said Scylla. “We’ll need to sell it to the entire school, and my aunt is-”  
  
“I know who your aunt is, Ramshorn.” Raelle cut in, drawing an amused smirk from the older girl. “And I play on the Varsity Lacrosse team with Porter.”   
  
“Huh…” Scylla released her hold on Raelle’s arm. “And pretending to date me won’t put a kink in your love life, Junior?” She didn’t know Raelle’s first name, never mind her second name, but Raelle seemed to know her. She would have to ask Byron about her later. Byron was the school gossip. He knew everything about everyone.  
  
“I don’t date.” Raelle shot back without missing a beat. Scylla scoffed at that.   
  
“Seriously? You’re cute. I’d have thought girls and guys would throw themselves at you.” Scylla couldn’t deny the younger girl was attractive. Her platinum blonde hair hung just below her chin on one side and was braided on the other. It was unusual, but it suited her.   
  
She was a good inch or two shorter than Scylla too, which considering she was only five foot three was saying something. Her eyes were blue, like Scylla’s, but also not. They were icy blue - almost silver looking in a certain light - but somehow still full of warmth.   
  
There was a slight southern drawl to her voice, nothing too obvious but still noticeable; just like the faded scar that ran from her cheek to her chin on her left side. Scylla had the overwhelming urge to trace it with her fingers.   
  
“I’m not interested in guys, and I didn’t say girls don’t throw themselves at me.” Raelle gave the other girl a cocky smirk, “I said I don’t do relationships.”   
  
“Fine.” Scylla mirrored her smirk, her eyes alight with mischief as she snatched Raelle’s pen from her shirt pocket and took hold of the blonde’s wrist again. She wrote her number on the back of Raelle’s hand. “If you really want to do this, call me and we’ll go over the details, uh…”   
  
“Raelle. Raelle Collar.” She casually held her hand out and Scylla shook it with a soft chuckle.   
  
“Charmed to meet you, Raelle Collar.”   
  
“Oh, we’ve met.” Raelle’s grin widened at Scylla’s confusion as she released her hand. “Also, I’m closing up in ten if you guys are almost done.”  
  
Outside the diner, Scylla was torn between amusement and puzzlement as she climbed into Byron’s car. “Do you know her? Raelle?” The name tasted exotic on her lips. She’d implied they’d met before, but Scylla couldn’t place her. She was sure she would remember the other girl if she had; Raelle made one hell of an impression.   
  
“Really?” Byron sighed, giving her the same pointed look he would give her whenever she defended Porter and his obsessive behaviour when they were still dating. “She’s friends with Bellweather and that perky redhead. They’re on the Lacrosse team… They sit at our table at lunch.”   
  
“Huh. I’ve never noticed her before…”   
  
“You wouldn’t have.” Byron scoffed. “You’ve been too wrapped up in Porter for the last year to notice anything. But that’s all changed now! It looks like you’ve got yourself a girlfriend, Scylla.”   
  
“Fake girlfriend.” She corrected him.   
  
“Potato, tomato.” Byron waved his hand dismissively. Scylla didn’t even attempt to correct him. It wasn’t worth it. “Either way, she’s hot and Porter will be jealous as hell.”  
  
Scylla couldn’t argue with that. She just hoped her pretend relationship with Raelle Collar would have the desired effect and make Porter leave her alone - not make him worse.

“So, Byron told me you sit at our lunch table.” Scylla had the grace to look bashful. She ducked her head as she tucked her hair back behind her ear, before looking back up at Raelle with a dazzling smile. “I’m so sorry. I haven’t really paid much attention lately. Being with Porter was… intense.”   
  
“That’s okay.” Raelle shrugged off her apology as they sat in the booth furthest from the door. It was early Sunday evening and Raelle had just closed up after her shift. The diner closed early on Sundays, mostly to save money on wages. Raelle had text Scylla and told her to come by for six o’clock.  
  
“There’s like fifteen of us at that table. That’s a lot of faces to remember.” Raelle gave her a teasing grin before taking a bite of her burger. Raelle had insisted on making them dinner.   
  
Scylla couldn’t help but laugh as the other girl had adopted a more pronounced southern accent while declaring, ‘As my Mama always says, you can’t get nothin’ done on a’ empty stomach’.   
  
She had learned from Byron that the Collar’s were originally from North Carolina. They’d moved to Fort Salem three years ago, back when Raelle would have been in middle-school and Scylla was in her first year of high school.   
  
Raelle and her friends were on the Varsity Lacrosse team. They played with the boys because the school was so small they couldn’t make a full separate girls team. Scylla had only started hanging out with the Lacrosse crowd at the start of her junior year, when Porter had first asked her out.   
  
Byron was right. She’d been too wrapped up in her boyfriend to notice anyone else; even a girl like Raelle Collar. According to Byron she was a little firecracker, more than capable of handling herself playing against guys, and more likely to start a fight than anyone else on the team.   
  
Scylla took a sip of her milkshake. The chocolate shakes at Beltane’s were the best, and Scylla often went there for one while she was studying. It was much quieter than the town’s single Starbucks, which most of her classmates frequented, and so perfect for studying. The old jukebox was on low, with Elvis singing about his famed blue suede shoes.   
  
Scylla liked it there, and she still couldn’t believe she hadn’t realised the regular server was a girl from Porter’s Lacrosse team. “I’m sorry, okay?” She rolled her eyes playfully. “I kind of… lost myself in Porter. That’s why I ended things. But he isn’t taking no for an answer. He has to really think we’re dating if this is going to work… Nobody can know we’re faking!”  
  
Raelle shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I need to tell Tally. She’s my best friend and I can’t keep this from her. And Byron knows, so it’s only fair.”   
  
“Sure.” Scylla relented. “But what about Bellweather? Isn’t she one of your BFFs too?”   
  
“God, no.” Said Raelle, shaking her head and causing her hair to fall in her face. She pushed it back before elaborating. “Abigail and I tolerate each other. We play on the same team and we both love Tally, but we’re not that close.”  
  
Once they’d established they were really doing it, the pair hashed out the finer details of their fake relationship. They needed to decide on a story they could sell to their friends. Raelle suggested sticking close to the truth.  
  
“We just say we started talking at the diner and we clicked, so we tried going on a date.”   
  
“And you won me over with a burger and a milkshake, and a quick fumble under the counter?” Said Scylla, only half teasing.   
  
“Please, as if my friends would believe I’d be that lame.” Raelle shook her head again, that same distracting piece of hair falling in her face. Scylla reached over and brushed it back for her. Raelle fumbled for a moment, her cheeks darkening. “Uh, yeah, so… we tell them I picked you up on my bike and we went to the beach. We had ice cream and soda floats and walked along the harbour and talked. Then we watched the sunset together.”   
  
“Sounds like we had a good time.” Scylla bit her lip to keep from breaking out in a smile.   
  
“Oh, we did.” Raelle replied confidently, looking so pleased with herself. “We’re dating now, aren’t we?”   
  
“We are.” Agreed Scylla. “You know, for someone who doesn’t do relationships that’s awfully romantic. Are you sure your friends will buy it?”  
  
“Of course. I might not do relationships, but I know how to impress a girl.”   
  
Scylla would give her that. Raelle’s easy going southern charm was definitely winning her over. She could do a lot worse than Raelle Collar for faking a relationship to get rid of her ex.   
  
They’d already established that Scylla would tutor her two nights a week for Raelle pretending to be her girlfriend through the school week. Their weekends would be their own, unless something came up where they’d be expected to attend as a couple, like a party or a Lacrosse game.   
  
The fall, indoor, Lacrosse league wouldn’t start until the end of the month. Scylla was fairly certain Porter would take the hint by then and they could stage an amicable breakup and go back about their normal lives.   
  
With all of that sorted, there was only one thing left to discuss. Scylla idly stirred her straw around the thick chocolate shake as she brought it up. “Now we just need to agree on what we’re both comfortable with when it comes to touching. I’m kind of touchy-feely, so it would look weird if we didn’t… you know…”   
  
“Like hold hands and stuff?” Raelle asked, keeping a straight face as Scylla’s scrunched up in disbelief.   
  
“Yeah, because it’s still the fifties and-” Whatever she had been about to say was swallowed as Raelle leaned across the table and kissed her on the lips. It was brief, but not unpleasant. Scylla started to kiss her back just before Raelle pulled away with a smirk.   
  
“Why would I be uncomfortable with kissing a beautiful girl in public?”   
  
It was Scylla’s turn to shake her head. There was no denying it. Raelle Collar was a player. “Well I’m glad that’s settled. Text me your address and I’ll pick you up for school in the morning.”   
  
“Why can’t I-”  
  
“Hell will freeze over before you get me on the back of your motorbike, Collar.” Scylla cut off her protests with a stern voice. She’d happily take Raelle’s help dealing with Porter and tutor her in return; but she’d be damned if she’d let herself be just another girl that Raelle took for a ride.

After the two girls finished eating Raelle let Scylla out the front door and relocked it to finish cleaning up. She left the diner just before eight and headed to her best friend Tally’s house on her bike.   
  
Mrs Craven answered the door with a warm motherly smile and ushered her inside. Tally’s house always smelled like something had just been baked, and Raelle wasn’t disappointed as her friend’s mom offered her a muffin. She was always trying to feed the girls, insisting they were all too skinny.   
  
“Thanks, Mrs C.” Raelle took a big bite, pleasing the older woman, before she took off upstairs to see Tally. She stood outside the other girl’s door, listening for telltale signs she wasn’t alone. She couldn’t hear any, but that didn’t stop Raelle from bursting through the door and shouting, “Gotcha!”   
  
Tally jumped out of her desk chair, slamming her laptop shut. Her cheeks were as red as her crimson hair. “Raelle!” She snapped at her best friend, but it came out as more of a squeak as she buttoned up her shirt.   
  
“Skyping with Gerit, were we?” Raelle teased. She flopped down on to Tally’s bed with a laugh. Her mom didn’t approve of Tally dating in her junior year. If she had any idea the things her sweet and innocent daughter got up to with her secret boyfriend, she’d probably have a cardiac.   
  
“I thought you were my Mom!” Tally huffed. Picking up her phone she typed out a quick apology to Gerit and promised to speak to him later.   
  
“Girl, if I was your mama I’d send you to reform school. Forgive me father, for I have sinned-” Raelle cracked up laughing as Tally hit her with a throw pillow.   
  
The taller girl dropped beside her best friend, so they were lying side by side in the bed. She propped her head up on her elbow as Raelle lay on her back, staring up at the painted stars and planets on Tally’s ceiling. She’d painted them for Tally back in the summer they’d first met. Tally had talked non-stop about space and the cosmos, and Raelle had wanted to do something nice for the kind girl who had befriended the weird new kid in town.   
  
“Gerit says hi.” Tally never could stay mad at her for long. It wasn’t in her nature. Raelle hadn’t met any one more patient or kind than Tally Craven. She wore a goofy smile as she rolled over to face her best friend, eager to share her news. “Why do you look so happy? Please tell me you didn’t prank Abby again. I can’t take another prank war between you two!”   
  
“No, it’s not that.” Raelle laughed, making a mental note to cook up a new prank to pull on Abigail Bellweather. It had been long enough since they’d called their truce that she wouldn’t be expecting it.   
  
“What is it then? Tell me!” Tally was curious and Raelle’s smile was infectious.   
  
Raelle bit her lip, barely able to believe what she was about to say. “I’m fake dating Scylla Ramshorn!” Tally’s smile faltered as she processed Raelle’s words.   
  
“You’re what?”   
  
“I’m-”   
  
“I heard you, Rae! What I should have said was what the hell?” Tally demanded, abruptly getting to her feet. “Why on earth would you do that?”   
  
Raelle felt like she was being scolded by her own mama as she sat up and fiddled with the hem of her shirt, her gaze on the floor and her excitement gone. “She needs help. Porter is hassling her and-”   
  
“Oh, Raelle…” Tally sighed and sat back down on the bed, wrapping the smaller girl up in her arms. Her pitying sigh didn’t make Raelle feel any better. Tally pulled back, holding the blonde’s face in her hands. “Why would you put yourself through that, pretending to be in a relationship with the girl you’ve had a major crush on since freshman year?”   
  
Raelle wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting from Tally, but sympathy and disappointment definitely weren’t it. “Tal, you don’t understand! This is perfect! You and Abigail are always going on about how I don’t know the first thing about Scylla, well this is my chance!”   
  
“By faking a relationship with her?” Tally wasn’t convinced. “Rae, you’re my best friend and I don’t want to see you get hurt…”   
  
“I won’t!” Raelle insisted. “I know what I’m getting into, I promise. This is a good thing. If she’s as cool as I think she is then I’ll ask her out for real, and she’ll already see what an awesome girlfriend I am and say yes! And if she’s not, then maybe it will help me get over my stupid crush. It’s a win-win, Tal. What can go wrong?”   
  
Tally could think of a lot of things that might go wrong and a million ways Raelle could end up having her heart broken, but she kept them all to herself and forced a smile. “I’m happy for you, Raelle. Really, I am. I just worry.”   
  
“I know.” Raelle squeezed Tally’s hands in her own. She knew she could trust her with hers and Scylla’s secret. Hers and Scylla’s. The thought sent a thrill of anticipation running through her. She had done so well to play it cool around the other girl, but in front of her friend she could be herself. “You can’t tell anybody about this, Tal. Not even Abs. Promise me?”   
  
Tally swallowed the lump of doubt in her throat. She wished she could talk to Abigail about all of this. She would have more luck talking some sense into Raelle. None the less, she linked their little fingers together in a sacred pinky swear and prayed she wouldn't come to regret it. “I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck…” Raelle tugged off the shirt she was wearing and tossed it on top of the pile of others that were already lying discarded on her bed. She stood in front of the full-length mirror that hung on the back of her door, frowning at her reflection. The ripped black skinny jeans she was wearing were ones she’d worn to school a million times before without even thinking, but she couldn’t settle on what to wear with them.   
  
Raelle pulled on a plain grey undershirt and then started looking through her closet for a shirt to wear over it. She tried on one of her many bowling shirts, a pink one with black stripes running down it. “Fucking stupid…” She ripped it off and tossed it on the pile. She had nothing to wear and Scylla would be there any minute. Pushing her hair back from her face, she let out a disgruntled sigh and carried on searching through her closet. Raelle had just pulled on a mustard-coloured button-up shirt when she heard a car horn outside.  
  
She rushed over to her bedroom window, pulled the curtain back and spotted Scylla’s bright yellow Jeep out front. Out of time, Raelle grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. She slipped her feet into her beat up old Converse and put on her favourite denim jacket; the one covered in patches her dad brought her back from his road trips.   
  
Raelle locked the front door behind her, holding her travel mug full of coffee in one hand. She barely functioned in the mornings and not at all before her first coffee of the day. Scylla tossed her a wave, both hands still on the steering wheel as Raelle approached. She could hear some kind of pop-music blasting from inside.  
  
The younger girl opened the passenger door with a frown. Her small stature made it next to impossible for her to climb up one-handed with any semblance of dignity. Scylla leaned over to take her coffee with a knowing smile while Raelle reached up for the grab handle on the roll bar and clambered in.   
  
“Is this lifted or something?” She huffed as she took her coffee back from Scylla. Tally had a Land Rover, and she looked comical enough trying to climb into that, never mind Scylla’s Jeep Wrangler.   
  
“No. You’re just tiny.” Scylla answered with a smirk as she turned the volume down on the radio to a less ear splitting level.   
  
“You’re like an inch taller than me!” Raelle huffed.   
  
“And it makes all the difference, Short-stack!” The older girl was still grinning as she put her foot down on the accelerator, barely giving Raelle time to buckle up. She took tight hold of the grab handle again, grimacing as Scylla shot past a stop sign.   
  
“Sorry, it’s rare I get to tease someone who’s shorter than me… You’re not much of a morning person, huh?”   
  
“No.” Raelle took advantage of Scylla stopping for a red-light to take a sip of her coffee. She dared not attempt it while the Jeep was moving for fear of getting third-degree burns. Had she known Scylla was such a wreckless driver, she would have insisted on driving herself to school. “I’m not much of a passenger either.” Her stomach lurched as the light turned green and Scylla took off again.   
  
“I noticed.” Laughed Scylla. “You’re looking a little green, or is that just you regretting to agree to any of this?” Mercifully, Raelle lived close to the school and Scylla was pulling into the parking lot as she asked. She killed the engine and turned to face Raelle with a questioning look as she waited for her answer.   
  
She looked gorgeous.   
  
She had her hair tied up in an effortless bun, with fly-away strands coming loose at the sides. Her baby blue eyes were lit up with mischief and watching Raelle closely. It took all the younger girl’s will power not to lean in and kiss her again.  
  
“Nah. Sorry, you’re not getting out of tutoring me that easily.” Said Raelle, with a confidence she didn’t feel as she stared Scylla down.  
  
“Okay, girlfriend. Let’s do this.” Scylla surprised her by leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.   
  
“O-okay.” Raelle cheeks grew hot as she scrambled for the door handle and almost fell out in her haste to open the door. She was grateful for the cool October breeze as she stood in the middle of the parking lot, trying to gather her thoughts.   
  
“Forget something?” Scylla came walking around the other side of the Jeep holding Raelle’s backpack, and there wasn’t a breeze in the world strong enough to cool the burning of her cheeks. One day into getting to know her crush better and she had already made a fool of herself.  
  
“Uh, thanks.” She took her backpack from Scylla and slung it over her shoulder. The pair walked hand in hand together into the school building, attracting the occasional glance from curious onlookers. Their lockers were down the hall from one another. Raelle walked Scylla to hers before heading for her own.  
  
“Hey!” Scylla tugged on her hand, pulling her back for a kiss. Raelle indulged in the feeling of Scylla’s lips against her own for as long as she dared before pulling away with a goofy smile.   
  
Scylla mirrored it, still holding on to Raelle’s hand as she asked, “See you at lunch?”   
  
“Lunch?” Raelle said. “I’m just putting my stuff in my locker. I’ll be right back to walk you to class.”   
  
At the other end of the hall, Tally and Abigail were waiting for her by their own lockers. Abigail’s face was a picture. “Damn, Shit-bird, did you finally grow a pair and ask Scylla out?”   
  
“Shout a little louder, why don’t you?” Raelle glared at her friend as she opened her locker and dumped her textbooks inside. “Yes, I asked her out. I’m trying to play it cool here, so maybe you could not make me sound like a stalker?”   
  
Abigail pulled a face. “But you are though.”  
  
“Guys, c’mon.” Tally tried to play peacemaker between them both, expecting their bickering to escalate as usual. Raelle flipped Abigail off as she slammed her locker shut, but that was it.   
  
“Say what you want, Bellweather. You can’t bring me down right now. See you guys in class.” Raelle turned on her heels and sauntered back up the hallway, wrapping her arms around Scylla’s waist from behind and leaning her chin on her shoulder.   
  
“Ready for class?” She asked, untangling herself from the other girl and taking her books from her.  
  
“How chivalrous.” Scylla laughed. She took Raelle’s hand again as they walked along to Scylla’s homeroom. They stopped just outside the classroom. Across the hall, Porter and some other guys from the lacrosse team were milling around by their lockers.   
  
Scylla turned to face Raelle and mumbled under her breath. “Porter’s staring.”   
  
“Then let’s give him something to stare at.” Raelle stepped in close. Lifting Scylla’schin, she kissed her again, their lips lingering together until after the first bell sounded. “See you at lunch.”   
  
“Can’t wait.” Scylla chuckled. Pressing a last kiss to Raelle’s cheek, she added in a whisper, “Thanks.”   
  
The morning passed in a blur for Raelle. She was on cloud nine and not even a pop quiz in her AP Math class could faze her. She all but skipped to the cafeteria, with Tally and Abigail trailing behind her. Their lunch table - which was actually two tables pushed together - was at the very back of the cafeteria. Raelle’s face lit up as she realised Scylla and Byron had moved seats and were sitting at the same end of the table that she and her friends usually sat.   
  
Raelle walked over to the empty seat beside Scylla and was about to ask if it was okay if she could sit there when the other girl looked up and noticed her standing there. A grin spreading over her face, she reached up and placed a hand at the back of Raelle’s neck, bringing her mouth down to meet hers in a searing kiss. Some boys from the lacrosse team started wolf whistling around them, and Raelle felt herself going red as she finally pulled away and took a seat. “Hey, Beautiful…” she said in a breathless sigh.   
  
“Hi.” Scylla laughed, the sound like music to Raelle’s ears.  
  
“And when did this happen?” Clive, a senior and fellow lacrosse teammate of Raelle’s, pointed between the two girls with a smirk. He was friends with Porter, but he was also a nice guy and Raelle didn’t feel the need to be on the defensive.   
  
Scylla, however, reached over and took one of Raelle’s hands in her own. “We’ve been talking for a while. Raelle finally asked me on a date at the weekend, and I said yes.”   
  
“Must have been a hell of a date.” Said Clive. He picked up his soda bottle like he was proposing a toast. “To the happy couple, long may it last.”   
  
“Here, here!” Byron banged on the table and Scylla blushed, burying her face into Raelle’s shoulder while her thumb traced circles into her palm. Raelle wasn’t overly religious, but she would swear blind there had to be some kind of higher power out there.   
  
At the other end of the table, Porter looked ready to introduce Raelle to her maker right then and there. Scylla’s ex played defence on the lacrosse team, and he and Raelle had crossed each other more than once in training. Raelle was small, but she was no push over. She’d held her own in fights with guys bigger than Porter.   
  
“We should have a double date!” Gerit Buttonwood, Tally’s long-term boyfriend - and also another senior - suggested excitedly. “How about this weekend?” He turned to Tally, expecting her to share his enthusiasm.   
  
“Uh, maybe we should wait… give the two new lovebirds some time to get to know each other better.” Tally shifted uncomfortably. She hated lying, even by omission, and Raelle had put her in an impossible position asking her to keep her and Scylla’s secret from not only Abigail but Gerit too.  
  
As lunch passed, the focus shifted from the new couple to the upcoming start of the indoor lacrosse season. Raelle was animated as she joined in trash talking the other teams in the league, though it was hard to focus on anything other than Scylla’s hand in her own. She was disappointed when the bell finally rang for the end of lunch and the two had to part ways. 

  
“Hi.” Raelle was pleasantly surprised to find Scylla waiting outside her last class for her.   
  
“Hey.” Said the older girl, linking arms with her. “I figured it was only fair I walk you to your locker. I’m a very equal opportunities kind of girlfriend.”   
  
“Good to know.” Raelle laughed. Her crush on Scylla Ramshorn had increased tenfold since she’d said more than a handful of words to her. Raelle had spent two long years admiring the other girl from afar, too scared to say more than ‘hi’ to her. It had been devastating when Scylla had begun dating Porter, bringing her into Raelle’s social circle while also making her all the more off limits.   
  
“Hey, love-birds!” Raelle jumped as Byron came up behind them, throwing his arms over their shoulders for a group hug as they approached Scylla’s Jeep. “How did your first day as Mrs and Mrs go?”  
  
“It was great.” Scylla pushed him away, still keeping Raelle’s arm in hers. “Porter hasn’t said a word to me all day! Collar here is officially my good luck charm.” She knocked her hips into Raelle’s with a grin before separating to climb into the driver’s seat.   
  
“I aim to please.”  
  
“Oh, you’re very pleasing.” Scylla teased, that devilish smile of hers making Raelle swoon. It had been one of the first things she had noticed about her, that and how sad she seemed behind those mischievous eyes of hers. Scylla was an enigma, one that Raelle desperately wanted to crack. She let out a sigh once they were alone inside her car. “Changed your mind yet?”   
  
“No.” Said Raelle. “Have you?”   
  
“Nope, though, I reserve the right to save judgement until after our study session. You might be impossible to teach. Speaking of, are your parents okay with me coming over straight after school?” Scylla lived with her aunt. While she didn’t mind her niece having friends over she preferred it if they had dinner together first.   
  
“Nah. Mom’s pulling a double shift. She’ll be out all night, so we’ll have the place to ourselves… to study.” Raelle hastily added, not wanting Scylla to get the wrong impression of her. She wasn’t some hormonal teenage boy who would get handsy the second they were alone.   
  
“Hmm, must be convenient when you have all those girls over. The ones you’re not dating.” Raelle shrugged without comment, letting Scylla think she was being modest. The truth was, Tally and Abigail were the only girls she’d ever had over at her house.   
  
Scylla parked in the Collar’s empty driveway and the two girls headed inside. Raelle fetched them some sodas and left Scylla in the den while she went upstairs to fetch her Biology textbook. It was her worst subject by far, and the one she needed the most help with. Scylla got in a joke about that, that suggestive smirk of hers driving Raelle wild. Kissing Scylla all day long in front of their friends had left her with a serious case of withdrawal now that they were alone and no longer playing their parts. Putting thoughts of kissing Scylla to the back of her mind, Raelle snatched her textbook off her desk and made her way downstairs to her guest.   
  
Scylla was standing by the fireplace when Raelle came down, inspecting the various family photographs on the mantle. She threw a glance over her shoulder, holding a framed picture of an eight-year-old Raelle smiling gap-toothed at the camera while wearing a fluffy pink dress.   
  
“Raelle Collar in pink. Now that’s a sight to see.” Raelle was painfully aware her cheeks were burning as Scylla placed the picture back on the mantle.   
  
“Yeah, well, my fashion tastes have improved since I started dressing myself.”  
  
“Hmm.” Scylla eyed her up and down before dropping to the couch. Raelle felt too warm, like she might spontaneously combust any second. She shrugged off her jacket and her shirt in one go, hanging them both up on the coat rack by the front door. With her back to Scylla, she missed the way the other girl glanced at her newly bared skin. Raelle was small, but years of Lacrosse had built up the muscles in her arms.   
  
Raelle sat on the couch beside her and settled in for her first tutoring session with Scylla Ramshorn as her tutor; it would be a miracle if she could focus enough to learn anything. An hour into it, Raelle’s stomach rumbled loudly. There were leftovers in the fridge, but she asked Scylla if she wanted to order pizza instead. “My treat for being such an awesome teacher.”   
  
“We’ve barely even covered anything.” Scylla rolled her eyes. “But sure, it sounds like you haven’t eaten in a week.” She teased as Raelle’s stomach grumbled again.  
  
“Hey, I’m a growing girl!” Raelle nudged her playfully with her shoulder as she brought up the app for her favourite pizza place on her phone. “What do you want on it?”  
  
“Surprise me.”   
  
“That’s brave of you. What if I said I was ordering pineapple on it?”   
  
“Then I’d say yum.”   
  
Raelle’s expression twisted with Scylla’s unexpected answer. “Oh, wow… Yeah, I can’t do this.” She shook her head from side to side. “I’m sorry, but I can’t date someone who has pineapple on their pizza. It’s a deal breaker, I’m afraid.”   
  
“Uh, you’re one of those!” Scylla let out an overly dramatic sigh. “A snob.”   
  
“Better than a weirdo who likes fruit on pizza!” Raelle defended, only half joking.  
  
“In my defence I can only eat it with jalapenos on too.”   
  
“Ugh.” Raelle pulled a face. “Yeah, I don’t do spicy stuff.”   
  
Scylla placed a hand over her heart and winced. “You’re right, this fake relationship won’t work.” She wore a serious expression before bursting out laughing. “Let’s just get half and half.”   
  
“I’ll order two. I can’t risk my pizza getting contaminated.” Raelle put in her own order before passing her phone to Scylla to add hers. Their fingers brushed and Raelle felt a jolt run through her; which was crazy seeing as she had spent half the day holding Scylla’s hand and making out with her. There was a forty minute wait for their food so the girls went back to studying, Scylla doing her best to explain cell function to a very distracted Raelle.   
  
Their textbooks lay abandoned once the food arrived. Raelle switched on the television, mostly for background noise as they tucked into their separate pizzas. “Want a try?” Scylla held up a slice of the monstrosity she was eating in front of Raelle’s face, causing her to recoil and clamp her mouth shut. She rocked her head from side to side.   
  
“No thanks. I value my life too much.”   
  
Scylla rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic! This is perfection. Sweet with a kick.” She danced the slice in front of Raelle’s tightly clenched lips.  
  
“Don’t people say that about arsenic?” Raelle was stubborn, but Scylla was persistent.   
  
“You haven’t even given it a chance. You never know you might like it!”  
  
“I haven’t tried throwing myself out of a plane, but I still know I won’t like it.” Raelle let out an exasperated sigh. Her crush had poor taste in pizza toppings - but nobody was perfect.   
  
“Tons of people are afraid of skydiving… until they try it.” Scylla moved without warning and suddenly she was straddling Raelle, her free hand at the back of Raelle’s neck and the pizza slice hovering dangerously close to her lips - which had parted in surprise. “Try it.”  
  
Raelle clamped her mouth shut again in response to the challenge and made a locking motion with her fingers before tossing away an imaginary key. Hell would freeze over before she took a bite, and if Scylla wanted to sit on her lap and wait for it, then that was fine with her. “C’mon, Rae… Trust me?” She pouted at her, and if Raelle thought Scylla’s smile was a weapon, then her pout was a finishing move. Her insides twisted together as she went against her better judgement and opened her mouth for a bite. The older girl’s eyes never left hers as Raelle chewed in silence.   
  
“Well?”   
  
Raelle had to give it to her, her monstrous creation wasn’t that bad. The pineapple took the heat off the jalapenos, giving it a sweet yet spicy taste. Along with the saltiness of the chicken, it all worked well together.   
  
“Not terrible.” Raelle shrugged, barely breathing. Her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest, and it had everything to do with Scylla’s thighs pressing against her own. Not to mention that god-damned smirk of hers. Raelle wanted to kiss it right off her face.   
  
“Told ya!” Said Scylla, an air of triumph in her voice as she rolled back into her seat and took a big bite of the slice Raelle had just tried. “It’s good to try new things, Collar.”   
  
Raelle couldn’t agree more.   
  
“Speaking of new things…” Raelle shifted, so she was facing the other girl, her legs tucked under her. “Do you, you know, like girls or are you just faking that too, to piss Porter off?”   
  
Scylla had seemed comfortable enough kissing her, but Raelle wasn’t sure where her preferences lay. She had been trying to figure out if Scylla was queer or not for the better part of two years. Raelle hadn’t seen her date anyone other than Porter. “I’m bi.” Answered Scylla, setting at least some of Raelle’s fears at rest. Though, the admission did little for the younger girl’s rocketing blood pressure. Pretending to date the goddess in front of her would be the death of her, Raelle just knew it. “I figured that out when I was twelve. I had the biggest crush on my sitter. How about you?”  
  
“Did I have a crush on your babysitter?” Raelle teased, avoiding the loaded question. In truth, the answer was sitting right in front of her. She took a sip of her drink, hoping it might stop her voice from cracking as she finally answered. She sat back, hugging her knees to her chest like a shield.   
  
“I was older, fourteen, there was this girl at school…” She shook her head, unable to put into words what she had felt the first time she’d laid eyes on Scylla. “I’m sure you know how it goes.”   
  
“What happened? Did you ask her out? Was she the first notch on your bed post?” Scylla bit back a grin, not missing the chance to tease Raelle about being such a player. She had no clue Raelle had only slept with one girl, and that had happened by accident last summer.   
  
“Nah.” Raelle rubbed at her neck, unable to meet Scylla’s probing gaze. “She was older, probably straight… I never told her.”   
  
“That’s so sad. You never know what might have happened!” Scylla reached over, resting her hand on Raelle’s knee as she gave it a gentle squeeze. Her tone brightened as she broke out in a dazzling smile. “On the bright side, you having a thing for older girls definitely makes us more believable to your friends.”   
  
“Yeah…” Raelle let out a shaky laugh.   
  
Scylla had no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the feedback on this fic has been amazing! I've finished off a few other projects so I'm going to try to update Sundays and Wednesdays when I can.

  
“Porter! Save it for the competition!” Coach Quartermaine bellowed with her whistle clenched between her teeth. Moments earlier Raelle had received possession of the ball and Porter had torn across the gym to deliver a punishing poke check to the much smaller girl, sending her crashing to the ground. 

“Sorry, Coach!” He called out, his expression blank as he stared at Raelle before moving back into position. It was Wednesday afternoon and their first practice since Raelle and Scylla had hooked up. Porter - who was on the opposing side in the 5vs5 match they were busy playing - had taken every opportunity he got to go after Raelle. 

“You okay, Collar?” Abigail held out a hand to help her up, glaring at Porter’s back. She was playing on his team, but it was the second time he’d floored her friend and she wasn’t happy about it. “Coach should bench that sorry sack-” 

“It’s fine.” Raelle stood up and dusted herself off. She rotated her left wrist a few times, trying to shake off the stabbing pain running up the length of her forearm. The start of the indoor season was coming up at the end of the month, and the last thing she needed was to have done any kind of permanent damage. “He’s bitter is all.” 

Fort Salem was a small town, and they didn’t have enough players to form separate girls and boys lacrosse teams. As it was, there wouldn’t have been enough players for a standalone boys team if they didn’t let the girls play. 

Raelle, Tally, Abigail and Libba were all juniors, but they’d been on the Varsity team since sophomore year. Porter, Gerit, Clive, Augustin, Adil and Ciro made up the rest of the ten-man first line team and a handful of sophomores and freshman acted as the second line for substitutions. Nothing short of an actual broken bone would make Coach Anacostia Quartermaine play any of the second line in league games. 

“You okay, Collar?” She shouted over, concern etched on her usually severe features. Anacostia would never admit it out loud, but Raelle was one of her favourite students. She taught AP History too, and Raelle was the only one in the junior class that showed any kind of enthusiasm for learning anything that wouldn’t be on the exam. 

“Fine, Coach.” Raelle waved at her with her injured hand, only wincing slightly. 

“Okay, hit the showers, people!” With a glance at her watch, the coach blew her whistle. “And, Porter, come back with a better attitude tomorrow! Collar over here.” 

Abigail gave her shorter friend a pat on the back before pushing her towards their coach with a mumbled, “Good luck.” Raelle limped towards her, finding her right ankle sore to put down. Anacostia looked even more pissed to see her limping. She crossed her arms with a heavy sigh.

“Coach.” 

“What’s going on, Collar? Tippet’s been on your ass all game. Why has he suddenly got it out for you?” Raelle had put little thought into what the coach might say to her dating Porter’s ex. She wasn’t thinking at all when she’d offered to be Scylla’s fake girlfriend. 

Quartermaine discouraged relationships between the team, though that didn’t stop them from happening. While there were no written rules about dating a teammate’s ex, there were unwritten ones. Anacostia was all about team unity. Anything that could disrupt that was frowned upon. 

“Well?” 

“I’m dating Scylla Ramshorn.” Raelle answered in the same quiet voice she would answer her parents when she was in trouble. Raelle liked the coach. Her respect was important to her. 

“Should that name mean something to me?” Anacostia pressed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She suffered no fools, and it wasn’t often she needed to repeat herself. 

“She’s Porter’s ex-girlfriend.” 

“Ah.” The older woman rubbed at her mouth, her exasperation written all over her face. She had no time for teenage bullshit. “And did you not think about how that might affect the team?” 

“No, ma’am.” Raelle answered honestly, biting back the overwhelming urge to defend herself. She’d liked Scylla for longer. What did it matter that Porter asked her out first?

“I’ll talk to Porter.” Anacostia said after what felt like an eternity of silence. “But I don’t expect either of you to bring this shit to training again. Am I being clear?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Raelle took the coach’s stiff nod as a dismissal and made her escape to the locker room; and headfirst into more drama as she heard Abigail shouting at the top of her voice.

“Porter’s the one being an ass!” 

“Collar’s the ass for stealing his girlfriend!” Libba Swythe spat back at her with more venom than Raelle expected. Libba and Abigail had been rivals since long before Raelle moved to town. If what Tally had told her was true, then the feud between the two families went back to their great-grandmothers. 

Raelle tried not to take Libba’s scorn too personally. Whatever side of the argument Abigail was on, Libba was sure to be on the opposite. If Abigail had been against her dating Scylla, then Libba would have been vehemently fighting in Raelle’s corner.

“Shut your mouth! They broke up months ago!” 

“It’s still a shitty thing to do!” Libba noticed Raelle walk in and doubled down on her position with a sneer. “We’re a team. A unit. None of us should do anything that jeopardises that! It’s like Coach says, screwing around is just a distraction.” 

That last barb was more of a dig at Abigail than Raelle. It was common knowledge that Abigail had slept with both Clive and Augustin, and there were rumours she was moving onto Adil. 

“Exactly, we’re a team! We shouldn’t be at each other’s throats like this!” Tally stepped in, taking on her usual role of peacekeeper.

“Whatever.” Libba shrugged. Already changed into her street clothes, she picked up her kitbag and shoved into Raelle on the way past her out the door. 

“Bitch.” Abigail hissed, while Raelle let it go. She had more to worry about than Libba Swythe being pissed at her. She showered and changed quickly so as not to leave her friends waiting too long for her. Scylla had driven her to school again and Tally was her ride home. 

Abigail called shotgun, leaving Raelle stuck in the backseat. She didn’t mind so much, it gave her a chance to put her ankle up. It had swollen to twice the size when she’d taken her cleats off. Raelle would need to ice it if she would have any chance at getting her foot in a shoe tomorrow. 

“Hey, have you heard about Byron’s party Friday night?” Abigail turned in her seat to ask Raelle right as they pulled up outside her house. Scylla had mentioned it to her earlier, asking if she would mind going with her. She’d seemed nervous about it, but Raelle could hardly blame her. She could count on one hand how many high school parties she’d been to. 

“Yeah. Scylla invited me.” Raelle wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to spend more time with her, especially if it meant the two of them pretending to be a couple outside school. 

“Seriously? We had to drag you kicking and screaming to Gerit’s last party, but Scylla clicks her fingers and you go running? You’re so fucking whipped, Collar.” Abigail rolled her eyes at the blonde. “What even made you ask her out, anyway? You’ve been a total pussy about it since Freshman year and now suddenly you’re freaking Casanova?” 

Raelle shrugged while Tally cast her a nervous look in the rear-view mirror. Raelle and Abigail were friends because of their mutual love for Tally, and - although they’d grown closer over the years - Raelle couldn’t quite trust her with Scylla’s secret. She would just call her a Shit-bird and tell her what a huge mistake she was making. 

“We just got talking at the diner… I figured it was time I took my shot, didn’t want to miss my chance.” It wasn’t a total lie. 

“Huh. Well, good for you, Shit-bird.” Abigail clapped her on the back as Raelle opened the rear passenger door. “Our girl is finally gonna get laid, Tal! It might just take that stick out of her ass.” She winked, even as Tally swatted her arm. 

“For the last time, Bellweather, I am not a fucking virgin!” Raelle grumbled, slamming the door a little too hard behind her and making Tally wince.

“Sure, sure. I forgot about Miss Mystery Girl from last summer… the one you won’t tell us anything about, but definitely exists.” Abigail teased, leaning out the car window she wore a shit-eating grin as Raelle flipped her off. 

“That’s because it’s none of your damn business who I screw, Bellweather. See you later, Tal.” Raelle waved them both off before hobbling up her driveway, her right shoe clutched in her hand. The house was in darkness, her mom having already left for her night shift at the hospital. 

Willa Collar was a pediatric nurse and worked all the hours she could get at the hospital in the next town over. Raelle’s father was a trucker and was gone more than he was home, so she was used to coming home to an empty house. 

Once inside, she kicked off her one shoe, heated a plate of leftovers from last night’s meatloaf and grabbed her reusable icepack out of the freezer. She crashed onto the couch, the plate of meatloaf resting on her stomach while she settled the icepack on her swollen ankle. 

Raelle ended up there for the rest of the evening, idly flicking through television channels while she scrolled down her Facebook feed. She was thinking about adding Scylla as a friend - it would look weird if they were dating, but not even friends on social media - when her phone buzzed with a message from the girl in question. 

‘Scylla: Going in early for a debate club meeting tomorrow. Still want me to pick you up? xx.’

Raelle wasn’t sure how much earlier Scylla intended ongoing into school in the morning, but she was certain she would need the extra sleep after such a rough day in training. She sent a quick reply, hoping she wouldn’t offend Scylla by turning her offer down. 

‘Raelle: I’ll take my bike. Training was rough. I need the zzz’s. xx.’ 

Raelle barely hit send before her phone rang and Scylla’s name flashed up on her screen. “What happened at training? Did Porter do something? Are you okay?” Scylla didn’t give her a chance to answer as she rambled on. “I swear if he hurt you-” 

“Scyl, relax.” Raelle finally interjected. Syclla’s concern touched her, but she didn’t want her worrying for no reason. “I’m fine. Nothing happened. Quartermaine just rode us hard today, that’s all.” She lied.

“Aww, poor baby.” Scylla cooed on the other end of the line, followed by a soft laugh that had Raelle’s heart melting all over again. “Are you sure you’re okay to take your bike tomorrow?” 

“Yeah. It’s fine. I’ve been missing riding her, anyway.” 

“Her? Your motorbike is a girl?” Scylla chuckled. “Oh god, I bet you’ve even named it.” 

“Hey, Llamrei is a she, not an it. Have some respect.”

“Llamrei?” Scylla broke out in a fresh round of giggling. “What kind of name is that?”

“It was the name of King Arthur’s horse… I’m a history nerd, okay? Just don’t tell anyone. I have a certain reputation to keep up.” Raelle huffed defensively. She got enough stick from Abigail about it without everyone else knowing.

“Cross my heart.” Said Scylla. 

“Good. So, when are you going to let me take you for a ride on Llamrei?”

“Uh, next never? There’s no way you’re getting me on that deathtrap, even if it does have a cute name.” 

“No fair.” Raelle sulked. “We can’t pretend to date if I can’t introduce you to the actual love of my life. She’s awesome, you’ll love her too. I know it.” 

“Hmm.” She heard Scylla shift around on the other side of the phone. It sounded like she was getting into bed. “I bet you take all the girls for a ride.” She was teasing her and Raelle knew it, but there was an edge to her words - as if it were some kind of test.

Raelle bit down on her lip and took a chance. “Only the really special ones.” Scylla laughed at that. Raelle could just imagine her rolling her eyes at her. 

“I’ll probably regret this, but… you can take me to school on Friday. But I’m driving over to your place. My aunt will have a fit if she sees me on the back of a motorcycle.” 

“Deal.” Agreed Raelle. However Scylla might feel about bikes, Raelle was sure she’d win her over. There was nothing quite like the feeling of a Kawasaki Ninja between your thighs as you tore up the open road. 

“Okay. I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight, Rae.” 

“’Night, Scyl. Enjoy your mass debating tomorrow.”

“Dork.” Scylla laughed before she hung up. Raelle wore a stupid grin as she flopped back against the couch. The only way she could be happier was if she actually were dating Scylla for real. 

Raelle was working on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday morning, Raelle rushed to the front door as Scylla’s Jeep pulled up outside. With her toothbrush stuffed in her mouth, she waved the other girl inside. She’d overslept, having snoozed her alarm twice before finally dragging herself out of bed. 

Her ankle still hurt and she’d slept poorly because of it the last two nights. She just hoped she’d have time for a nap after school before Byron’s party, otherwise she’d be struggling to make it past nine o’clock - not the best way to impress Scylla. 

“I’ll be a minute, grab a drink or something.” She took off upstairs, leaving Scylla alone in the kitchen. The older girl spotted Raelle’s travel mug on the counter. It was still empty. 

Knowing the other girl struggled to function without her morning coffee, Scylla set about making a pot. The machine the Collar’s owned was an older model, but not too complicated for her to figure out. 

Scylla had a fresh pot of freshly ground coffee ready before Raelle even stepped foot downstairs. She heard the younger girl still banging around upstairs and poured herself a cup before filling Raelle’s travel mug. 

“Oh, hello.” Scylla jumped, almost dropping the pot and scolding herself in the process as a middle-aged woman appeared at the kitchen door. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” The woman rushed forward, grabbing a roll of paper towels to help mop up the spillage. 

“It’s fine.” Scylla insisted. She screwed the lid back on Raelle’s mug before wiping it dry with a paper towel. “I’m such a klutz.” 

“Hmm, my daughter is too.” While Willa Collar didn’t share an awful lot in common with her daughter, they had the same kind eyes. “Speaking of, are you a friend of Raelle’s? Or just a skittish burglar?” 

“I’m a… friend. Scylla.” She answered, shaking Willa’s hand politely. She didn’t know what Raelle had told her mom - or if she was even out to her - and she didn’t want to get the other girl in trouble. 

“Scylla? Oh yes, I’m sure Raelle’s mentioned you once or twice.” Scylla doubted that, but she didn’t want to sound rude. She nodded, mirroring Willa’s smile. 

“Well it’s lovely to meet you, Scylla.” Willa’s smile faltered as she glanced at her watch. “Is Raelle running late again? I swear that girl would be late for her own funeral… Ah, here she is now.” She chuckled as Raelle came rushing into the kitchens, cheeks flushed and toothpaste at the corner of her mouth. 

“Rae, you’ve got something right… there.” Scylla reached up and brushed the errant toothpaste away with her thumb before Willa could mention it. The older woman watched with a knowing smile as her daughter grew flustered and ducked her head, giving Scylla a mumbled ‘thanks’. 

“Hey, Mom. Bye, Mom.” They were running late and Raelle didn’t want to hang around her home and watch her mother try to make small talk with Scylla, or - even worse - interrogate her. 

It had taken Raelle months to convince her mom that she and Tally were just friends after she came out to her parents last year. Willa still made them keep the door open whenever Tally came over to study; even if Abigail was with them too. 

“It was nice to meet you, Mrs Collar.” Scylla said goodbye as she picked up Raelle’s coffee mug, ready to follow her out. 

“And you, Scylla.”

Out in the garage, Raelle’s eyes lit up as Scylla presented her with her coffee mug. “Ugh, you are a goddess!” She took a long gulp, ignoring the way the searing hot liquid burned its way down her throat. She pulled a face as she realised Scylla had put sugar in it. “Ugh, too sweet.” 

“You don’t take it with sugar?”

“Nope. I like it black and bitter… just like my soul.” Raelle gave a dramatic sigh, laughing as Scylla shook her head at her. 

“You’re such a dork, Collar.”

Raelle put her travel mug down and picked up her spare helmet from the shelf near her bike. She handed it to Scylla, who was looking like she might have second thoughts. Raelle took hold of her free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Trust me?” 

Scylla’s legs felt like jello as she clambered off the back of Raelle’s motorcycle in the school parking lot five minutes later. She tugged off her borrowed helmet and took a shaky breath while Raelle looked on. 

“C’mon, it wasn’t that bad!” Raelle scoffed as she took the helmet back from her, locking it to her bike - along with her own - by the straps. 

“It… wasn’t terrible. On an unrelated note, I’m walking home today.” 

“Oh good, because I think I might need to go to the hospital after class to get my ribs checked.” 

“What’s wrong with them?” Scylla frowned. She’d been clinging to the other girl the entire ride to school, and Raelle hadn’t mentioned being in pain.

“I think you broke one from squeezing me too hard.” Raelle joked, making a show of holding her side. 

“Dork.” Scylla shoved her in the shoulder, ignoring Raelle’s exaggerated wince and cries of pain. “I wasn’t even holding on to you that tight!” 

“Uh, yeah you were! You were like a toddler carrying a puppy! I’m surprised I didn’t pass- hmph.” Scylla pulled her in close by her shirt and cut Raelle off with a kiss. 

It was unexpected, but not unpleasant. Raelle’s eyes widened before closing as Scylla’s tongue slipped past her parted lips. She cupped the older girl’s cheeks as she responded in kind, deepening the kiss. 

“Thanks for the ride, babe.” Scylla threw her arms around Raelle’s neck, her mouth moving to her ear as she added in a whisper, “Porter just pulled up.”

“Any time.” Raelle’s stomach dropped as she realised Scylla had only kissed her because of Porter. She had foolishly thought it was real for a second - that Scylla liked her back. Raelle masked her disappointment with a smile as she walked her pretend girlfriend to class. 

She felt less of an idiot by the time she got to her own homeroom and took her seat behind Tally. Abigail’s desk was empty. She was probably off in a janitor’s closet somewhere with Adil. 

“Hey!” Tally turned to face her once she finished her conversation with Glory, leaning her elbows on Raelle’s desk. “How are things going with Scylla?”

“Things are great.” Raelle answered honestly. “Scylla’s even more amazing than I thought she was… and, best of all, she’s into girls!” She added in a whisper, not wanting anyone close by to overhear. 

“That’s great, Raelle.” Tally said, though her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Have you told her you like her? Like, for real like her?” 

“No!” Raelle scoffed. “Tal, she didn’t know who I was a week ago! I can’t just turn around and tell her I’ve had a crush on her for years like some kind of loser stalker! I’m playing it cool and everything is all good. Trust me, I’ve got this. I know what I’m doing.” 

Tally didn’t look convinced. It didn’t help her cause when the school secretary came over the intercom and announced for her to attend the principal’s office. Raelle hadn’t been to the office before. Not once in three years. 

“What did you do?” Tally’s eyes were wide as saucers as she rounded on her best friend. 

“I haven’t done anything!” Raelle held her hands up in protest. “At least I don’t think so…” She slung her backpack over her shoulder and gave Tally’s hand a squeeze on the way past her desk. The other girl looked more nervous than Raelle herself felt. 

The old women that worked in the office were known around school as the ‘Biddies’. Raelle felt all of their beady eyes on her as she took a seat outside Principal Alder’s office. She had an attitude, and - as Abigail described it - ‘a chip on her shoulder the size of an iceberg’, but she wasn’t a troublemaker. Raelle had never never stepped foot in Alder’s office before. She toyed with one of the many key-rings hanging from her backpack as she waited. 

It felt like an eternity before the door opened and Alder stepped out. She was a severe woman, with the same striking dark looks as Scylla. Raelle wasn’t sure if Alder was Scylla’s paternal or maternal aunt, but they shared a lot of similarities. 

“Miss Collar. Come inside.” Her eyes were hawk like and seemed to see right through to Raelle’s very soul as she ushered her inside. The office was minimalist in style. It held Alder’s desk and a plush leather chair, along with two comfortable looking chairs in front of the desk. Awards and certificates lined the walls, but nothing about the office seemed very personal. The decor was as cold as Alder herself. 

“Won’t you have a seat?” Alder said, pointing at a chair in front of her desk as she took her own seat. Raelle sat stiffly, her back ram rod straight and her hands resting in her lap. She could only guess what was coming. 

“Raelle Collar.” Alder opened the file sitting on her desk and started leafing through. Raelle wasn’t sure if the school even kept written records anymore, or if Principal Alder had gone to the trouble of printing it just to make her squirm as she made a show of reading through it. “A junior. You get good grades, you are taking several AP classes, and you are on the honour roll… You also came to school this morning with my niece on the back of your motorcycle.” 

There it was. Raelle swallowed the urge to defend herself. It was clear Alder didn’t want to hear it. She nodded in response to Raelle’s silence and carried on. “You’re clearly capable, Miss Collar. You have a bright future ahead of you, so long as you do not cross me. Is that understood?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Raelle nodded in agreement, her gaze fixed on the floor. The bell went for first period and Alder dismissed her with a wave of her hand. She’d made her point, and Raelle had received the message loud and clear. 

The junior was in such a rush to get out the room she almost collided with the student on the other side of Alder’s door when she yanked it open. It was Scylla, which just made it ten-times worse. “Scyl, sorry I-” 

“Don’t worry about it, Rae. You should get to class, you don’t want to get a tardy. I need to speak to my aunt.” Raelle tried moving to the side to pass Scylla, but her pretend girlfriend had other ideas. She cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a searing kiss while Alder and the Biddies watched on. 

Raelle felt like her cheeks were on fire as they parted and she heard the old women in the office clucking at them in disdain. Raelle grinned despite herself. “See you at lunch.”  
  
  
  
Lunch was too hectic for Raelle and Scylla to talk about what happened between her and Alder. The table was too noisy and crowded for an actual conversation, and they couldn’t exactly discuss the details of their pretend relationship in front of other people.   
  
It wasn’t until they were in the parking lot that Raelle could bring it up. “How did things go with your aunt?” She asked, pulling her helmet on while Scylla did the same. “Should I change my name? Leave the country? Write a will?” Alder hadn’t try to hide her threat. She’d been straight to the point.   
  
“No, to all of that.” Scylla chuckled, tucking strands of loose hair back into her helmet so they wouldn’t flap in her face. “I told her we’re dating, that it’s none of her business and I don’t appreciate her trying her scare tactics on you.”  
  
“Trying? She succeeded! That woman is terrifying!” Raelle cracked, only half joking.  
  
“It’s not you, it’s the bike.” Scylla placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Apart from the bike, she actually approves of you… which might be her attempt at reverse psychology because it almost makes me want to call things off.”   
  
“Charming.” Raelle rolled her eyes at her as she climbed on the bike. Scylla hopped on behind her, wrapping her arms around Raelle’s waist and holding her tight.   
  
“Relax, Collar. I said almost.” Scylla teased, resting her chin on Raelle’s shoulder. She didn’t squeeze so tight on the ride back, feeling more at ease on the back of the bike.   
  
Raelle pulled up in her driveway alongside Scylla’s Jeep and killed the engine. She missed the contact the moment Scylla pulled away and climbed off the bike.   
  
“Do you want to drive to the party together?” Raelle asked as Scylla unlocked her Jeep and tossed her bag on the front passenger seat. “I could take the bike and we could piss Alder off some more.”  
  
“As fun as that sounds, I’m going early to help Byron set up.”  
  
“Oh.” Raelle felt a pang of disappointment. “Do you need help with that?”   
  
“We’ve got it. I’ll see you at seven.” Scylla pressed a kiss to Raelle’s cheek, catching her off guard. She struggled to stammer little more than an ‘okay’ before Scylla drove off. She was grinning ear to ear as she walked inside the house.  
  
“You look happy.” Her Mom greeted her as she walked into the kitchen, still smiling away to herself. “Does it have anything to do with that cute girl who was here this morning?”   
  
“Scylla’s a friend.” Raelle scoffed as her mother pressed her for details. “She’s tutoring me, that’s all.”   
  
“Tutoring you?” Willa frowned at her daughter’s back as Raelle wrestled a box of her favourite cereal off the top of the fridge. She poured some into a bowl and added milk.  
  
“You’re on the honour roll, since when did you need tutoring?” Willa pressed, concerned Raelle’s grades might be slipping.  
  
“Scylla’s a senior, Momma. She’s just helping me keep on top with my grades. There’s nothing for you or Pa to worry about. Promise.” She kissed her mother’s cheek before taking her cereal upstairs. Raelle was due at Tally’s in less than an hour and she still had to decide what she would wear to the party.   
  
It looked like there had been an explosion in her closet by the time she settled on an outfit. Clothes lay all over the bed and the floor. Raelle would tidy up tomorrow. She packed her overnight bag, mindful not to crease the clothes she planned to wear that night.   
  
She told her mom she would pick up Tally, and that they were both staying at Abigail’s on the way out of the house. The other girl only lived a few streets away, so she didn’t bother taking her bike. Tally was driving them to Abigail’s anyway.  
  
Spending the night at Abigail’s place was their cover story for the party. While Raelle’s mom was relaxed about such things, Tally’s was the complete opposite. Any hint that the girls were going to a party - especially one with boys and alcohol - and Mrs Craven would have Tally locked away in a convent quicker than any of them could say abstinence.   
  
Tally was waiting when Raelle rang the doorbell. She opened the door and immediately started shoving the smaller girl towards her car. “I’m going now, Mom! I love you! See you tomorrow!”   
  
“I didn’t even get to say hi.” Raelle sulked on the way to Abigail’s. She liked Tally’s mom, and it felt rude not going inside to speak to her.   
  
“We’d have been there all night and Abbey’s already messaged me three times! You know how she gets-”  
  
“Early is on time. On time is late. Late is unacceptable.” Raelle cited, doing a good impression of Abigail’s mom’s voice. Raelle was glad Abigail’s parents were away for the weekend. Petra Bellweather was intense. She made Abigail look relatively chill in comparison - at least sometimes.   
  
“You’re late!” Abigail snapped as she invited the two of them in to her home, though she directed most of her hostility towards Raelle. “Can’t you be on time for anything, Shit-bird?”   
  
“I was on time for your momma last night.” Said Raelle, looking smug as Abigail’s face twisted in disgust. Raelle had once called Petra Bellweather a milf and Abigail’s reaction had been so funny that Raelle made a point of making jokes about her mother as often as possible.   
  
“I’ll be sure to tell Scylla.” Abigail shot back with a sneer. “If we ever get to this damn party, that is!”   
  
“C’mon, Abs! Tonight will be so much fun!” Tally threw her arms around her two bickering friends, pulling them in for a group hug. “Raelle is finally coming to a party!”   
  
“I’ve been to parties.” Raelle huffed, and she had. Though, most of the parties she went to were ones thrown by the guys on the lacrosse team. She’d never been to one of Byron’s before.   
  
“So? She’s just going to spend all night stuck to Scylla’s face.” Said Abigail. Raelle flipped her the finger, biting back a smirk. Playing the role of Scylla’s girlfriend at a party would be a lot more hands-on then at school. Raelle couldn’t wait.  
  
The three girls made their way up to Abigail’s room, where she’d already opened a bottle of wine liberated from her mom’s wine cellar. Abigail cranked up the music and the three of them began getting ready for the party.  
  
Raelle had taken forever to decide on what to wear - hence why she’d been late getting to Tally’s - but she’d finally settled on a pair of form fitting black capri trousers that sat just above her ankles and a sleeveless white crop top that showed off the abs she’d worked her ass off all summer to get. She finished it all off with a black blazer.  
  
She sat in a chair as Tally did her makeup for her. It wasn’t all that often that Raelle wore makeup, apart from a little eyeliner, but she was making an effort for the party - for Scylla.   
  
She’d undone her braids and straightened her hair too, tucking it back behind her ears. She gave herself the once over in Abigail’s bedroom mirror and liked what she saw.   
  
“Don’t worry, Scylla isn’t going to be able to resist you looking like that!” Tally beamed at her, while Abigail brought a hand up to her mouth and made a puking motion.  
  
Raelle grinned at her reflection. “That’s what I’m counting on.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, the response to this fic has been overwhelming! Thanks for reading, leaving comments and kudos! I finished Sunday's chapter early and I'm halfway through the next one so I figured I'd post an extra chapter this week since people were miffed I cut the last one off before the party, so here it is!

It was almost eight o’clock by the time the three girls arrived at Byron’s house. It was only a few streets away from Abigail’s and just as large. Raelle would describe it as more of a mansion than a home. 

Abigail had insisted on them being fashionably late, even though she hated tardiness. Raelle had been raring to go since seven o’clock, but Abigail had topped up her wineglass and made her wait. 

The blonde was already buzzed by the time she walked through Byron’s front door. The party was in full swing; house packed with drunken teenagers and music blaring over some unseen speaker system. A group of seniors crowded around the dining table, where someone had set up a game of beer pong. 

Abigail spotted Adil amongst the group and made a beeline for the dining room. Raelle was too busy looking for Scylla to notice, even as Gerit came out of nowhere and stole Tally away. She wandered through the dining room and into the kitchen where she finally spotted her quarry. 

Backed into a corner, pinned between Porter and the wall, Scylla looked uncomfortable, and the conversation between them seemed tense. Raelle didn’t think twice about walking over to save her. 

Shouldering her way past Porter, she slung an arm around Scylla’s shoulder, ignoring the dirty looks Porter sent her way. She pressed a kiss to Scylla’s cheek. “Hey, Beautiful. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” 

“Well you found me.” Scylla visibly relaxed, her expression softening as she leaned into Raelle’s embrace. “I was just getting a drink. Shall we?” She picked up two empty plastic red cups and slipped her free hand through Raelle’s, tugging her away from a scowling Porter.

“That looked intense!” Raelle had to shout to be heard over the roar of the music. Scylla rolled her eyes, still leading Raelle by the hand. “So intense you forgot to get a drink.” Raelle pointed at the empty cups the other girl was holding. 

Scylla stopped walking and turned, pressing herself up against Raelle so that her lips grazed her ear as she said, “You can get a drink down here if you like, but the good stuff is upstairs.” 

Scylla pulled away, a smirk dancing over her lips as she took Raelle’s hand again and led her upstairs. The second floor was quieter, the music blasting from downstairs at an almost bearable level. A dozen people were milling around on the landing, chatting or waiting in line for the bathroom. 

Scylla led Raelle past the line of people waiting for the bathroom and to the end of the hall where one of the many plain white doors was decorated with a stop sign printed onto a sheet of paper. 

Scylla removed the silver chain hanging from her neck, revealing a simple brass key on the end. She used it to unlock the door and stepped aside to let Raelle in first. Scylla closed the door behind her once they were both inside and placed the chain back around her neck. The little brass key disappeared into her cleavage. 

“No pockets.” She said as she noticed Raelle watching her. She was wearing a royal blue dress with a plunging v-neck. It sat just above her knees and it looked great on her. 

“You look nice.” 

“Thanks.” Scylla grinned, her eyes openly running over Raelle’s form. “So do you.” Scylla moved over to the bedside table where a bottle of top shelf vodka sat beside a two litre bottle of Cola. 

The vodka bottle was already open as Scylla twisted the cap off. That, and the softness of her usually piercing gaze, suggested she’d already been drinking. She poured two generous measures into the plastic cups and topped them up with coke before handing one to Raelle. 

“Thanks.” Raelle took it from her and had a drink straight away, trying to calm her nerves. She choked and winced as the liquor burnt its way down her throat. “It’s… strong.” She spluttered as Scylla struggled to stifle a laugh. 

“I didn’t figure you for a lightweight, Collar.” The other girl teased, her eyes alight with their usual mischief. 

“I’m not!” Raelle tried to defend herself and made a show of downing what she had left in her cup. 

“Hmm.” Scylla took the empty cup from her and filled it back up with another just as strong. She wasn’t a big vodka drinker, but she didn’t want to look foolish in front of her crush. Raelle took a seat on the bed and sipped at her fresh drink. 

Scylla took a seat beside her, so close that their thighs were touching. Raelle did her best not to choke again. “Um, do you always book a room at parties?” She cracked, hoping to distract herself from the feeling of the other girl pressed right against her. 

“Only at Byron’s.” Answered Scylla. “I always stay over. I lock the door so nobody’s going at in my bed when I’m trying to go to sleep; other than me.” She nudged Raelle’s shoulder with her own. 

The younger girl was glad the only light in the room came from a lamp on the other side of the bed, so Scylla couldn’t see the deep blush that must have been spreading its way over her cheeks right then. “Good call.” Raelle nodded, grateful that her voice didn’t crack. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at one of Byron’s parties. Or any party.” Said Scylla, making casual conversation as they nursed their drinks. Neither seemed in much of a hurry to get back downstairs. 

“I mostly go to the lacrosse parties. I’ve seen you at a few.” Raelle shrugged. “Parties aren’t really my thing.” Scylla had attended the same ones as Raelle when she began dating Porter. That was the reason Raelle had stopped going to them. She hadn’t been sure how much she could trust herself drunk around the other girl. She still wasn’t. 

“Fun isn’t your thing?” 

“A high school party isn’t exactly my idea of fun.” 

“Hmm, well we need to change that. Come on.” Scylla stood up, pulling Raelle along with her. She locked the door behind them. “Let’s have some fun, Raelle Collar.” 

Scylla’s idea of fun was dancing, which really didn’t surprise Raelle. What surprised her was just how close - and suggestively - Scylla liked to dance. It would be a struggle to slide a sheet of paper between their bodies as Scylla danced with her arms around Raelle’s neck. Raelle could safely say she didn’t mind in the slightest. 

Standing in a corner of the living room, Porter watched the new couple closely, anger radiating off him in waves. Raelle ignored him. The vodka had topped up her comfortable buzz, and she was well on her way to being fully blown drunk. 

With the girl of her dreams grinding against her and singing along to the songs in her ear, Raelle was in her element. It would take more than the likes of Porter to bring her down. 

Some time later they moved onto beer pong, facing off against Tally and Gerit in a doubles match. Tally was the reigning champion and the couple suffered a humiliating defeat that had Scylla burying her face in Raelle’s shoulder. Her warm breath tickling against the younger girl’s neck had Raelle feeling all kinds of things. 

If Scylla was touchy-feely at school, then it was nothing compared to when she’d been drinking. Barely a moment passed where she wasn’t touching her pretend girlfriend in some way, be it her arms wrapped around Raelle’s neck as they danced some more or her kissing Raelle whenever Porter seemed to be looking their way - and sometimes even when he wasn’t. 

By midnight Raelle was past buzzed and in decidedly drunk territory. Scylla had gone off to the bathroom, leaving Raelle sitting on the end of the couch, beside Abigail and Adil; they were too busy making out to talk to her. Raelle let out a yawn, her eyes closing over as the prospect of sleep lured her in. She never had gotten that nap after school. 

“Wakey-wakey!” Raelle’s eyes snapped open as Scylla jumped on her, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her with a giggle. “You are a lightweight! Is is because you’re so tiny?” 

“One inch…” Raelle grumbled, already moving into kiss Scylla again. The older girl obliged her, her lips parting to let Raelle’s talented tongue slip into her mouth. “I was just resting my eyes. I can go all night.” 

“Just what every girl wants to hear, Collar.” Scylla teased, their faces still just inches apart. Her mouth found Raelle’s ear as she said, “But I’m beat. I’m going to bed.” Raelle felt a lump of disappointment form in her throat as Scylla stood up. 

Abigail and Adil were still welded at the lips, and Raelle hadn’t seen Tally or Gerit in at least an hour. She and her friends wouldn’t be leaving the party any time soon, which meant Raelle was on her own.

The older girl paused, giving Raelle an expectant look. “Are you coming?” She held her hand out for her and Raelle stood up so quick she stumbled forward, crashing into the other girl. Scylla steadied her before taking her hand and leading her through the throng of party goers and towards the stairs. 

People were still milling around on the second floor, but Raelle paid them no mind as she waited for Scylla to unlock the door of the bedroom they’d be spending the night in. The air inside the room felt charged as they stepped inside and Scylla locked the door behind them, stifling the noise of the party downstairs. She left the key in the lock.

“I’m going to get changed.” Scylla touched Raelle’s arm on her way past her to the bathroom. Raelle stood at a loss in the middle of the room. She had nothing to wear for bed. Her overnight bag was still at Abigail’s. Raelle hadn’t for a second imagined Scylla might invite her to spend the night. 

Scylla came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, clean faced and wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She spotted Raelle hovering awkwardly by the bed and immediately saw the problem.

“You need something to sleep in. Wait here.” Scylla unlocked the door and slipped out, leaving Raelle alone. She took the time to send Tally a quick text to let her know she was spending the night at Byron’s and not to look for her when she and Abigail were ready to go. 

Raelle followed the other girl’s lead and went into the bathroom to wash her makeup off. She’d look like a raccoon come morning if she didn’t. By the time she was done, Scylla was back. She sat on the bed holding a man’s pink t-shirt out for her. “Byron’s.” She explained as Raelle took it from her. “He won’t mind.” 

Raelle took it and disappeared back into the bathroom. She emerged moments later wearing the shirt. It hung just past her thighs. “Seriously? Is this Byron’s only shirt?” She frowned, pointing to the text adorned across her chest that proudly declared ‘I heart boys’. 

“No, but it was the funniest one I could make you wear.” Scylla cracked as she pulled back the comforter and climbed into bed. 

“You’re hilarious.” Raelle rolled her eyes with a huff before climbing in beside her. She lay on her back, her hands on her stomach on top of the sheets as she nervously contemplated what Scylla inviting her to stay over meant. Was it just another way to strike a blow at Porter, who was still downstairs and had seen them come up? Or was it something more?

Scylla leant over and switched off the bedside lamp, casting the room into darkness. She rolled onto her side, facing Raelle. “So… is there any particular girl you’re ‘not dating’ right now?” She asked, her tone light and inquisitive, but her eyes fixed on the other girl. 

“Other than you?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Scylla gave her shoulder a gentle shove, making Raelle chuckle. Scylla bit her lip as she asked, “How many girls have you slept with?” 

Beside her, Raelle stiffened. The answer was one, but she couldn’t exactly tell Scylla that when she’d made out, the number was much higher. “I don’t kiss and tell.” Raelle rolled onto her side, facing away from Scylla and hoping to get out of the conversation. Scylla wasn’t about to make it easy for her, though. 

The older girl shuffled closer, pressing herself up against Raelle’s back as she draped an arm over her stomach. Raelle’s breath hitched as she felt Scylla’s lips at her ear. “Do you want to know what I think?” Raelle didn’t answer, closing her eyes as she tried to feign sleep. 

That didn’t deter the other girl. “I don’t think you’ve slept with anyone. I think you’re all talk, Collar. All talk and no… bite.” Raelle gasped as Scylla bit down on her ear. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but it had Raelle’s entire body humming. 

Raelle grunted in response. Rolling over without warning, she smashed her lips to Scylla’s, her hands tangling themselves in her hair as she pulled the older girl close. Scylla eagerly kissed her back. 

* * *

Raelle woke with a foul taste in her mouth and a headache that could only be described as an actual brain aneurysm. It was light out, with the midmorning sunshine streaming through the open curtains. Raelle let out a groan as she rolled onto her front, burying her face in the comforter. It was only as she threw her arm across the empty side of the double bed that she remembered she hadn’t gone to sleep alone. 

Raelle had passed out in the early hours of the morning after making out with Scylla for god knows how long. It had gone no further than that, but it easily could have. “Fuck…” Raelle let out another groan. What had she been thinking? Scylla was drunk - they both were - and Raelle should never have agreed to stay over. 

It was little wonder the other girl had woken up and fled. Raelle had well and truly fucked things up. Scylla probably hated her now. Deciding it was best not to hang around, Raelle dragged herself out of bed and into the ensuite bathroom. The cold water she splashed on her face felt like heaven. She put her mouth under the tap, gulping the water down her parched throat. 

After she gargled her mouth with some mouthwash that was sitting next to a green toothbrush which probably belonged to Scylla. That got rid of the horrid taste in her mouth, but nothing short of two Tylenol and three days sleep would help with her headache. 

She changed back into her clothes, leaving Byron’s t-shirt folded on the bed, then stepped out into the hallway. The house was a mess as Raelle made her way downstairs. Cups and bottles littered the floor everywhere. The living room was mercifully empty as Raelle reached the bottom of the stairs. 

The front door was right across from her. She could make a quick getaway and sneak home without having to face Scylla. With a little luck she- “Hey, sleepyhead!” Byron called out from the kitchen when Raelle was halfway across the living room. She turned and spotted Byron and Scylla sitting at the breakfast bar through the open kitchen door.

Raelle ventured into the kitchen, joining them at the breakfast bar. Both teens were hunched over bowls of Cap’n Crunch. “Help yourself to cereal and coffee.” Byron said, looking every bit as rough as Raelle felt. 

“Oh, it’s fine. I should get going.” 

“Stay.” Said Scylla, though she didn’t look up from her cereal. “Have some breakfast. I’ll drive you home soon.” 

“Oh, okay.” Raelle did as she was told and poured herself a large mug of coffee. She took the empty seat next to Scylla, her stomach lurching. She wasn’t sure she could face food yet. The other girl still hadn’t looked at her, and Raelle’s stomach felt tied up in knots.

“Byron, do you need a hand cleaning up?” She asked, trying to make small talk as Scylla sat silent beside her, shovelling cereal into her mouth as if it were an excuse not to talk to her. 

“Thanks, but the maid is coming in later. I slip her a few extra bucks to come in on the weekend whenever I throw a party.” 

“How the other half lives.” Scylla teased, the hint of a smirk on her lips as she looked up from her bowl. She caught Raelle’s eye and offered her a nervous smile. 

“You have a maid too!” Byron objected. 

“Yeah, but she comes once a week. Admit it, you’re just a snob… but I still love you.” 

“Of course you do.” Byron sighed dramatically. “We gays have to stick together. Isn’t that right, Raelle?” He shot the blonde a wink as she almost choked on her coffee. 

“Uh, y-yeah.” Raelle stammered. Scylla stood up and placed her empty bowl in the dishwasher. She was still in her bed clothes, and the way her shorts rode up as she bent over proved a hell of a distraction for Raelle. 

“I’m going to get my stuff. I’ll be back in a sec.” Scylla excused herself, leaving Byron and Raelle alone in the kitchen. Byron waved while Raelle’s eyes followed her out of the room. He pounced the moment they were alone. 

“You know, I appreciate what you’re doing for Scylla.” He placed a hand over Raelle’s. “Porter has been a real problem… Scylla mentioned he was hassling her last night at the party, trying to get back together, until you rescued her, that is.” 

“It’s no trouble.” Raelle shrugged, playing it down. She picked up her coffee and took another sip, trying to appear casual as she asked, “Why did they break up?” 

“Oh he was a complete jerk! He was so controlling, and talk about jealous! He actually thought something was going on between Scylla and I, like read the room.” Byron chuckled. 

“I kept telling her to break things off. Thank god she finally listened! She can do so much better than that loser. Case in point.” Byron pointed at Raelle with a flourish and a knowing smirk, making her blush.

“Ready?” Scylla walked back in carrying a backpack before Raelle could ask Byron what he meant by that. 

“Sure.” Raelle finished her coffee. “Thanks for having me over, Byron. The party was great.” 

“Anytime.” Byron gave her a warm smile.

Outside in the car, the tension in the air was palpable between the two girls. Raelle buckled her seatbelt up, wondering whether she should bring up what happened between them last night - Scylla beat her to the punch. 

“I’m sorry about last night.” Said the older girl, her words tumbling out in a rush. She shifted in her seat, hands gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white. “I should have warned you what I get like when I’m drunk.” Scylla let out an awkward laugh, glancing at Raelle out of the corner of her eye as she slowed for a stop sign. 

“I understand if you want to call the whole deal off-”

“No!” Raelle answered far too quickly. She caught herself and added, “It’s fine. We were both pretty drunk, and it’s not like it meant anything…” 

“Right.” Agreed Scylla. “Right. That’s great. Thanks.” They lapsed into silence, but things no longer felt as awkward between them. Scylla pulled into Raelle’s drive a few minutes later. She left the engine idling as she undid her seatbelt, and Raelle thought for a minute she might want to come inside. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me this week, Rae. I appreciate it.” She leant over and hugged a startled Raelle. 

“N-no problem.” Raelle hugged her back, grateful she hadn’t blown things with the other girl after all. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, thanks for reading and for all the comments and kudos!

“Hi Mrs Craven.” Raelle greeted her best friend’s mom as she stepped inside the other girl’s house. “Is Tally home? I left Abigail’s early this morning.” She added hastily, in case Tally hadn’t come home yet. It was after lunch and Raelle expected her to be home by now - a hungover Abigail was no fun to be around.

“She’s upstairs, dear.” Mrs Craven answered, ushering her up the stairs once she took her shoes off. Raelle found Tally curled up in bed, buried under her comforter. She sat up at the sound of her door opening. Realising it was only Raelle, and not her mom, she lay back down with a groan. 

“Nice to see you too, Tal.” Said Raelle. She hopped onto the bed, settling down beside the other girl with a grin. “Feeling rough?” Tally was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. 

“Why are you so perky?” Tally grumbled in a reversal of their usual roles. 

“I made out with Scylla last night.” Raelle grinned. She’d been bursting to share the news with her. 

“Yeah, everyone saw.” Tally yawned, misunderstanding what Raelle was saying. Lying on her side with her eyes closed, Tally looked like she might fell back to sleep. 

“We made out when we were alone. In bed.” Raelle elaborated. Tally sprung up suddenly, eyes snapping open along with her mouth. 

“Oh my goodness, you had sex with Scylla?” 

“Don’t you think I would have led with that, Tal?” Raelle rolled her eyes. “We were just sharing a bed. I was tired, and she asked me to stay over with her. 

“So what happened? Tell me everything!” 

Raelle rubbed at the back of her neck. She still wasn’t entirely sure herself. “I dunno, I guess we were just goofing around and Scylla asked me how many girls I’ve slept with… I may have led her to believe it’s more than one-” 

“Who did you even sleep with? I don’t get why you won’t tell me and Abby?” Tally interrupted with the same old thing Raelle had heard from her since she admitted to sleeping with a girl over Summer. 

“Tally, focus. I’m trying to tell you about me and Scylla.”

“Sorry, go on.” Tally sat cross-legged, waiting for Raelle to carry on. She rarely dropped the questions about Raelle’s Summer Mystery Girl so easily. 

“Well I didn’t answer her so she said I was all bark and no bite… and then she bit me.” 

“She bit you? Like, in a sexy way?” 

“Yeah.” Raelle let out a shaky laugh. Just thinking about Scylla biting her ear had her body doing things. “It was sexy.” 

“Then what happened?” Tally sat forward, curiosity piqued like she was watching a daytime soap opera and waiting for the big reveal. 

“I kissed her. I think we made out until we fell asleep, it’s kind of fuzzy.” 

“So you told her how you feel?” Tally asked excitedly. Her expression fell with Raelle’s answer. 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“I woke up alone and things were awkward. Scylla apologised for what happened. She said it was the alcohol, that she’s touchy-feely at the best of times and drinking makes it worse.” 

“Yeah she is.” Snorted Tally. She quickly elaborated as Raelle shot a frown at her. “I mean, she’s always touching you. She’s always holding your hand in the hallways, or resting her chin on your shoulder at lunch. Like she sells it. You don’t need to worry about fooling Abigail and everyone. I know it’s fake between you guys and I’m fooled!” 

Raelle bit her lip. “Maybe she’s into me. I mean, she’s bi… Maybe my plan’s working after all?” She broke out in a grin, pleased with herself.

“Maybe.” Tally sounded hesitant. She was still worried about her friend getting hurt. “Just be careful, Rae.”

“Tal, it’s fine. I know what I’m doing.”

It was Sunday night before Scylla contacted Raelle again. She was worried Scylla might be upset with her after all, despite what she said after the party. The message was brief, simply asking if she wanted picked up for school in the morning. 

Raelle typed out her reply before hitting send, ‘Yeah, that’d be great. Are you okay? Haven’t heard much from you, x.’ She added some emojis on the end to make her text sound less desperate. 

Scylla’s response came immediately, three dots appearing on the screen as she typed. ‘Sorry, thought you’d be sick of me and want the rest of the weekend to yourself xx.’ 

Raelle felt the knot in her stomach slipping away as relief washed over her. Scylla wasn’t mad at her. ‘I don’t mind. I was worried Porter might have kidnapped you xx.’ Raelle meant it as a joke, but moments after sending the message her phone rang and Scylla’s name flashed up on the screen. 

“Don’t even joke about that!” Scylla didn’t give her the chance to say hello. “Byron makes me call him daily, so he knows Porter hasn’t snapped and abducted me.” She sighed. 

“How does he know he hasn’t, and it’s not Porter making you call to say everything is fine?” Said Raelle, earning a chuckle from the other girl. “You should have a code word. Something you say if you really are in trouble.”

“You’re worse than Byron. What are you up to anyway, I didn’t disturb you did I?” She heard the rustle of sheets and assumed Scylla was in bed. 

“Just some laundry. You’re a welcome distraction.” Said Raelle. 

“Laundry? On a Sunday night? You’re going to make someone a good wife someday.” Scylla teased, amusement lacing her voice. Raelle could imagine her smiling. 

“My Momma works a lot. I do what I can to help around the house.” Raelle loaded the washer, her phone resting between her shoulder and her cheek. She took hold of her phone again once she finished. 

“What about your dad? Is he…” Scylla trailed off. She didn’t want to assume anything, but Raelle hadn’t mentioned her father before. 

“He’s a trucker. He works away a lot. I hate him being gone so much, I miss him… Shit Scyl, I’m sorry that was a selfish thing to say.” Raelle felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Both of Scylla’s parents were dead, and there Raelle was grumbling about missing her dad. 

“Rae, my parents died six years ago. I won’t break down just because you talk about missing your dad. Yeah, it still hurts sometimes, but I’ve dealt with their deaths. You don’t have to apologise for anything.”

“Sorry.” Said Raelle. “Fuck, I mean… Sorry.” She repeated with a shake of her head while Scylla laughed. 

“Smooth, Collar.” 

“That’s my middle name.” 

“Hmm. It’s getting late, I’m going to go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Bright eyed and bushy tailed!” Raelle replied, wincing even as the words left her lips. “Uh, see you in the morning, Scyl.”

* * *

“Morning, Sunshine.” Scylla greeted the younger girl as Raelle climbed into the front passenger seat of her Jeep. 

“Ugh, how are you so happy in the mornings?” Raelle grumbled, stifling a yawn behind her hand. 

“I’ll make a morning person out of you yet, Collar.” Scylla teased. 

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Raelle said, dropping the sunglasses perched on her head over her eyes. She sipped at her coffee while Scylla drove them to school, less afraid of Scylla’s erratic driving than she had been a week ago. 

“Want me to come over and tutor you tonight?” Scylla asked as they were getting out of her car at the school. 

“I can’t. I’m working. Mr Swythe needs me to cover for him for a few hours tonight. How about tomorrow?” 

“Sure, that works.” 

The pair fell in step together, walking towards the building. Raelle’s fingers curled as she fought the urge to take Scylla’s hand. After the party it didn’t seem right for her to make the first move, so she left it to Scylla. The older girl obliged the moment they stepped into the hallway, taking Raelle’s hand in her own.

They came to a stop outside Scylla’s homeroom, where Gerit and Tally were saying their goodbyes before class. “Hey guys. How’s it going?” Gerit greeted them as Tally offered a wave and a nervous smile. 

“Hey, Buttonwood. Tally.” Said Raelle. “You’re looking more alive than you were on Saturday.” She teased her best friend, who had spent all Saturday afternoon nursing her hangover. 

“I had to tell my Mom I had flu.” Tally buried her face in Gerit’s shoulder with a grimace. She hated lying to her mother.

“Where did you two run off to Saturday night? You disappeared from the party.” Gerit stood with his arm slung around Tally’s shoulders. 

“We called it a night, Raelle couldn’t keep her eyes open.” Scylla teased, leaving out the part where they stayed up making out after they went to bed. She stood behind Raelle, her chin resting on the younger girl’s shoulder and her arms wrapped around her waist. Tally was right. Scylla really was going the extra mile to sell their relationship. 

“Let’s hope she can stay awake next weekend for our double date.”   
  
“Gerit, we talked about this. It’s still early days. Let them-” Tally tried to talk him out of the double date, but her boyfriend’s mind was set on the idea. 

“C’mon Tal, it’s been a week already!” He pouted. “We can go see a movie and get something to eat. It’ll be fun! Back me up here, Scylla!”

“Sounds fun.” Scylla agreed. “What do you think, Rae?” 

“Y-yeah.” Raelle stammered, struggling to focus on the conversation when Scylla’s fingers were dancing over her stomach. The other girl was fidgety, her hands rarely staying still for more than a few seconds. “Sounds great. We’re in.” 

“Alright!” Gerit broke out in a grin. “Let’s say we meet at Beltane for seven o’clock Saturday?” The first bell rang and students began disappearing into classrooms. Tally and Gerit said their goodbyes and Gerit tossed a wave at Raelle. 

“See you at lunch, Beautiful.” Scylla pressed a kiss to Raelle’s cheek before following Gerit into their homeroom. Tally waited until they were on their own to round on Raelle. 

“Do you think this double date is really a good idea? Things with you and Scylla are a little blurred right now-” 

“Tally, it’s dinner and a movie with friends. What harm could it do?” Raelle shrugged. “Besides, it means I get to see Scylla again this weekend.” 

Down the other end of the hallway, Abigail poked her head out of the doorway of their homeroom, looking for her friends as the second bell sounded. “Get a move on you two!” 

Monday nights at Beltane were tortuously slow. Raelle had been in the diner for over an hour and hadn’t had a single customer come in. She was glad she was only covering until the owner came back from a doctor’s appointment. 

She was wiping the counter down for the umpteenth time when Libba walked in. “Swythe.” She nodded a greeting at the other girl. 

“Collar. We need to talk.” 

“What? Did your dad forget the stock order again?” Libba’s father was the owner of Beltane and she worked at the diner sometimes too - mostly over the summer. Her mom was Mayor and their family came from old money. That was the only reason Mr Swythe could afford to keep the failing diner open. He looked at it as a piece of town history that Fort Salem couldn’t afford to lose. 

“It’s not about the diner.” Libba took a seat on a stool at the counter. She sounded serious.

“Okay.” Raelle tossed the dishcloth she was holding aside and leaned her elbows on the counter top. 

“Scylla’s using you to make Porter jealous!” Of all the things Raelle expected to come out of the other girl’s mouth, that was low down on the list. 

“Libba-” 

“No, you don’t see it, Collar! She is using you!” 

“Bullshit!” Snapped Raelle. “Scylla wants nothing to do with Porter!”

“You didn’t see them at the party before you got there! They looked pretty cosy to me!” Libba huffed, crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“She’s using you, Raelle! You just don’t see it because you’ve been in love with her for so long you’re just grateful to get a scrap of attention from her! It’s pathetic!”

“Pathetic?” Raelle growled out through clenched teeth, leaning over the counter and getting in Libba’s face. “What’s pathetic is your crush on Abigail!” 

Raelle recoiled as Libba slapped her across the face. A stunned silence fell over them as they stared at each other in shock. Libba’s eyes were still burning with hatred as she stood up to leave. Raelle didn’t try stopping her. 

“Hi girls.” Libba stopped halfway to the front door as her father walked through it. He pressed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead and shot Raelle a pleasant smile. “Thanks for covering for me, Rae.” 

“N-no problem, Mr Swythe.” Raelle somehow forced her voice to sound normal as she answered, as if she wasn’t shaking with anger on the inside. 

“It’s nice to see you two hanging out again. You were inseparable over summer.” Mr Swythe commented absently, missing the way both girls’ cheeks burned with colour. “You should come over for dinner sometime soon, Raelle. Mrs Swythe would love to see you.” 

Libba and Raelle shared nervous glances as Raelle stumbled over her answer. “Uh, I-”

“We’re both pretty swamped, Dad. You know, school work and lacrosse, it doesn’t leave us much free time.” Libba said, letting Raelle off the hook. 

“You’ve still got to eat!” Her father replied with a chuckle, running his hand through her mess of curls. Libba pulled away with a frown, keeping up the pretence of hating it when he did that. “Thanks again for covering, Raelle. Are you still okay to work Wednesday night after practise?” 

Raelle nodded, finally finding her voice again as she said, “Sure thing, Mr Swythe.” 

“Great. See you then.” 

“See ya.”

“Bye, Dad.” 

The two girls walked out together wearing false smiles. Libba made a break for her car, but Raelle caught her wrist before she could pull away. “Can we… talk?” Libba wrenched her arm free from her grasp but didn’t run off. She gestured to her car with a wave of her hand and unlocked the doors with her key fob. 

They climbed inside, sitting in awkward silence as Raelle gathered her thoughts. “I’m sorry for what I said. I was out of line.” 

“Why? You're right.” Libba shrugged. “Bellweathers and Swythes are sworn enemies. Have been for generations. We hate each other… and I’m a fucking idiot for having a pathetic crush on Abigail Bellweather!” She slammed her fist off the steering wheel, unshed tears burning in her eyes. 

Raelle reacted instinctively as she reached over to hold the other girl, wrapping her up in a hug. “We’re both idiots.” She mumbled, rubbing the other girl’s back as Libba choked out a sob. 

“I’m sorry for what I said too. It’s just… You’re my friend, Rae. I don’t want you to get hurt!” To the outside world, the girls were little more than acquaintances who played on the same sports team. They’d never been close. Raelle had befriended a Bellweather - somewhat reluctantly through Tally - and the unwritten laws of high school meant she couldn’t be friends with a Swythe too. 

Raelle had towed the line for the most part. Apart from lacrosse, there didn’t seem to be much they had in common, anyway. That had all changed last summer. She and Libba had worked together at the diner almost every day of the week. Beltane got busier over the summer, between bored teens and curious tourists, so Mr Swythe had drafted Libba in as an extra server and Raelle had taken on all the overtime she could get. 

She’d learned then that Libba wasn’t as bad as Abigail made out. They shared similar taste in music and TV shows. Libba was a big horror movie buff too. That’s what first led Raelle to spending the night at Libba’s house. 

A classic horror movie marathon and too much alcohol turned in to both girls spilling their guts about the people they were hopelessly head over heels for. Raelle had been shocked to learn of Libba's attraction to Abigail. 

They’d comforted each other with kind and reassuring words, but - after yet more alcohol - that comfort somehow morphed into something physical. Libba Swythe was Raelle’s ‘Summer Mystery Girl’ and if Abigail ever found that out she would end Raelle; slowly and painfully. 

Their dalliance had lasted all summer, a sort of friends with benefits thing that made dealing with their unobtainable crushes easier. Their relationship had been physical - no feelings involved. 

When Libba had suggested it - after that first night when a simple drunken kiss had led to Raelle losing her virginity - Raelle had laughed. She’d seen too many corny movies to know it would never work. Feelings would develop. Someone would get hurt. 

Libba had been persistent, though. A week later and another night spent at her house had seen Raelle agreeing to her crazy suggestion. Libba had been right. Nobody fell in love and nobody got hurt, and that summer was one of the best Raelle could remember. 

“I’m fine.” Libba pulled away, rubbing at her eyes. She wasn’t a big hugger - unlike Scylla who seemed to take every opportunity she got to to touch Raelle. Tally’s words from Saturday had stuck with her, and Raelle had been hyper aware of every touch from the other girl since. 

“Scylla isn’t using me to make Porter jealous-”

“Rae, I don’t want to argue with you-”

“So don’t. Just listen.” Said Raelle. She took a deep breath, looking anywhere but at her friend. “Scylla and I are faking to get Porter off her back. Make him think she’s moved on so he’ll leave her alone.” 

Beside her, Libba let out a heavy sigh. “What? That’s fucked up, Rae! How could you put yourself through that?” 

“You’re telling me if Bellweather asked you to be her fake girlfriend and spend all day kissing her, you wouldn’t jump at the chance?” 

Libba shook head, either unable or unwilling to answer her. “I’m sorry I was such a bitch about you two.” She apologised, ducking her head. “I was just pissed. You got your girl… and I didn’t. Now I found it’s all a lie…”

“I should have told you.” Raelle admitted in a sheepish tone. “Your dad’s right, we haven’t been that close since school started.” 

“I don’t think your girlfriend would appreciate us fucking.” Libba said, cracking up with laughter. Raelle joined in and felt lighter for it. 

“No, probably not.” Raelle agreed. “Still friends, though?” She stuck out her hand. Libba shook it, still laughing. 

“Of course, dumbass. And when this stuff with Scylla goes to shit, I’ll be there for you… to say I told you so.” 

“Gee, thanks Swythe.”  
  
"Don't mention it, Collar."


	7. Chapter 7

“How come you’re not tutoring Raelle? Not that I don’t appreciate your company.” Byron lay spread out on Scylla’s bed, the open textbook in front of him completely ignored. Scylla sat at her desk, hunched over her laptop with an unfinished essay on the screen. 

“She’s working.” Scylla answered, a pencil clenched between her teeth. “I’m seeing her tomorrow.” 

“How are things going with you two?” Byron asked, closing his book he abandoned all pretence of studying.

“Fine. She’s not as bad at her subjects as I expected. She takes a lot of AP classes.” 

“That’s not what I was asking about.” Byron sat up and spun Scylla’s computer chair around so she was facing him. “How are things between you two? You seemed pretty cosy at the party. You know, when she spent the night.” 

He bit back a grin as Scylla rolled her eyes at him. She tried turning around again, but Byron wouldn’t have it. He kept his hand on her chair. “Come on, Scylla. Spill the tea!”

“There’s no tea!” Laughed Scylla, doing a terrible job of keeping a straight face as Byron stared her down. 

“There is totally tea!” 

“Fine, fine.” Scylla relented. “We made out the other night at the party when she stayed over… I like her, okay?” 

Byron’s eyes lit up at the prospect of gossip. “You like her? Like, like her? Wanna go down on her like her?” He teased in a sing song voice. Scylla grabbed hold of the cushion she was leaning on and threw it at him. 

“Shut up, Byron!” Scylla’s cheeks were burning. “Yes, I like her, but I’m not going to be another notch on Raelle Collar’s bed post! I’m not ready for a relationship and she doesn’t do them, so it’s not going to go anywhere.” 

“It’s weird. For being such a player, I haven’t been able to find anyone she’s slept with. There aren’t exactly a ton of queer girls in Fort Salem High, out or otherwise.” 

Scylla shrugged. She didn’t want to think about the girls Raelle might have slept with. “She likes older girls. Maybe she’s only been with college girls?” 

“Hmm, I need to do some digging.” 

“No, you don’t.” Scylla snapped, her expression serious. “Because nothing is going to happen.” 

“Sure, Jan.” Byron twisted his face into a smirk. 

Scylla reached for the cushion to throw it at him again, but her aunt walking in stopped her in her tracks. She tucked the pillow behind her, trying to appear nonchalant about it. “Hey Aunt Sarah.”

“Scylla. Byron. Can I get you two anything? Something to drink? Snacks?” Sarah Alder had a fierce reputation as the principle of Fort Salem High, but when it came to family she was as soft as a kitten. 

As Scylla’s best friend of ten years, Byron counted as extended family. They weren’t as close as they once were - mostly thanks to Porter and his jealousy of Byron - but they’d shared a lot over the years and their bond was slowly healing. 

Byron had seen through Porter’s attempt to isolate her from her friends, even if Scylla hadn’t. He’d welcomed his best friend back with open arms when she finally came to her senses and dumped Porter’s sorry ass. 

“We’re good thanks.” Scylla answered while Byron just nodded, surreptitiously opening his text book. 

“Is Raelle not joining you?” Alder asked, her tone light and casual. “It would be nice to meet her properly, in a more informal setting. Perhaps dinner?”

“Sure. I’ll ask her.” Scylla agreed, “Um, we’re planning on seeing a movie Friday night, if that’s okay with you?” 

“Just as long as you’re home by curfew.” With that, Alder left the two teenagers to it. Byron pounced the moment Alder left. 

“You didn’t tell me you were going on a date!” 

“It’s not a date! Well, technically it is… but it’s not a real date. We’re going for dinner and a movie with Tally and Gerit.” 

“Why are you going on a date with them if Tally knows your relationship is bullshit?” 

“Gerit doesn’t know we’re faking. It was his idea.” 

“So what movie are you going to see?” 

Scylla shrugged, “Some horror movie. I forgot the name.” 

“A horror movie?” Byron laughed. “Scyl, you get scared watching Coraline!” 

“Hey! That movie is scary as shit!” She gave a shudder. “I still get nightmares where Aunt Sarah has buttons for eyes!” 

“Well I’m sure you’ll be just fine with Raelle Collar to hold on to for the jump scares! As if you’ll actually see any of the movie. You’ll be too busy making out.” 

“Screw you!” Scylla tossed her cushion at him with a shake of her head. A wry smile made its way onto her face as she said, “She’s actually a great kisser.”

* * *

  
It was pouring of rain Friday night when Scylla rushed up the steps of the Collar’s porch with her denim jacket over her head and knocked on the door. Willa answered, ushering her inside. “Come on in, Raelle’s still getting dressed.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” Scylla chuckled.

“She was two weeks late being born. That child of mine can’t be on time for anything. Drink, dear?” 

“Oh, no thank you, Mrs Collar.” 

“Please, call me Willa.” She took a seat on the couch and motioned for Scylla to join her. “So what is it you girls are doing tonight?” 

Scylla still wasn’t sure what Raelle had told her mom about them, so she stuck with the safe answer. “We’re meeting Tally and Gerit for a movie and dinner.”

“Sounds fun.” Said Willa, a twinkle in her eye. She reached for an album sitting on the coffee table. “How about we keep ourselves busy until Raelle comes down?” 

Upstairs, Raelle tossed aside the third shirt she’d tried on. She’d heard the door go and knew Scylla was waiting on her. Raelle pulled on one of her favourite flannel shirts, a staple of her wardrobe, and decided it would have to do. She ran her hand through her hair on the way downstairs.

“And here she is as a pumpkin…” Raelle stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked on in horror as Scylla and her Mom sat looking through one of the Collar family photo albums. “She’s always loved dressing up- Oh, Raelle, I was just showing Scylla here some of your baby photos.” 

“Why?” Raelle choked out, but then caught herself. “Uh, that’s great Momma, but we’ve got to get going. Tally and Gerit are waiting on us.”

“Oh, I’m sure they won’t mind if we’re a little late.” Said Scylla, a mischievous smile playing on her face. She gasped as Willa turned the page, “You dressed up as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz? Rae, you were so cute!” 

“I was six, and it was Halloween.” Raelle grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. 

“She’s always loved Halloween. Do you girls have plans for it this year? It’s only two weeks away.” Willa looked between the two teens as they exchanged unsure glances. 

“Uh, I usually dress up and go to Tally’s house to hand out candy with her and Abigail. Then we come back here for a movie marathon. It’s sort of tradition… You’re welcome to join us, if you want to?” 

“Sure. Sounds fun.” Scylla agreed, tying herself into yet another weekend in Raelle Collar’s company. The pair said their goodbyes to Willa and ventured out into the rain - Raelle had the forethought to grab an umbrella from the stand by the door. She walked Scylla to her side of the car first, making sure she didn’t get soaked through.

She was beaming as Raelle joined her in the car. “So what are we doing for Halloween? We should be one of those obnoxious couples who have matching costumes!”

“Definitely!” Raelle grinned. Scylla’s enthusiasm was infectious. “Tally and Gerit went as Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf last year. It was so annoying.” 

“Was Tally the Wolf?” 

“Yeah, you should have seen Gerit as Red. That boy looks good in heels.” Raelle cracked, making Scylla laugh. 

“Oh, I’ll bet.”

Tally and Gerit were waiting inside for them when Scylla parked outside Beltane. It was quiet inside, just like it had been two weeks ago when Raelle had first propositioned Scylla. Libba was working. She tossed Raelle a stiff nod as the couple walked through the door. 

“Hey, Collar. Hope you’re enjoying your date while I cover your shift.” Libba stood with her arms folded and a perpetual scowl on her face. 

“I’m covering yours next Saturday, Swythe.” Raelle rolled her eyes at Libba’s dramatics before joining Tally and Gerit in their booth. The two couples greeted each other and made small talk while they waited on their orders. 

As the only customers in the diner, they didn’t have to wait long. Libba put their plates down in front of them, topped up their drinks, then sat behind the counter and picked up the book she’d been reading before they all walked in.

“Gotta love the friendly service here.” Said Scylla, her tone dry. 

“Libba’s bark is worse than her bite.” Raelle replied without thinking. 

“I didn’t know you two were tight. Does Bellweather know?” Scylla teased as Raelle squirmed in her seat. 

“We’re not. We work together sometimes, that’s all.” Her answer came out more defensive than she intended, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Scylla. Raelle felt the other girl’s eyes on her as she said goodbye to Libba on the way out. 

“See ya, Swythe.” 

“Later, Collar.” Libba gave a grunt in response, not even bothering to lift her eyes from her book. 

The closest movie theatre was in Salem Town, the next town over, and a thirty minute drive away. The two couples piled into Gerit’s car, with Scylla and Raelle in the back. It made more sense for them to take one car, and Raelle was sure Tally would have a panic attack if Scylla drove them.

Once they were at the movie theatre the four teens collected their tickets and queued for drinks. Gerit and Tally ordered an enormous tub of popcorn to share, despite having just had dinner. 

The movie they were seeing had been out for a few weeks already, so the auditorium was almost empty. Gerit led them up the stairs and right to the middle of the back row just as the lights dimmed.

Barely ten minutes into the movie saw Scylla already clutching Raelle’s arm and burying her face in her shoulder at the first jump scare. Raelle didn’t mind in the slightest. They were sharing an armrest, so she laced her fingers with Scylla’s, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Scylla returned it, her head still resting comfortably on Raelle’s shoulder. 

Halfway into the movie and Raelle felt like her hand might drop off from how hard Scylla squeezed it every time she got scared. She turned her head, her lips almost grazing Scylla’s ear as she told her so, “Just a reminder, I need that hand when you’re done with it.” 

“Shut up…” Scylla groaned, burying her face as a particularly gruesome scene played out on the big screen. 

“I’m serious.” Muttered Raelle. “I lost the feeling in it like half an hour a-” Scylla reached up and kissed her, cutting her off. If the kiss was supposed to silence Raelle’s teasing then it did the job. 

Raelle forgot about the world around them as Scylla’s lips moved against her own, then the older girl’s tongue slipped into her mouth and the entire universe could have disappeared around them for all Raelle cared. 

She closed her eyes and went with it. The hand the other girl had previously been crushing cupped the back of Scylla’s head, fingers playing with the fine baby hairs at the nape of her neck. Scylla pushed up the arm rest dividing them and moved closer, her own hand coming to rest on Raelle’s thigh.

They stayed liked that for the rest of the movie, the lights startling them as they came back on an hour later. The pair pulled apart with sheepish smiles as Gerit roasted them for missing most of the movie. 

“Hey, I was just doing my duty as a good girlfriend and protecting Scyl from the scary movie!” Raelle defended herself on the way out of the auditorium, her arm slung around Scylla’s shoulders. 

“I don’t like horror movies, okay?” The older girl gave her fake girlfriend a playful elbow in the ribs as Gerit rolled his eyes at them. 

“Me neither. Raelle, Abigail and Gerit always drag me to them.” Tally said, sympathising with the other girl. 

“Wow, our usual Halloween movie marathon is gonna be tons of fun for you!” Gerit laughed. 

“Oh, god.” Scylla groaned, burying her face in Raelle’s shoulder again as Gerit fished in his pocket for his car keys. “Can I take a rain check?” 

“No way!” Said Gerit. “Halloween is the best night of the year! And it’s a Saturday this year, the same day as our first game of the season. You have to come support your girl!”  
  
“Of course.” Scylla agreed as she and Raelle climbed into the back seat. “Wouldn’t miss it.” Raelle felt a swell of pride in her chest as Scylla gave her an adoring smile, forgetting for a moment that it wasn’t real. Scylla had that effect on her.

It was only once they were back in Fort Salem and Scylla was driving her home that Raelle brought it up again. “You know, you don’t have to come to my game, or to the movie marathon. We can come up with an excuse… I mean, it’s two weeks away. We might not even be doing this by then.”

“Is there someone else you’d rather spend Halloween with?” Scylla asked, giving the other girl a sideways glance as she pulled up in Raelle’s drive. “Libba maybe?” 

“What?” Raelle scrunched her face up. “No! I just meant Porter seems to get the message… We might not have to pretend anymore by then. That’s all.” She shrugged, secretly hoping Scylla would disagree. 

She did. “Porter’s actually been calling me a lot. Asking me to meet him, why I’m with you, why I broke up with him… He’s still intense. I need to keep this going for a bit longer. If that’s okay with you?” 

“No problem. I still need the tutoring.” Raelle laughed, trying to make light of the situation. “Uh, what time is your curfew?” 

“Midnight.” Scylla glanced at her watch. She still had over an hour before her aunt expected her home. 

“Wanna come in and watch cartoons for a bit? That helps Tally after scary movies. She gets nightmares.” 

“Sure.” Scylla switched off the engine and unbuckled her seat belt, following Raelle at a sprint. The rain still hadn’t let up, and it soaked them in the short distance from the drive to the porch. 

They kicked their shoes off at the door and peeled off their jackets, hanging them up on the rack in the hallway. Raelle guided Scylla to her room before disappearing to find them some towels to dry off with. 

Scylla was lying on her bed, already flicking through the TV channels, when Raelle came back. She tossed her a towel before she started drying her own hair. “What are we watching?” Raelle asked, dropping beside the other girl.

“Recess.” Said Scylla, finally settling on a channel. Raelle approved. 

“Cool.” Raelle grabbed a pillow and tucked it under her chin, doing her best to ignore the fact that she and Scylla were once again alone and sharing a bed - and what that had led to last time. “Old school. I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, thanks for reading folks!


	8. Chapter 8

Raelle woke up, lying at the bottom of her bed, with a pillow tucked under her head and Scylla curled up at her side. An episode of Rugrats played on the TV in the corner of her room. It took Raelle a moment to remember where she was. She blinked and rubbed at her eyes. 

“Scylla.” Her voice came out husky as she shook the other girl awake. “Scyl, wake up.” 

“Hmm.” Scylla grumbled, swatting at the hand shaking her. “Five more minutes…” She shuffled closer to Raelle, pressing her face into her shoulder. She was tempted to let her be, but Raelle didn’t want her getting in trouble with her aunt. 

“Scylla, it’s after midnight. Your curfew.” 

“Damn it.” Scylla rolled over and scrambled for her phone on the bedside table. It was five past midnight and there was already a missed call from her aunt. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair with a yawn. “I better call a Lyft. I’m too tired to drive.”

“Stay?” Suggested Raelle, catching her off guard. “If it’s okay with your aunt? It’s late. I doubt she wants you wrapping your Jeep around a telephone pole.”

“I’ll mention that.” Scylla chuckled. Lying back beside the other girl, she lay on her side with her phone pressed to her ear as she waited for her aunt to pick up. “Aunt Sarah, hi… Sorry I fell asleep at Raelle’s. Is it okay if I spend the night here? Okay, thanks. Bye.” 

“You’re not in trouble, are you?” Raelle asked. She’d heard Alder mention discussing Scylla’s curfew with her tomorrow. Scylla waved her concerns off as she tossed her phone aside. 

“She’s fine. My aunt is actually quite chill.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” Raelle snorted with laughter. “I’ll find you something to wear for bed.” She stood up and stretched, craning her neck from side to side to get rid of the crick in it. 

“Thanks.” Scylla excused herself to go wash up. She came back a few minutes later, fresh faced with her makeup washed off, and bit back a smirk as she found Raelle holding bright pink pyjamas with little red hearts on them. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Seriously?” 

“They were a Christmas present off my Grandmaw. I don’t wear ‘em.” 

“This is payback for me making you wear Byron’s shirt, isn’t it?” Scylla rolled her eyes as she snatched the offending garments from Raelle’s hand. “Well the joke is on you. I like them.” She wandered back into the bathroom to change, leaving Raelle to do the same. 

Raelle left her clothes in a heap and changed into the shorts and tank top she usually wore for bed. Scylla walked back in the room as Raelle wrestled a sleeping bag from the top of her closet. “A little late for camping, isn’t it?”

“Oh, no I… It’s for me. I figured I’d sleep on the couch.” Raelle shifted from foot to foot, feeling the full weight of Scylla’s scrutiny as the other girl frowned. 

“Why? It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before, Rae.” She laughed, trying to lighten the tension. “Which side do you sleep on?” 

“Uh… the left.” Answered Raelle, shoving the sleeping bag back in the closet. Scylla moved to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. Raelle took a steadying breath before moving to switch off the light and joining her. 

Despite having not long woke up, Raelle wasn’t the least bit tired. She felt wide awake, lying on her side, facing away from the other girl. Beside her, Scylla seemed to have the same problem. Raelle listened to her turn over with a sigh. They were each on their own side of the bed, and the space between them might as well have been a chasm. 

Raelle wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but she woke with a start hours later. Groggy from sleep, it took her a moment to work out what had woken her up. She was in the middle of her bed, with Scylla pressed at her side. 

Far from sleeping peacefully, Scylla was thrashing around and whimpering like she was in pain. “Scylla? Scyl?” Raelle shook her gently, rearing back as Scylla lashed out at her. The older girl woke with a scream, her eyes wide and panic stricken.

She was shaking as Raelle reached for her. “Scylla?” Her head snapped around to face Raelle and the panic drained from her face. Her shoulders sagged as she let out a sob and slumped into Raelle’s arms. 

Raelle held her close, making soothing shushing noises and rubbing her back as Scylla clung to her. “You were having a nightmare. Was it the movie?” Scylla shook her head, but didn’t offer an explanation. Raelle didn’t push her. She carried on holding the other girl. 

Scylla’s sobs quietened. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. “I get nightmares a lot.” She admitted in a voice little more than a whisper. Raelle remained quiet, still rubbing small circles into her back, giving the other girl time. “I heard my parents die.” 

The admission sucked all the air out of the room. Raelle sat in stunned silence, unsure quite what to say. Sorry didn’t seem to cut it. 

“I was twelve. Men broke into our house in the middle of the night… My Mom heard a noise in the garage and my Dad went to go see what it was. I heard yelling and my Mom came in my room in a panic. She was on the phone to 911. She told me to hide in my closet…”

Scylla took a deep breath, her eyes glassy with tears. Raelle wanted to tell her she didn’t have to go on, but it seemed like Scylla needed to get it all out. 

“There were these loud popping noises, like firecrackers… then everything went quiet. I was so scared… I wanted to call for my Mom, but I…” Scylla shook her head, the memories still raw and painful. She choked on a sob. 

“Scyl.” Raelle wrapped both arms around the other girl, holding her close while Scylla buried her face in her shoulder. 

Scylla carried on, her voice muffled, “I don’t know how long I hid for until the cops showed up. Sheriff Bellweather came into my room and found me in the closet. She carried me outside and told me to keep my eyes shut the entire time.” 

“Scylla, I’m so sorry.” Raelle felt tears pricking at her own eyes, but she had to stay strong for the other girl. She’d known Scylla’s parents were dead, but she hadn’t known the details - hadn’t known Scylla had been there to hear it happen. 

“I rarely talk about it.” Scylla lifted her head. “The nightmares are always worse this time of year. It… it happened on Halloween.” She shifted to lie on her side. Raelle moved to mirror her position, so they were lying face to face. 

“There’s no pressure to come over here for Halloween, but it might be a good distraction?” Raelle suggested, trying to take the other girl’s mind off her nightmare. Scylla managed a wry smile. Reaching out, she linked her fingers through Raelle’s, seeking comfort.

“Byron throws a party every year. A hundred people having a good time when you’re miserable isn’t much of a distraction.”

“Well you’re in luck. There’ll only be six of us and nobody will be having a good time.” Raelle joked. “You’ll be bored out of your mind, watching movies you hate with a bunch of lacrosse players pumped up from a match. You’ll be miserable.” Raelle smiled as Scylla let out a shaky laugh.

“Sounds perfect.” She tried to hide a yawn behind her hand, but Raelle noticed. 

“Want to try and go back to sleep?” She gently coaxed, but Scylla shook her head. 

“I don’t know if I can.” 

“Roll over.” Raelle instructed, her voice firm. Scylla did as she was told without question, trusting the other girl. She was rewarded with Raelle pressed against her back and a strong arm wrapped around her waist. “Close your eyes. I’m right here… I won’t let anything bad happen.” 

Scylla believed her.

* * *

It was light out the next time Scylla came to. Her awakening was much less traumatic this time. She was still curled up on her side with Raelle’s warm body flush against her back and her arm draped over her stomach. Her phone was ringing on the bedside table. She reached over, groping for her phone with the ends of her fingers as she tried not to wake Raelle. 

It didn’t work. The other girl stirred with a sigh, her fingers grasping the front of Scylla’s shirt as she muttered, “Too early…” into the back of her head. Scylla bit back a smile as she answered her phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Scyl. What you up to?” Asked Byron, his tone light and upbeat.

“Sleeping, you freak.” Scylla grumbled, letting her head sink back into the pillow. 

“Oh? Give Raelle my best, would you?” Said Byron, in that same overly cheerful voice. Scylla felt her insides squirm. Did he know where she was? Or was he taking a stab in the dark and hoping she’d trip herself up? Scylla doubled down. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m at home.” 

“Really? Because I’m outside your house and your aunt told me you spent the night at your girlfriend’s.” 

“Why are you calling so early?” Scylla glossed over her lie. Byron let her get away with it for now, but she was sure he’d bring it up later. 

“Uh, we’re meant to be getting breakfast at Beltane’s, remember? To gossip about your hot date last night. You can tell me all about how you ended up in Raelle Collar’s bed-” Scylla covered the speaker with her hand, wary of Raelle overhearing. 

“I’ll be half an hour.” She barked into the phone and hung up with a heavy sigh. “Raelle.” She tried to move the other girl’s arm, but Raelle wasn’t having it. 

She stirred with a grumbled, “No.” 

“I didn’t ask you anything.” Scylla laughed at her petulance as she refused to budge. 

“No, but you were about to, and if it involves moving, then the answer is no.” She whined, digging her heels in. Scylla wiggled and rolled over so she was facing the other girl. Raelle had her eyes closed as though she was going back to sleep. Scylla poked at her cheek, smirking as Raelle halfheartedly swatted her hand away. 

“I’m meeting Byron at Beltane’s. Breakfast is on him if you wanna come?”

“Tired…” Raelle grumbled, though she finally cracked her eyes open. “Too early.”

“Come on! Think of it as you working on becoming a morning person!” Scylla teased, tugging on her arm until Raelle gave in with a hefty sigh, muttering something under her breath about sleep deprivation. She rolled out of bed and stumbled bleary-eyed into the bathroom across the hall. Scylla was dressed by the time Raelle came back with a toothbrush shoved between her lips. 

Raelle picked up her bra and jeans from the floor, rummaged through her chest of drawers for fresh underwear and socks, and selected the first shirt she laid her hands on from her closet before trudging back into the bathroom. 

She returned a few minutes later, fresh faced, dressed and yawning loudly. “Bathroom’s free. There’s a new toothbrush in the vanity. Momma always keeps spares.” 

“My own toothbrush? I didn’t realise we were that serious.” Scylla grinned, enjoying the way Raelle’s cheeks coloured at the insinuation. Raelle shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans and ducked her head. Scylla slipped into the bathroom, letting it drop and putting the other girl out of her misery. 

She opened the vanity cupboard and found fresh towels, an assortment of soaps, shampoos and deodorants and a handful of toothbrushes still in their packaging. Scylla chose a green one and brushed her teeth before washing her face and tying her hair back.

She was wearing last night’s clothes, and she knew Byron would give her stick for it, but there wasn’t time for her to go home and change; and borrowing something from Raelle would only add fuel to the fire. 

Scylla drove them to Beltane’s. The diner was busier than Raelle expected for a Saturday morning. Mr Swythe was working alone, and he shot Raelle a pleading look while taking a customer’s order. 

Byron was in his and Scylla’s usual booth at the back. Raelle followed Scylla to the booth and slipped off her jacket, placing it on the bench as Scylla sat down opposite her best friend. “Sorry guys, if you want breakfast this year I’d better go give Mr Swythe a hand. Be right back.” She squeezed Scylla’s shoulder before disappearing behind the counter. 

“I got it, Mr S.” Raelle took the notepad and pencil from the haggard owner, letting him dash back into the kitchen. She topped up the coffee of a regular customer sitting at the counter - an old timer with a bushy beard - before moving on to take the orders from the customers sitting in the booths. 

“How was your date?” Byron greeted his best friend once they were alone. “See much of the movie?” 

“Not really.” Scylla admitted with a smirk, watching Raelle on the other side of the diner out of the corner of her eye. The younger girl was beaming at an elderly couple as she took their order. Raelle tucked the loose side of her hair back behind her ear and caught Scylla looking. She sent a smile her way.

“What happened to not becoming a notch on her bedpost?” Byron waggled his eyebrows at her. Scylla gave out a haughty sigh as she rolled her eyes back at him.

“Nothing happened! We were watching cartoons after the movie and I fell asleep. That’s it!” Scylla didn’t mention the part where she’d woken up from a nightmare and broken down in front of the other girl. Even if she’d wanted to, she couldn’t, not with Raelle approaching their table. 

She pulled the pencil out from behind her ear and stood poised to take their orders. “What can I get you, folks?” Scylla ordered their usual without needing to look at the menu. “Anything else?” 

“Huh, I don’t know. I came here with my girlfriend but she disappeared and I don’t know what she wants to eat.” Scylla bit her lip, trying to keep a straight face as she teased the younger girl. 

“Not to worry, Ma’am. I’m sure I know what she likes.” Raelle grinned, playing along. “Your food and your girlfriend shouldn’t be long.” 

“God, I want to puke.” Byron said once they were alone again, earning a kick under the table from Scylla. “Ow! What was that for?” 

“Being an ass.” 

Raelle joined them twenty minutes later with their food and took the empty seat beside Scylla. “Sorry about that. It’s not usually so busy in here.” 

“Oh, it’s fine. I was just asking how your date went last night.” Said Byron. Raelle ducked her head, her cheeks reddening as she reached for her coffee. “Ow!” Byron yelped a second time as Scylla’s foot connected with his shin. She shot him a warning look and promptly changed the subject. 

The conversation eventually turned to the upcoming holiday and what they were doing for Halloween. “I have plans with Raelle.” Said Scylla, surprising her best friend. Most years for Halloween he had to drag her out kicking and screaming. 

“Movie marathon at my house if you want to come?” Raelle extended him an invitation, but he waved it off. 

“Thanks, but I already have plans.” Byron announced and told them all about his upcoming date with a college freshman from the next town over. He felt less guilty about it, knowing Scylla wouldn’t be spending the night alone. 

Talk of Halloween continued as Scylla drove Raelle home an hour later. “I’ve been thinking about our costumes. How about Bella and Edward?” Scylla asked, keeping a straight face even as Raelle glared at her.

“Are you freaking kidding me? I am not dressing as some sparkly ass vampire-” 

“I was kidding!” Scylla finally cracked, her smirk spreading all the way across her face. “But I did get an idea from a book in your room.” 

“Which one?”

“ _King Arthur and his Knights_. I thought we could dress up as Arthur and Guinevere?”

“Oh my god, yes!” Raelle sat up straighter in her seat, her eyes alive with excitement. “I get to be Arthur, though!” 

“Aw, but I wanted to see you in a dress…” Scylla teased, laughing as Raelle twisted her face at her. 

“Not gonna happen, Ramshorn.” Raelle huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as Scylla pulled up outside her house. Her Mom’s car sat in the drive. She was already home from her night shift. 

“Fine, you can be Arthur.” Scylla relented, earning a dazzling smile from the other girl. 

“Thanks, Scyl!” Raelle leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Scylla’s cheek without thinking before she hopped out of the Jeep. “See ya Monday!” 

Raelle felt on cloud nine as she walked through her front door. Costume ideas were running through her mind and Raelle was already working out a plan to get Scylla to agree to let her drive them to Tally’s on her bike. 

She found her mom standing at the window waving Scylla off. “Hey, Momma. How was your shift?” 

“Fine.” Willa turned her attention to her daughter. “How was your date?” 

“It wasn’t a date, Momma.”

“Sure, and that wasn’t a goodbye kiss and Scylla didn’t spend the night either.” Willa mused, making Raelle blush. Raelle felt torn between telling her mom the truth and leaving out the part where she and Scylla were only pretending to date. 

“It’s early days.” She shrugged, trying to hide just how invested she was in the other girl. Willa saw right through it. 

“Is Scylla the girl you’ve been crushing on all this time? The girl your friends tease you about?” 

“Yeah.” Raelle looked down at the floor as she shoved her hands in her pockets and bit back a smile. 

“And what about that girl you spent the summer sneaking around with? The Swythe girl?” Raelle’s eyes bulged at the question. She’d thought she’d done a good job of hiding that from her parents. She should have known better. Her mother didn’t miss a thing. 

“We were just fooling around. Wasn’t anything serious… Scylla’s different.” 

“She’s a nice girl. I like her.” 

“Me too, Momma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever guys, thanks for reading and for all the comments and kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

  
“Momma, have you seen my shorts? I can’t find them anywhere!” Raelle hollered as she came thundering down the stairs. She skidded to a stop in the hallway as she caught sight of Scylla standing at her front door. Raelle was painfully aware she was only half dressed. “Scylla, hey! You’re early.” 

“No. I’m not.” The older girl smirked as Raelle tugged her jersey down over her thighs. 

“Raelle, dear, maybe you should go put some pants on?” Willa suggested, closing the door behind Scylla. 

“I, uh… I can’t find my shorts.” 

“They’re in your closet! Every time, Raelle…” Willa shook her head with a sigh and brushed past her daughter to go look; leaving the two teens standing awkwardly in the hallway. 

“So, you all set for the game?” Scylla asked, making small talk. 

“Uh yeah, pretty much.” Said Raelle. “Minus my shorts. Are you sure you’re not early?” 

“Pretty sure. It’s five after ten.” 

“Raelle, catch!” Willa appeared at the top of the stairs and tossed Raelle’s lacrosse shorts down to her. She fumbled to catch them, the silk shorts slipping through her fingers and landing on the floor. 

“Smooth, Collar.” Scylla laughed as Raelle scooped them up from the floor and yanked them on. “Remind me, does your place on the team involve a lot of catching?” 

“I gotta go finish getting dressed.” Raelle ducked the question as she turned and fled up the stairs, crossing her mom on the way. Willa shook her head at her. 

“That girl… How are you, Scylla? Are you coming over with the girls for Halloween tonight?”

“I’m good thanks, and yeah I am. Raelle won’t let me hear the end of it if I don’t.” 

“She loves Halloween. Always has.” Willa mused. Her interrogation of the other girl ended as Raelle ran back down the stairs, her lacrosse stick in hand and her kit bag slung over her shoulder. 

“Okay, let’s get going. Tally’s waiting on us-”

“Wait a minute, young lady. You haven’t even had breakfast! You can’t play on an empty stomach.” 

“Momma, we’re gonna be late as it is!” 

“Don’t worry, Mrs Collar, I’ll make sure she eats something. We’ll swing by a drive-thru on the way to Salem town.” Scylla said in a bid to appease the older woman. 

Willa gave her shoulder a squeeze with a grateful smile. “Thank you for looking after her, dear. Someone has to.” 

“Momma!” Raelle whined. “I don’t need looking after! Wait… where are my shoes?” 

They were only a few minutes late picking up Tally. She tossed her kit bag and stick in the trunk along with Raelle’s and climbed into the back of Scylla’s Jeep with a smile stretched all the way across her face. 

“Hey guys! First game of the season, Rae-Rae!” Tally sat forward, her hands finding her friend’s shoulders as she jumped around like an over stimulated five-year-old.

“Rae-Rae?” Scylla broke out in laughter at the nickname while Raelle sunk in her seat with a scowl.

“I hate you both so much.” She muttered. 

“No, you don’t! You-love-me!” Tally sung in an off key voice while reaching around to pinch Raelle’s cheek. Raelle swatted her hand away, her scowl slipping. Tally’s good mood was infectious and Raelle was already pumped for the game.

“There’s no way we can lose to Salem Town! Well, not unless Porter pulls the crap he’s been doing in training.” Tally said, almost offhanded, while Raelle glared at her in the rear-view mirror. It was too late. 

“What?” Scylla gave the blonde a sideways glance. “What’s he been doing? You said everything was fine.” 

“And it is.” Raelle shrugged. “He’s just been a little physical in training, that’s all.” 

“Raelle, he floored you like four-”

“Yeah, got it. Thanks Tal!” Raelle turned in her seat to deliver a more forthright warning to shut up about Porter. 

“Son of a…” Scylla shook her head, her grip tightening on the steering wheel. “I’m sorry, Raelle. I’ll give that asshole a piece of my mind-”

“No, Scylla. It’s fine.” Said Raelle. “He’s just butt hurt because he thinks we’re dating. And besides, Coach already chewed him out for it. Everything is cool. Right, Tally?”

“Right…” Tally agreed, sounding about as convinced as Scylla looked. She let it go while Tally changed the conversation. “So what are you guys going as for Halloween? Raelle refused to tell me. I’ve been trying to get it out of her all week!”

“Sorry, Tally. My lips are sealed.” Scylla mimed zipping her lips shut before sharing a conspiratorial grin with Raelle. 

“That’s so not fair! I already told Raelle mine! I’m dressing as a cop and Gerit’s going to be my sexy prisoner!” Tally beamed. 

“That’s great, Tal. Just please don’t have sex in my basement.” 

“That was one time!” 

“Yeah, and my Mom caught you!” Raelle reminded her through tears of laughter. Scylla watched the exchange out of the corner of her eye. She enjoyed hearing the other girl laugh. “She was so confused! She thought we were dating! She was so afraid to tell me in case she broke my heart or something!” 

“I think she was disappointed when I told her I was straight.” Tally nodded in agreement. 

“Coming out is hard to do, Tal.” Raelle reached back and patted her friend’s hand. “We still love you, even if you are a hetero.” 

“Thanks, Rae-Rae.” 

“I said stop calling me that!”

* * *

The rival school’s gym was packed by the time the three girls walked in. The air felt charged with the excitement of the first game of the season. Being the closest town to Fort Salem, Salem Town were their sworn rivals and half the school had turned up to watch the game. 

Scylla stole a kiss from Raelle before she went to look for a seat. “Knock ‘em dead.” She grinned, holding onto Raelle’s hand until the last second.

Raelle and Tally made their way to the girls’ locker room, where Abigail and Libba stood dressed and waiting. For once they weren’t at each other’s throats. 

“You’re late, Collar.” Libba delighted in pointing out as Raelle tosses her kit bag on the nearest bench and sat down to pull on her pads. Beside her, Tally did the same. 

“Tally’s late too, how come I always get the blame?” 

“Tally’s only late because she rode with you, Shitbird.” Abigail chimed in. “Hurry your ass, Coach is waiting on us next door.” 

The logistics of having a mixed sex team meant being split between two locker rooms. Coach Quartermaine held their pre-game prep talk in the boys’ locker room once everyone was dressed. 

The four girls found the coach stood outside the other locker room. She pounded on the door and waited for someone to open it and give them the all clear to enter. 

Inside, Quartermaine stood in the centre of the room, addressing her team. “Listen up ladies and gents, this is our first game of the season! Let’s start how we mean to go on, shall we? Today should be an easy win, but that doesn’t mean we go light! I want everyone bringing there A game! You’re one unit, you work as a team and everybody pulls their weight! Got it?” 

“Got it, Coach!” A chorus of echoes sounded around the room as Quartermaine rallied the troops. Personal grudges were set aside and individual egos forgotten about in favour of winning. Nothing else mattered - at least that was how it was meant to be.

“Collar.” Porter stopped Raelle on her way out. She tensed, gearing up for a fight as she wrenched her arm from his grasp. He held his hands up in apology. “Sorry. I just wanted to say… No hard feelings? Good luck out there.” He stuck his hand out for her to shake. 

“Yeah, you too.”

The other team was composed of ten guys. They held the advantage in brute force, but Raelle and Libba were small and fast. Raelle was a sniper. Her small stature meant she could run rings around guys twice her size.

Indoor lacrosse differed from field lacrosse in that only six people played at a time, instead of the usual ten, and substitutions happened continuously. Raelle and Libba would switch on the fly, working in tandem with Clive and Abigail while Gerit worked the crease. 

Tally tended goal, while Porter and Adil played defence, switching in an and out with Ciro and Augustin who acted as transition players.

Tally, Gerit, Clive, Raelle, Porter and Adil started as the first line. Gerit took the face off to start the game. He stood opposite a guy twice his size with a beard poking through the cage of his helmet. 

“Hey, guy.” Gerit nodded as the guy stared him down like he was a prize steak. “I have a girlfriend, just so you know.” 

The other player grunted as the lead official set the ball on the ground between their sticks. Gerit was on one knee, while his opponent hunched over. The referee blew the whistle clenched in his teeth and the game began. 

Gerit won the faceoff, taking possession of the ball and starting the shot clock. They had thirty seconds to take a shot at the goal or lose possession. Raelle was already in position by the time he looked up. Freeing himself of his opponent, he passed to her and Raelle made the shot, easily sinking it past the opposing side’s goalkeeper. 

Abigail gave Raelle a high-five as she came on to the floor, switching places with Libba in front of their team’s bench. Scylla sat a few rows up, clapping and cheering with a grin on her face. Raelle shot her a wave before she headed back to the crease for the next face off.

At the start of the second quarter, Fort Salem was up by three goals to none and Raelle was confident they were going to wipe the floor with the other team. Their only shot on goal had been stopped by Tally, and Porter and Adil were doing their job keeping the other side’s offensive players away from the goal. 

Porter got possession of the ball after a stick check and passed it to Raelle. She wasn’t clear though, and the burly defender hovering beside her delivered a punishing cross-check, knocking her off balance. 

She slammed to the floor, her wrist crunching underneath the weight of her own body as she kept hold of her stick. Play carried on around her as Quartermaine shouted for Libba to take over for Raelle. 

Raelle wasn’t in the exchange area in front of their bench, though. The substitution wouldn’t be legal until she was. Libba hollered at her to move her ass before she realised the other girl was writhing in pain. 

She ran onto the floor at the same moment as Abigail stopped chasing the ball and headed to help her friend. The whistle went, and the game came to a stop as Libba and Abigail helped Raelle on to her feet and over to the bench where Scylla and the coach were waiting. 

“You two get back in the game.” Quartermaine barked at the two offensive players as the official called for a penalty and the game to resume. Abigail hesitated. 

“Go.” Raelle growled through gritted teeth while cradling her injured wrist. Behind her, Scylla made her way down the bleachers to be with her. 

“Raelle! Wow, that looks bad…” She cringed at the sight of Raelle’s swollen wrist. It was twice the size of her other one and already starting to bruise. 

“I think that’s going to need an x-ray.” Quartermaine clucked her tongue. “We need to get you checked out at a hospital.” 

“I’ll take her.” Scylla offered, her arm wrapping around Raelle’s waist. “Her Mom works at Salem General. I’ll call her and let her know what happened.”  
  


Raelle lay in an examination bay in the emergency room of Salem General Hospital, propped up on pillows with her injured wrist cradled in her lap. Scylla sat in a plastic chair beside her bed. “How are you feeling?” 

“Amazing.” Raelle giggled. Having just returned from x-ray, the attending physician had prescribed her a Vicodin when she first arrived and it had kicked in. “Can we go yet?”

“Not yet. Your Mom should be back soon.” Scylla bit back a grin at Raelle’s inebriated antics. Willa was on shift and had met the girls when they first arrived over an hour ago. 

“I can’t feel my lips…” Raelle said, a serious expression crossing her face before she broke out in a fresh round of giggling. “Can I feel yours?” 

“Maybe later.” Scylla couldn’t hold her laughter in any longer. She swatted Raelle’s hand away as the other girl reached for her - at the same time as the curtain drew back and Willa Collar stepped into the bay. 

“Hey Momma!” 

“Hi, baby.” Willa kissed the top of her daughter’s head, wearing a patient smile. “How are you feeling?” 

“Great!”

“That’s good. We got your x-rays back. The wrist is broken. You’re gonna need a cast, and there’ll be no lacrosse for at least six weeks.” 

“But Momma…” Raelle whined, losing her good cheer as reality smashed through the haze of the painkillers. “I’ll miss most of the season!” 

“And the next one will start in March. Lacrosse isn’t the be all and end all, baby-girl.” Said Willa, leaving no room for arguing. 

Feeling sorry for the other girl, Scylla reached for her good hand and gave it a squeeze. “Hey, look on the bright side. If you’re not training, you’ll have more time to study.”

“Whoopee…” Raelle rolled her eyes with a huff. She caught Scylla’s expression fall and added a hasty apology, “Sorry, Scyl. I didn’t mean that.” 

“It’s fine.” Scylla shrugged it off, her fingers still linked with Raelle’s. “You’re tired. I’ll drive you home after you get your cast and you can sleep it off.” 

“Sleep?” Raelle frowned. “I don’t have time to sleep. We’ve got to be at Tally’s in a few hours.”

“You’re still going ahead with tonight?”

“Of course. It’d take a lot more than a broken bone to get me to cancel Halloween. So don’t think you’re getting out of the scary movie marathon that easily, Ramshorn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, apologies for posting later than normal and the slightly shorter chapter - the next chapter should make up for it! Also I've never played/watched lacrosse so did the best I could with the descriptions. As ever, thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little early - it's Sunday somewhere - and is thankfully longer than the last one! As ever, thanks for reading and I appreciate all the comments and kudos.

“We forgot Tally!” Raelle, who had been sitting in the front passenger seat of Scylla’s Jeep with her eyes closed, sat bolt upright - startling the other girl. The Jeep swerved into the oncoming lane of traffic until Scylla frantically corrected the wheel. An SUV passing in the opposite direction blared its horn at her as she let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh my god, Scylla! We have to go get her!” Raelle’s icy blue eyes were comically wide as she turned around in her seat to double-check her friend wasn’t just hiding in the back. 

Scylla bit back a smirk. Raelle and painkillers did not mix well. Scylla had promised the other girl’s mom she would take care of her, though, insisting Willa didn’t need to take the day off work.

It had seemed an easy task, but watching a spaced out Raelle was like babysitting a four-year-old - if she wasn’t napping then she was asking a million questions. 

“Rae, she rode back with Abigail and Adil. We just came from the hospital, remember?” Scylla said in a patient voice. 

“Hospital?” Raelle frowned. “Why? Are you okay? Did someone do something to you? Do I need to kick someone’s ass- Ow.” In Raelle’s animated state, she had tried to move her left arm and found it in a sling. 

A light blue fiberglass cast poked out the end of the sling. It covered her hand - with space for her fingers and thumb - and went halfway up to her elbow. 

Raelle inspected the cast like it was the first time she’d seen it, and Scylla was glad the doctor at the hospital had prescribed her a lower dose of painkillers to go home with. She would just need to persevere until the stronger dose was out of Raelle’s system in a few hours. 

“I’m fine. You’re the one who got hurt. Playing lacrosse. Do you remember?” 

“Oh… Yeah. Sure.” 

Scylla reached over the space between them and patted Raelle’s knee. “Why don’t you close your eyes again? I’ll wake you when we get to your house.” 

“Okay. Good idea.” Raelle agreed, her eyelids closing over like they had lead weights attached to them. Scylla gave a quiet sigh. Taking her hand back from Raelle’s knee, she ran it through her hair. It was going to be a long night. At least taking care of the other girl would keep her distracted from thinking about her parents too much. 

Scylla pulled up outside the house she shared with her aunt and left Raelle sleeping in the car while she went inside. There was no point in waking her up. Scylla only needed to grab her costume and her overnight bag.

Her aunt sat in the living room, stockinged feet propped up on the coffee table as she read a trashy paperback novel. Alder set it aside when she heard Scylla walking through the front door.

“Hi, Aunt Sarah.” Scylla lingered at the bottom of the stairs. Halloween was as hard for her mom’s sister as it was for the teenager. She felt guilty about leaving her on her own, but Alder always insisted Scylla go out and enjoy herself with her friends. 

“Scylla. How is Raelle? Anacostia told me what happened at the game.” 

“She’s passed out in my car high on painkillers, so she’s pretty good.” Scylla teased, drawing a look of disdain from her aunt. “She’s fine. Her wrist is broke so she won’t be playing for a while.” 

“Anacostia mentioned the accident happened because Porter made a bad pass. Is that true?” Alder sat up straighter, slipping into principal mode. 

“I dunno. I guess she wasn’t open and there was this guy twice her size marking her. Even if he didn’t mean for it to happen, I doubt he was shook up about it.” Scylla gave a shrug. 

Alder’s frown deepened. “Is he still harassing you?” 

“Aunt Sarah, I just want to forget all about Porter and have fun tonight with Raelle and her friends. If you’re still okay with me going out?” 

“Of course.” 

“Great. I’m going to get my stuff. I’ll see you in the morning.” Scylla collected her costume and her bag from her room and made her way back out to the Jeep. Raelle stirred as Scylla closed her door. She blinked, looking around in a daze. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Scylla reached over, brushing Raelle’s hair back from her face for her. 

“Sore.” She groaned, her voice thick and husky with sleep. She cradled her arm. The painkillers were wearing off. 

“It’s not time for your pills yet. You could maybe have some ibuprofen or Tylenol? Do you have any at home?”

“Yeah, Momma practically has a pharmacy. I’m not taking any more of those hospital pills. They turn me into a rambling idiot.” Raelle winced. She felt like she had a hangover. 

“Turn?” Scylla smirked at her. 

“Hey, I’m hurting here! You’re supposed to be nice to me!” Raelle sulked. “Worst girlfriend ever...”

“Sorry, Baby.” Scylla apologised, struggling to wipe the smirk from her face. “I’ll try harder. I swear.”

“Damn right.” Raelle muttered, wearing a grin of her own. She yawned and stretched with her good arm. “What time is it? We have to be at Tally’s for four.” 

“A little after two. We’ve got plenty of time. I’ve got my stuff if you want to head back to your place? I can’t wait to see your costume.” 

“Can’t wait to see yours, m’ lady.” Raelle cracked, making Scylla cringe.

“Too far, Collar. Too far.” 

Scylla parked in the Collar family’s empty driveway. Willa was pulling a double shift but would be home for a few hours around dinner time to check on her daughter.

Raelle fished her house key out of the side pocket of her kit bag while Scylla held it for her, her own backpack slung over one shoulder and her costume in a dress bag in her other hand. She had Raelle’s lacrosse stick clenched under her arm. 

Once inside, Raelle told Scylla to drop the bag and her stick by the door while she raided her mom’s medicine cabinet in the kitchen. She popped two ibuprofen and stored the bottle of Vicodin she got from the hospital in the cabinet for later.

“Need some help to get ready?” Scylla offered as Raelle joined her in the living room. The younger girl’s pride got the better of her as she turned Scylla down.

“I can manage. You can get ready in my parents’ room if you want?” 

“Sure.” 

The two girls went upstairs to get dressed for Tally’s party. Raelle had explained it was a tradition for them to have a pre-movie—marathon party at Tally’s house in the early evening. It would be more cake and ice-cream than raging keg party, but Tally’s mom liked them to come over and play party games in between helping hand out candy to trick or treaters. 

Raelle’s costume was hanging up on the back of her bedroom door. She took it down and lay it out on the bed before turning her attention to undressing. Her shoes and socks came off easily, along with her shorts, but she stopped with her lacrosse jersey halfway over her head as she remembered she needed to change her bra. 

The one she was wearing was a sports bra with a clasp on the back. She reached up with her working hand and fiddled with the clasp. After a full minute of trying to get it unhooked - and a dull ache starting up in her shoulder from the awkward position - Raelle finally threw in the towel. 

With a huff, she pulled her jersey back on, swallowed her pride, and called for Scylla. “Hey, Scyl? Can you… could you give me a hand, please?” 

Scylla was across the hall, curling her hair in the bathroom mirror. She unplugged the curlers before making her way to Raelle’s room. She knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter, not wanting to walk in on Raelle if she were only half dressed. 

As she walked into the other girl’s room, that was exactly what she found. Raelle sat on her bed, wearing only her jersey and her underwear - just as she had been that morning when Scylla arrived. Her cheeks were red as she admitted she couldn’t get her bra off on her own. 

“You can’t take a bra off one-handed? I’m disappointed in you, Collar. I’d have thought you were an expert.” Scylla teased, trying to keep things light between them as she reached around and unhooked Raelle’s bra for her. Raelle tugged down the straps herself and pulled her bra out through the arm of her jersey.

“Guess I’m out of practise.” Raelle shot back. “Uh, could you…” Raelle made a twirling motion with her finger and Scylla turned around to face the door while Raelle fetched a normal bra and pulled her jersey over her head while she put it on. She tugged her jersey back down and Scylla turned and fastened her bra for her. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Scylla gave her a warm smile. She’d only known the other girl for just under a month, but she couldn’t imagine it being easy for someone as headstrong as Raelle Collar to ask for help. “What’s next, leggings?” Scylla didn’t give her a chance to refuse as she picked up the grey woollen leggings that made up the bottom part of Raelle’s costume. 

Scylla knelt down in front of Raelle and guided her feet into the leggings before pulling them up her legs. Raelle stood up, resting her good hand on Scylla’s shoulder to keep her balance while she got the legging up to her hips. 

Raelle felt mortified. There was nothing sexy about being dressed by the girl she had a huge crush on. Scylla undressing her would be a different matter altogether, and Raelle spaced out for a moment imagining it. 

“I don’t think this is going to work.” 

“Huh?” Raelle snapped out of her daze and found Scylla holding up the long sleeve linen undershirt Raelle was going to wear under her tunic. 

“I don’t think this will go over your cast. We might need to cut it.” 

“Fine.” Raelle shrugged. 

“Are you going to take your jersey off, or should I?” Scylla gave the other girl an amused look as Raelle just sat there. 

“Oh, yeah… um…” Raelle hesitated and Scylla broke out in a full smirk.

“Do you want me to turn around?” 

“No… I… It’s fine.” Raelle shook her head, trying to save face in front of her crush. She pulled her jersey up over her head and tossed it aside. Scylla held the linen shirt up for her, helping Raelle get it over her head and then her right arm in through the sleeve. 

She took a pair of scissors from Raelle’s desk and cut the left sleeve above the elbow, making it easier for Raelle to slip her cast through it. Next came the short-sleeved tunic. It was crimson with gold detailing around the collar and sleeves. Scylla trailed her fingers over the gold dragon emblazoned on the chest. “This is pretty.” 

“Tally helped me make it for the Renaissance fair last year.” Raelle said, her voice cracking as Scylla’s fingers moved over the crest. “Could you… um, help me with my belt too?” 

“Sure.” Scylla picked up the strip of leather with a bronze effect belt buckle on one end and tied it around Raelle’s waist. Raelle added a toy sword, slipping it through the belt. “Last thing.” Scylla grinned as she picked up the plain gold crown and placed it on Raelle’s head.

“How do I look?” Raelle gave a twirl. 

“Very handsome.” Said Scylla. 

She left to go get ready herself and Raelle called Tally to let her know she was okay and they were still coming over. Tally kept her on the phone for over twenty minutes, telling her all about the rest of the match and how Coach Quartermaine had ripped Porter a new one in the locker room for his bad pass. 

“… And then Abigail almost ran him down in the parking lot. She said it was an accident, her foot slipped, but I’m not so sure-” 

“Uh huh.” Raelle stopped listening the moment Scylla stepped into her room wearing surprisingly accurate Anglo-Saxon clothing. 

She wore a blue linen dress which went down to her ankles and had long sleeves. On top of that she wore a red silk peplos - a kind of sleeveless outer garment made from one piece of fabric and pinned at the shoulders with elaborate broaches.

A simple gold crown rested on top of her lightly curled hair. “Tal, I gotta go. See you later.” Raelle hung up without waiting for an answer. 

“Wow… You look amazing.” Raelle couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread over her face. “Someone did their homework.” 

“My aunt made it. She’s a history buff too, and she’s really into cosplay.” 

“Seriously?” Raelle’s mouth hung open. “Wow, that’s not something I would have expected from her.” 

“You should see her Xena outfit.” Scylla grinned. Raelle couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. 

“No. No thanks.” She gave a shudder, suddenly struck with the mental image of Alder in leather. “That’s not something I ever need to see.” 

“Are you sure? Because I have photos?” 

“No!” Raelle scrunched her eyes closed and covered them with her good hand. 

“Come on.” Scylla laughed, pulling Raelle’s hand away from her eyes and tugging her to her feet. “Let’s get you somewhere on time for once.” 

Scylla drove them to Tally’s house in her Jeep, having flat out refused to drive Raelle’s bike. “But it’s Llamrei’s shining moment!” 

“I’ve never driven a bike before, and it’s not like you can even hold on!”

“I’m gonna give you riding lessons.” Raelle huffed, slumping in her seat. Scylla rolled her eyes at her, biting back a grin. 

“Not in the next six weeks you’re not.” 

The pair arrived at quarter to four and a stunned Tally answered the door. She was dressed as a cop, in a short skirt and a fitted shirt with one too many buttons undone. Her mouth hung open at the sight of Raelle. “You’re early. You’re never early. Abigail isn’t even here yet!”

“I’m not always late!” Raelle grumbled, just as Mrs Craven appeared behind her daughter with a gasp.

“Raelle, you’re early! Oh goodness, look at your arm! Come in, dear, come in.” Mrs Craven ushered a bashful Raelle inside, while a bemused Scylla followed her. Once inside the older woman spotted Scylla for the first time. “Oh, hello! And who is this?” 

“This is Scylla.” Raelle answered. 

“She’s Raelle’s girlfriend, Mom.” Tally supplied. 

Mrs Craven was a devoutly religious woman, but she wasn’t a bigot. Raelle’s sexuality had never been an issue to her. “Lovely to meet you, dear. I’m Tally’s mother, you can call me May.” 

“Nice to meet you, May.” Scylla went for a handshake but ended up being pulled into a hug. Her eyes widened as she shot Raelle a panicked look. Raelle hid her laughter by pretending to cough into her hand. The Cravens were an enthusiastic bunch, and May Craven was every bit as animated as her daughter. 

May pulled back, scrutinising the newcomer. “Let’s get you girls some food.” She linked her arm into Scylla’s and lead her into the dining room where she’d set up a buffet on the dining table. Black and orange balloons littered the room, along with paper streamers and cheesy Halloween decorations. 

Gerit stood by the table, dressed in a prison jumpsuit with a plastic ball and chain around his ankle. He was holding a paper plate, with his mouth stuffed full of cake. “Raelle, Scylla, hey! Cool costumes! Game of Thrones?” 

“Arthur and Guenevere.” Raelle answered. 

“Cool.” He nodded, his blank expression telling Raelle he had no clue what she was talking about. 

“Your costumes are just adorable.” May cooed. “Tally and Gerit match again this year, isn’t that crazy?” 

“Totally.” Raelle grinned as Tally shifted nervously behind her oblivious mom. The doorbell went and Mrs Craven excused herself to answer the door. 

Scylla leaned in close, her hand resting on the small of Raelle’s back as she whispered in her ear. “Does she really have no idea they’re dating?” 

“I think she does, but she’s in deep denial about it.” Raelle whispered back. 

“What the hell, Collar? How are you here before me? Am I dreaming right now?” Abigail walked into the dining room followed by Adil. He gave the others a timid wave as Abigail stood and stared at Raelle in disbelief.

“Heavy sedation.” Scylla answered with a sickly sweet smile. 

“Well, I approve.” Abigail grinned. 

“Gee, I’m great, Bellweather. Thanks for asking.” Raelle huffed. “It’s not like I broke a bone or anything.” 

“Relax, Collar. Tally told me you were fine. And I tried to run that son of a bitch over, but Tal wouldn’t let me.” Abigail rolled her eyes.

“She ruins all our fun.” Raelle grinned, the tension easing between the two friends. “Sweet costume.” 

Abigail was dressed as Lara Croft. She wore a grey tank top over tight fitting khaki shorts and chunky lace-up boots. On top of that, she wore double leg holsters on her thighs with two pistols inside. They were bright blue and obviously toys. 

Having a mother who was also the sheriff meant there was no way she was allowed out of the house looking like she was carrying real guns. Her hair hung in a single braid down her back and she had sunglasses perched on top of her head. 

“Thanks.” Abigail beamed. She’d put a lot of effort in to her costume, while Adil had dressed in blue jeans and a flannel shirt, with a neckerchief tied around his neck. Abigail had been less than impressed with his ‘cowboy’ costume when he’d arrived at her house to pick her up. 

“Okay guys, everyone’s here! We can start the party games!” Tally announced, jumping up and down with excitement. “Who’s up for pin the tail on the werewolf?”


	11. Chapter 11

  
“Gerit, left foot blue.” Raelle sat on the floor of Tally’s living room, directing the other teens where to move their hands and feet while they played Twister. Raelle herself couldn’t play because of her broken wrist, so she was spinning for the others and directing them where to move. 

“Ugh, seriously?” Gerit let out a groan as he tried moving his left foot from a green spot to a blue one. He wobbled, with most of his weight leaning on his wrists as he tried to bring his leg up over Adil’s arm. The new position left him perched on his toes like a kangaroo, with his ass in Abigail’s face. 

“Abs’ turn.”

“For god’s sake, hurry!” Said Abigail, urging Raelle to spin for her already. They’d been playing for over twenty minutes. With five teens squashed onto a game mat meant for four bodies half their age, space was at a premium and none of them were in positions that could be described as comfortable. 

The doorbell went as another group of trick or treaters showed up at the Cravens’ front door. Tally’s Mom had a reputation for giving out the best candy and the doorbell had been going all evening. “I’ll get it.” The teens were taking it in turns to answer in their costumes. As the only person not tangled up in the human version of a Rat King, it fell to Raelle to answer this time. 

“Spin first!” Abigail demanded, her arms shaking with the effort of holding herself up. “Collar!” She called after her as Raelle placed the spinner down and headed for the door. 

“God damn Shit-bird.” 

“Out of interest, who’s on top of me?” Scylla asked, taking the brief pause in the game to inquire. As the smallest of them all, Scylla had kept low to the mat, claiming the spots closest to her.

“Me.” Answered Tally.

“Oh, then what’s that sticking in my back?” 

“Oh, it’s my nightstick. I forgot to take it off. Sorry!” Tally gave her a hasty apology. 

“Well, that’s a relief.” Scylla chuckled. 

Raelle walked back in a moment later, having seen to the trick or treaters. “About damn time!” Abigail said as Raelle sat down and picked up the spinner. Raelle flipped her off before she spun. 

“Left hand green.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Abigail clenched her teeth. The only way to reach the closest green spot with her left hand would be to bend over backwards. “Fuck it. No guts, no glory, right?” She went for it, bending over and trying to hold herself up with one hand. Her wrist gave out, though, sending her crashing on to Adil’s back. He in turn brought Gerit down, the three of them coming down like a house of cards and landing in a heap. 

Abigail rolled on to her side with a fit of giggling as Gerit pulled himself out from under Adil. Tally and Scylla shared a meaningful look. “Joint winners?” Asked Tally. 

“Joint winners.” Scylla agreed. She and Tally flopped to the ground before their limbs could give out. On the other side of the room, Abigail and Adil were still laughing as they rolled around the mat, kissing. 

“Gross. Get a room you two.” Raelle rolled her eyes at them as she feigned gagging. Abigail gave her the finger. 

“Feeling left out?” Scylla asked. She crawled over to where Raelle sat and pressed a single kiss to her lips. Raelle leant in for another and her fake girlfriend obliged - right as May Craven walked in. 

She cleared her throat loudly, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she spotted Abigail straddling Adil. “Remember to leave room for Jesus, kids.”

* * *

  
At seven o’clock, Mrs Craven let the teens off trick or treater duty and the six of them piled into two cars to drive to Raelle’s house. Abigail and Adil joined Tally and Gerit, leaving Raelle and Scylla to drive back alone. 

“Sorry if the party was a bit much.” Said Raelle. “Tally’s mom still treats her like she’s six, hence the party games.” 

“It was fun.” Scylla insisted, an easy smile playing on her lips. “Even if Bellweather is scary competitive.” 

“That’s nothing. You should see her playing Monopoly. Total bloodbath.” Raelle grinned. She was only half joking. Abigail Bellweather was the most competitive person Raelle had ever met - besides Libba. 

Raelle had invited Libba to come over, but the other girl had declined. Spending the night watching Abigail make out with Adil wasn’t her idea of a good time. Raelle sympathised with her. Seeing Scylla with Porter last year at lacrosse parties hadn’t been fun. 

Raelle and Scylla were the first ones back to the Collar house. Willa, who hadn’t left for her second shift at the hospital yet, greeted them as they walked through the door. “Hey, you two. Did you have fun at Tally’s?” 

“Oh, it was great. There was a ton of booze, drugs, strippers. You would have loved it.” Raelle answered as she kicked her shoes off at the front door. 

“Sorry I missed it.” Said Willa. “How’s your wrist doing?” 

“Little sore.”

“You’re due more painkillers.” Scylla pointed out. She’d made a mental note when Raelle had taken her last ones. Willa opened the medicine cabinet and took out the Vicodin bottle. She popped two into her hand and offered them out to Raelle. 

“Momma, they make me drowsy. We’re having an all-night movie marathon! I won’t make it past the first movie if I take those!” Raelle huffed. She might have been in pain, but she wasn’t about to miss out on the opportunity to spend the night cuddled up to Scylla; especially when the other girl was so easily spooked by horror movies. Raelle would be lying if she said she wasn’t hoping for a repeat of what happened at the movie theatre.

“Take one now and two before bed.” Raelle knew it was the best compromise her mother would offer. She took one of the pills from Willa’s hand and swallowed it dry with a wince. “Good girl. Scylla, you make sure she takes two later.” 

“Will do, Mrs Collar.” 

“Thank you, dear. And call me Willa. Mrs Collar is my mother-in-law.” Raelle groaned at the terrible joke. It was the sort of lame thing her Dad would come out with. 

Raelle was grateful for the distraction when the others walked through the door. Tally and Abigail were the type of close friends who felt comfortable enough to walk in without knocking. Willa greeted them both with hugs while the boys hung back awkwardly.

“I gotta go to work. Now don’t forget, you girls are sleeping in the basement and the boys are in the living room.” Willa trusted the girls enough to let their boyfriends stay over, but that didn’t mean there weren’t ground rules. 

“What about Raelle? Shouldn’t we keep her separate from Scylla?” Abigail teased and Raelle’s cheeks turned as red as a fire hydrant. Scylla ducked her head, biting back a smirk as Raelle glared at her friend.

“I don’t have to worry about Raelle getting her pregnant, now do I?” Willa answered with no sign of embarrassment. The same couldn’t be said for Raelle. She buried her face in Scylla’s shoulder with a groan. Opposite her, Tally and Gerit looked equally bashful.

“Kill me. Please.” She muttered just loud enough for Scylla to hear. The other girl wrapped her arms around Raelle’s waist with a grin.

“No teenage pregnancies. Got it.” Said Scylla. 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want grand-babies!” Raelle wanted the ground to open and swallow her as her mother shot Scylla a wink. “Lots of ‘em.” 

“Oh god, Mom, please leave! Now.” Raelle didn’t think it could get any worse until Scylla played along with her teasig. 

“My family has a lot of multiples in it. My Mom and my aunt were fraternal twins.”

“I like her.” Willa laughed. She pressed a kiss to Raelle’s forehead before grabbing her coat from the rack by the door. “Okay, I’m going. Remember, no alcohol and no sex! Call me if you need anything, Rae. Be good, kids!”

Raelle couldn’t remember a time when she’d ever been more relieved to see her mom go. “Seriously, Abs?” She glared at Abigail, who gave her an unapologetic shrug and a shit-eating grin in return. 

“What, does your Momma still think you’re a virgin, Collar?” Abigail teased. “’Cause that ship has sailed… or so you say.” 

“Fuck you, Abigail!” 

“In yours dreams, Collar.” Abigail laughed and blew her a kiss. 

“Here we go…” Gerit muttered as Tally stepped into break up their bickering. Scylla beat her to it.

“Sorry, Bellweather, but she’s spoken for.” Scylla slipped her hand into Raelle’s. Whether it was Scylla’s attention, or the pain medication kicking in, Raelle felt the fight draining from her. One-upping Abigail didn’t seem so important anymore.

“Isn’t it time we got in our PJs?” Tally asked, changing the subject in a bid to lighten the mood. 

“Sure.” Said Abigail. She took her backpack from Adil, who had carried it inside for her, and headed for the basement with Tally following. 

“Uh, maybe the guys should change up here.” Raelle said as Gerit made to follow his girlfriend. Gerit and Tally had been together long enough that it was common place for him to change in the same room as the girls, albeit with his back to Abigail and Raelle out of mutual respect. Raelle wasn’t sure Scylla would appreciate having to change clothes in front of two boys she hardly knew.

The girls made their way down to the basement. What had once been her father’s rumpus room now belonged to Raelle. Two couches sat across from the basement steps in an L-shape - one four-seater and a smaller love seat that could comfortably fit two people. 

A large projector screen dominated the far wall, and a projector sat on a shelf on the wall straight across from it. Raelle had brought down everything they would need the night before: blankets, pillows, sleeping bags, her laptop, pyjamas and enough food and sodas to feed and water a small army. The drinks and snacks sat piled on the coffee table in front of the couches.

“There’s a bathroom through there if you want to…” Raelle said to Scylla in a whisper as the other two girls started undressing without a second thought. Raelle wouldn’t have thought twice about doing the same if it weren’t for Scylla. 

“I’m good. We’re all girls, right?” Scylla teased, flashing Raelle a smirk as she unclasped one of the broaches holding up the silk peplos over her dress. Raelle felt her mouth go dry. 

“Okay then.” She swallowed and subtly shifted so she had her back to the other girl as she removed her sling and pulled her tunic over her head. Undressing herself with one hand was much easier than trying to dress herself had been. 

Her shirt came over her cast easily thanks to Scylla having cut half the sleeve off. She pulled her trusty grey tank top over her head before she attempted to undo her bra. 

“Having trouble there, Collar?” Abigail grinned at her from across the room as she spotted Raelle dancing around in a circle like a dog chasing its tail as she tried to unhook her bra. “For a lesbian you’re shit at taking off bras.” 

“Here. Let me help.” The biting retort that had been on the tip of Raelle’s tongue died as, for the second time that day, Scylla Ramshorn unhooked her bra for her. 

“Uh, thanks…” Raelle tugged her tank top down before turning to thank her, instantly regretting it as she came face to face with the sight of a half naked Scylla. The other girl was wearing shorts and her bra and nothing else. There was a lump the size of a golf ball in Raelle’s throat as she tried to swallow, her gaze fixed on the swell of Scylla’s ample chest.

“Eyes up here, Collar.” Said Scylla, the same smirk still playing over her lips as Raelle uttered a hasty apology and promptly turned back around.

Abigail shook her head as she caught Tally’s eye. “Fucking virgin.” She muttered under her breath.

Once they were all dressed, they called the boys down. Raelle busied herself with connecting her laptop to the projector while Scylla claimed the love seat for the two of them. Abigail and Adil took the other couch, while Tally and Adil dropped onto the over-sized bean bags opposite the smaller couch. The bean bag chairs were a throwback from her father’s college days and older than Raelle herself. 

The rest of the basement had been decorated like a typical bachelor pad, with a small refrigerator and a ping-pong table in the far corner and movie posters all over the walls. As well as the projector, Raelle’s dad had installed a surround sound system, making the basement the ideal place for the teen’s regular movie nights. 

Raelle started the first movie, the original ‘Night of the Living Dead’ - a classic to start with - and joined Scylla on the smaller couch. “Here.” Scylla placed a cushion on her lap and motioned for Raelle to lie down and make herself comfortable. 

“Thanks.” Raelle gave her a bashful smile before she settled on her right side, lying her head on the cushion. The opening graveyard scene had barely begun, and Abigail and Adil were already making out. 

Tally didn’t have the same luck with Gerit. Like Raelle, he was a big horror movie buff and his attention was fixed solely on the screen. Raelle couldn’t say the same. It was hard to focus on a movie she’d seen a million times before when Scylla’s fingers were idly playing with her hair.

Despite the broken wrist, Raelle was content. She was surrounded by her friends on her favourite holiday and watching the movies she loved the most. Best of all, Scylla was there with her. 

It had been almost a month since Raelle had offered to be Scylla’s fake girlfriend, and sometimes it was all too easy for Raelle to forget they were pretending. Being with the other girl felt so right. More than that - it felt like the most natural thing in the world when they kissed. With each passing day, Raelle’s confidence was growing. She was slowly psyching herself up to ask Scylla out for real. 

Raelle’s comfort didn’t last long. Scylla kept jumping at the movie, and more than once Raelle thought she was going to fall off the couch. “Wanna switch?” She asked, turning her head to look up at the other girl. “Because I’m kind of worried about falling and breaking something else.” 

“Sorry.” Said Scylla, wincing. “I can sit on the floor if you want to stay stretched out?” 

“Don’t be stupid.” Raelle sat up and shifted to the other side of the couch so she could rest her elbow on a cushion. She pulled the cushion she’d been lying on over her lap and patted it, inviting Scylla to lie down.

“Thanks.” The older girl settled down, slipping her hand under the cushion and resting it on Raelle’s thigh. Raelle was grateful for the on-screen screaming that covered the sound of the soft gasp she let out as Scylla’s fingers brushed the inside of her thigh - sending sparks shooting straight to her core. 

“Comfy?” Scylla asked, turning to look up at her with an earnest smile; oblivious to the effect her touch was having on the other girl. 

“Uh huh.” Raelle forced a nod. Their new positions came with a fresh problem for Raelle to face. Now every time Scylla got scared, she buried her face in the pillow on Raelle’s lap and squeezed her thigh. She was going to be the death of her, Raelle just knew it.

Thankfully, by the end of the second movie, Scylla suggested they swap positions again - thinking Raelle’s constant shifting and fidgeting had something to do with her physical discomfort.

Raelle didn’t protest when Scylla stood up and told her to do the same. She was so turned on it was almost painful. Standing up, if even just for a second, offered her some welcome relief - and then Scylla sat down on the couch with her back to the armrest, parted her legs, and told Raelle to sit between them. 

“Huh?” Raelle wasn’t sure she’d heard her right. She couldn’t have. Either that, or she’d fallen asleep, and this was the start of some kind of frustration induced sex dream. Scylla tugged on her good wrist as she repeated her request for Raelle to sit between her legs. 

“We can both lie down this way.” Scylla said. Raelle blindly did as asked and sat down with her back to Scylla’s chest, comfortably nestled between the other girl’s thighs. Scylla tugged the blanket that was laying over the back of the couch on them both. 

Raelle momentarily forgot how to breathe as Scylla slipped her arms under the blanket and wrapped them around Raelle’s waist, her chin settling on the younger girl’s shoulder as she turned her attention back to the movie. 

Raelle had been wrong. This wasn’t a sex dream. It was a nightmare in which she was going to be blue-balled to death. The teenage girl on screen being viciously decapitated had it easy compared to Raelle, who was being put through the slow torture of Scylla’s restless fingers accidentally brushing at the waistband of her shorts or grazing her hip bone every time she jumped at something scary happening on screen - which was a lot.

Sometime into the third movie Raelle drifted off, exhaustion and pain getting the better of her. Scylla let her sleep until the movie finished, when she gently shook her awake. “Bed time, sleepy head.”

“I’m not tired…” Raelle grumbled, her eyes still closed. She turned her head, nuzzling into Scylla’s cheek with a soft sigh. 

“You’ve been asleep for the last half an hour.” Said Scylla. 

“Was just resting my eyes… I can go all night.” 

“Bed.” Scylla prodded her in the side until the younger girl gave in with a groan and sat up. She rubbed her cast as if it might relieve the aching pain in her wrist. 

“But we always sleep down here.” Raelle insisted, nodding at the pile of sleeping bags she’d dumped in the far corner. 

“Your girl’s right, Rae. You can’t sleep on the floor with that wrist.” Abigail backed Scylla up. She shot her a grateful smile as Raelle relented. 

“Fine, fine.” Raelle stood with a yawn and Scylla followed suit. Tally and Gerit took advantage of the empty couch to move from the bean bags. “See you guys in the morning.” 

A chorus of ‘goodnight’ came from the others as she and Scylla disappeared up the basement stairs. Scylla stopped briefly in the kitchen to grab two of Raelle’s painkillers and a glass of water. Raelle took them without complaint. 

“How’s the wrist?” Scylla asked. She’d noticed her fussing over her cast earlier. Raelle shrugged with the shoulder not supporting her sling. 

“You know, feels like it’s broken.” 

“Hmm, actually I wouldn’t know. I’ve never broken one.” Scylla admitted as they climbed the stairs to Raelle’s room, making the other girl stop in her tracks and turn to face her wearing a puzzled expression. 

“Seriously?”

“You don’t need to look so shocked. I don’t play sports with guys twice my size!” Scylla laughed.

“Okay, this is only my second break from lacrosse!” 

“Second? How many broken bones have you had, Collar?” 

Raelle took a moment to think about the answer as she sat down on the edge of her bed. “Uh… six… no, this makes seven.” 

“Seven?” It was Scylla’s turn to sound shocked. “How in the hell do you break seven bones?”

Raelle gave another shrug. “Usual stuff, skateboarding, falling out of trees… oh, I tripped over my shoelace once. That was the last time I broke this wrist.”

“You broke your wrist tripping over your laces?” Scylla asked incredulously. Raelle blushed, the tips of her ears going red as Scylla shook her head at her. She picked up a throw cushion from the floor and placed it on the far side of the bed as Raelle explained. 

“It wasn’t so much tripping, it was more that I was at the top of the basement stairs when it happened… and at the bottom of them after.” 

“I’d say you need wrapped in bubble wrap, but you’d probably end up smothering yourself with it.” Scylla laughed. “Here, lie on this side with your wrist on the cushion. It’ll be more comfy.” 

Raelle shuffled over to the other side of the bed from where she usually slept. “Sure, unless I roll over in the middle of the night.” 

“Got it covered.” Scylla switched off the light and climbed in behind her, pressed up against Raelle’s back. She wrapped an arm around Raelle’s waist. “I’ll keep you safe.” 

“Thanks.” Said Raelle. She stifled a yawn. The painkillers were hitting her, making her eyelids heavy and the edges of her vision soft and blurry. “…I was meant to be taking care of you today.” She mumbled, sleep starting to strike its claim on her.   
  
“You did.” Scylla pressed a kiss to the side of Raelle’s forehead before settling her head back on the pillow they were sharing. She’d hardly thought of her parents all day. “This was the best Halloween I’ve had in a long time. Thanks to you. Just maybe don’t break any bones next time.” 

“Got it… G’night, Scyl.”

“Good night, Rae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday, folks! As ever, thanks for reading! We're almost three-quarters of the way through (Though, I might have to add more chapters, but I doubt that will upset anyone to hear...).


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday morning saw Scylla wake up at her usual time. She was an early riser and - even without an alarm - her internal body clock rarely let her sleep in past seven thirty. Raelle, on the other hand, was dead to the world. Still lying on her side, with her injured wrist resting on a cushion, Raelle snored softly in her sleep. 

Scylla slipped quietly out of the bed, leaving the other girl to sleep. She dressed quietly, padded barefoot down the stairs and into the kitchen. Knowing Raelle couldn’t function without her morning cup of coffee, she set about filling the machine and brewing a fresh pot. Raelle was a grouch in the morning and Scylla knew from experience that offering her coffee was a surefire way to improve her mood. 

“You look like you know your way around.” Scylla jumped as she was filling the machine, spilling coffee beans all over the counter. Abigail stood leaning against the kitchen door frame, her arms folded across her chest and her expression guarded. Tally was an open book, but Raelle’s other best friend was harder to read.

Scylla still wasn’t sure whether Bellweather liked her. She also thought Scylla and Raelle’s relationship was real, so it was no wonder she was playing the role of protective friend. 

“I should. I make Raelle coffee often enough. She can’t function without her first cup.” Scylla scooped the stray beans off the counter and added them to the machine before she set it off. 

She turned to face Abigail, leaning casually against the counter as the other girl continued sizing her up. “She’s always running late. I learned to get here early to make her coffee for her or she’s a total grump until lunch.”

“Just till lunch? That’s being generous.” Said Abigail. She moved away from the door and took a seat at the breakfast bar. “Although she hasn’t been nearly as grumpy lately. But you’re right. Collar can’t function without her morning coffee, and she is always late.” 

“Want a cup?” Scylla offered as she reached up for the cabinet with the mugs in. 

“Please.” Abigail nodded. She seemed to be warming up to Scylla. “This one time I got fed up with her always being late. So I set her alarm an hour early. I didn’t realise Tally had already set her clock back an hour. She turned up for lacrosse practise at 4am. Coach found her curled up asleep on the bleachers.” 

“How did she take it?” Scylla asked, grinning at the mental image of a frazzled Raelle turning up to school two hours early and wondering where everyone else was. 

“She was pissed. Didn’t talk to me or Tally for two days. Girl can hold a grudge… it’s nice to see her happy.” Said Abigail. “And she is. Happy I mean.”

“I am too. Raelle’s great.” It wasn’t a lie. Raelle made Scylla happier than she remembered being in a long time. Even when things between her and Porter had still been okay - back at the start before she’d seen his true colours - Scylla hadn’t been nearly as content as she was with Raelle around. The other girl made her feel lighter somehow, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

“She hasn’t dated much, has she?” Asked Scylla. It was a probing question, and she held her breath as she waited to see if Abigail would answer. 

“Nope.” She shrugged. “Just Summer Mystery Girl. That’s it.” 

“Summer Mystery Girl?” 

Abigail shifted on her stool, unable to meet Scylla’s gaze. She’d said too much. After an awkward beat, Abigail ran with it. “She was with some girl over summer. It wasn’t a big deal. She didn’t even tell me or Tally who it was, so she couldn’t have been that important.” 

Abigail dismissed the mystery girl with a wave of her hand. “Look, I know Collar’s trying to play it all cool and shit, but we both know she’s a walking disaster and chill isn’t in her vocabulary. She likes you. She has done for like forever. You have nothing to worry about over some summer fling.” 

Scylla kept her features schooled into a neutral expression, trying not to show her surprise at Abigail’s admission. She couldn’t say it was a shock to find out Raelle liked her. Scylla wasn’t stupid, and Raelle wasn’t subtle. What came as a surprise was that Raelle had been attracted to her for a while. 

Scylla had convinced herself Raelle was only interested in one thing, though that conviction was wavering. For all Raelle insisted she didn’t do relationships, she was good at them. She’d gone above and beyond the call of duty to sell their fake relationship from the start; to where even Scylla sometimes forgot it was fake. 

And for a girl only interested in sex, Raelle had been painfully bashful anytime either of them undressed around the other. Maybe Byron was right. Perhaps Raelle Collar wasn’t the player she made herself out to be - but why would she lie? It made little sense. 

“I like her too.” Said Scylla, because Abigail was looking at her expectantly. “I’m glad she asked me out.” 

“Me too. I was getting so sick of hearing her gush about you all the time! Not that she doesn’t now. It’s just easier to listen to when she’s not sulking about you not knowing she exists.”

Scylla felt a blush colouring her cheeks as she remembered that she hadn’t really known Raelle existed before she offered to help her; while Raelle appeared to have harboured a secret crush on her for a while.

Scylla was about to ask more questions when Tally walked in the kitchen. Her eyes grew comically wide as she spotted Scylla and Abigail alone together. “Hey guys, what are you two talking about?” There was an edge of panic to her voice. Unlike Abigail, Tally knew Scylla and Raelle’s relationship was a charade. She seemed worried about what Abigail might have told the older girl. 

“Raelle.” Scylla answered with a smirk. She liked Tally, but she found a small amount of satisfaction in the way she shifted nervously from foot to foot. Let her see how it felt to be out of the loop. “Speaking of, I should take her coffee up.” Scylla poured out a cup from the freshly brewed pot and left the other two girls to see to themselves. 

Her mind was racing as she made her way back upstairs to Raelle’s bedroom. Raelle was sitting up in bed when Scylla walked in and closed the door behind her. “Hey.” Said Raelle, her voice thick with sleep. 

“Hi.” Scylla walked around the other side of the bed and placed the mug of coffee on the bedside table. “For you. I thought you might need it.” 

“Scyl, you are a god-send!” Raelle lifted the mug with her good hand and took a sip. She gave out a sigh, her eyes closing over for a moment as she savoured the taste. 

“You’re welcome.” Scylla took a seat on the edge of the bed, her body angled towards Raelle. “I have to take care of my girlfriend. What would your friends think otherwise?” She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Raelle’s cheek. The other girl blushed and ducked her head, a goofy smile playing on her lips. 

“Tally and Abigail are awake.” Scylla continued, she shifted further back on the bed, settling in while Raelle drank her coffee. 

“We should probably go down.” Said Raelle. 

“Probably.” Agreed Scylla, though neither of them made a move to stand. They were comfortable in one another’s company. Scylla liked Raelle’s friends well enough, but she didn’t mind having the other girl to herself for a while longer. 

She wanted to ask about Raelle’s ‘Summer Mystery Girl’, but part of her was afraid of what her answer might be. Was it as casual as Abigail made it sound? Or had there been more to it? Was it still going on? Scylla felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Raelle with some other girl. 

The pair eventually made their way downstairs after Tally called up for them. She was making pancakes for everybody. Scylla and Raelle took their plates - piled high with fluffy golden pancakes lathered in syrup - and joined the boys watching cartoons in the basement.

They reclaimed their couch and settled under the blanket they’d used the night before. Tally and Abigail joined them, and Scylla watched in amazement as the other teens devoured what was on their plates before taking up Tally’s offer of seconds. Scylla herself felt full after two pancakes. She gave Raelle the rest of her stack.

“Where do you put all that food?” She asked with a shake of her head. Raelle was small and slight, yet she packed food away like she was going to spend the winter hibernating in a cave somewhere. Raelle grinned at her with her mouth full.

“I have a high metabolism.” Raelle answered.

“And lacrosse burns a lot of calories.” Tally added.

“Yeah, but Collar won’t be playing for a while with that wrist. She better find some other way to burn those calories off.” Abigail teased with a grin. Raelle gave her a warning glare, while Scylla shifted to drape an arm over the blonde’s shoulders.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something.” She said, blue eyes as deep as the ocean sparkling with mischief. “Right, Rae?”

“Uh huh.” Was all Raelle could manage back. She didn’t trust her voice, not when Scylla was looking at her like that. Scylla’s grin widened as she leaned in to kiss her ‘pretend’ girlfriend. It felt different to Raelle. 

They’d kissed dozens of times before, yet Scylla’s lips tentatively moved against hers as if it was their first time. Raelle wanted to ask if something was wrong, but she couldn’t do that with an audience. 

“No need to ask what you two will be doing this afternoon.” Abigail rolled her eyes at them, unaware of Raelle’s internal struggle and Scylla’s mounting confusion. 

“I don’t know about Raelle, but I’m meeting Byron at Beltane later.” Scylla answered as she pulled back, unwilling to look Raelle in the eye. Abigail’s admission had muddied the waters, and what had seemed like a simple arrangement didn’t feel so simple anymore. 

“I was meant to work today. Libba’s covering for me.” 

“Swythe?” Abigail scoffed. “I wouldn’t order anything if I were you, Scylla. She has a serious problem with you and Raelle dating. I think she has a hard on for Porter.” 

“No she doesn’t.” Raelle snapped without thinking. Abigail had no idea how close she and Libba had gotten over the summer. If she did, she’d probably break Raelle’s other arm for fraternising with the enemy. 

She hadn’t meant to defend Libba, but knowing the truth about what the other girl was going through made it hard for Raelle to keep her mouth shut. Her attention was so focused on Abigail that she failed to see the curious look playing on Scylla’s face. 

“Whatever. Swythe’s a freak.” 

“I should get going.” Scylla announced, getting Raelle’s attention back. “I promised my Aunt I’d help her with some stuff. Call you later?”

“Oh. Sure.” Raelle struggled to hide her disappointment that she was leaving. Scylla kissed her again and it felt stilted. She squeezed Raelle’s hand before pulling away and saying her goodbyes to the others.

* * *

“Hi, Sweetheart.” Scylla’s aunt greeted her as she walked through the front door. “How was your party? Did you have fun?”

“Yeah. It was good.” She answered, wearing a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Her mind raced a mile a minute. Scylla was confused and distracted by things with Raelle, and it didn’t leave much room in her head for anything else. “Sorry. How was your night?” 

“Quiet. No unexpected visits from Porter.” Sarah put the book she held aside and uncurled herself from the sofa. She tied her long dark locks back - the same dark hair she and Scylla shared - and fixed her gaze on her niece. “I spoke to the sheriff-” 

“You didn’t need to do that, Sarah.” Scylla pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. 

“Didn’t I?” Asked Sarah. “He keeps showing up here, Scylla. Sometimes in the middle of the night! The other night was the last straw. This can’t continue!” 

“We don’t know it was him.” Someone had tried to get in through the back door a few nights ago. They both knew it had to be Porter, but they had no proof. Scylla had talked her aunt out of going to the cops. She knew Porter better than anyone. He was looking for attention, and Scylla wouldn’t give it to him. “He’ll get bored.” 

“I should exclude him.” The principal huffed. 

“You have no proof. Porter likes to play the victim. If you kick him out of school you’re giving him exactly what he wants.” 

“What you ever saw in him, I don’t know.” Sarah shook her head. “Costia was right. He’s nothing but trouble.” 

“Anacostia hates everyone.” 

“She seems to tolerate your girlfriend.” 

“That’s high praise coming from her.” Scylla teased. “Is she coming over tonight?” 

“Actually-”

“Babe, did you move my- Oh. Hey, Nugget.” Anacostia appeared at the bottom of the stairs wrapped in a towel, her hair still damp from the shower and hanging in tight curls. Scylla pulled a face.

She was used to seeing her History teacher walking around her house in various states of undress; but she hated when Anacostia called her by the nickname she’d given her when she was twelve. 

“Seriously, Aunt Costia? I’m eighteen.” 

“Yeah, but you’re still my little nugget.” Anacostia grinned as Scylla rolled her eyes. The lacrosse coach had been dating her aunt on and off long before Scylla came to live with her. 

It was the best kept secret in Fort Salem. Not because either of them were ashamed of their relationship, but because the kids at school were too afraid to gossip about them. 

Anacostia had her own apartment on the other side of town. She insisted she enjoyed having her own space, but Scylla was certain the couple would have moved in together by now if it hadn’t been for her aunt getting custody of her when Scylla’s parents died.

Scylla hadn’t been the easiest kid to deal with after losing her parents. A pre-teen, she’d been surly and difficult at the best of times; and down right malevolent at her worst. She’d caused the couple to break up more times than she could count. 

They always seemed to find their way back to one another, though; and it helped that Scylla had calmed down in her later teens as she learned to deal with her grief in less destructive ways. 

“How’s Collar doing? I swear I’m going to kick Tibbet’s ass! Raelle is one of my best players.” 

“She’s going to be out for most of the season.” Said Scylla. 

“God damn it! I’m going to have to put Bellweather in with Swythe. Trying to get those two to work together…” Anacostia grimaced at the thought of it. 

“Do Raelle and Libba work well together?” Scylla asked, doing her best to keep her tone light. 

“They didn’t use to - it was a damn shit-show last year - but they’ve pulled it together this year. Swythe said they did some training together over summer. Fat chance I’ll get her to do the same with Bellweather.” 

“Training.” Scylla repeated. She bit down on her lip, fighting back a wave of jealousy. It was pretty clear who Raelle’s summer mystery girl was, and it left a foul taste in her mouth. 

She excused herself to her room, telling her aunts she needed to shower and change before meeting Byron. She locked the door behind her.

Scylla flopped onto her bed with a sigh and pulled her phone out of the pocket of her sweatpants. “Hey, Scyl. I thought you’d still be playing trick-or-treat with Raelle.” Byron’s sing-song voice greeted her after the fifth ring. “You know, bobbing for apples-” 

“Screw you!” Her voice came out choked. 

“What’s wrong? Has something happened? Was it Porter? Raelle?” Byron dropped the jokes, recognising she was upset. He’d been her best friend long enough to hear it in her voice. “Where are you?” 

“I’m at home and… nothing. Nothing has happened. I just wanted to see if you were free for lunch at Beltane. We haven’t hung out much lately.” Scylla tried to reassure him, but he saw right through her act.

“That’s because your fake girlfriend is your new Siamese twin. Now cut the bullshit, what’s going on?” 

Scylla lay on her back, tears burning in her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. “I think… I think Raelle is using me to make someone else jealous… and it fucking sucks because I really like her!” 

“Forget Beltane. I’m coming over.” 

“No.” Scylla rubbed at her eyes. “My aunts are downstairs. I’ll come to your place… Do you have ice-cream?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst begins...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the last chapter was overwhelming and I couldn't leave you all waiting until Wednesday, so here's the next chapter a little early! As ever, thanks for reading!

  
“You look like shit.” Said Byron, greeting his best friend as he stepped aside to let her through the front door. Scylla glared at him and shoved the pint of ice cream she was holding into his chest. Byron got the message. He chuckled to himself as he carried it into the kitchen to fetch some spoons. 

He flopped on the couch beside Scylla, who sat with her knees tucked up to her chest. She uncurled herself as Byron handed her a spoon and sat the ice cream tub between them. He let her have a few spoonfuls before he brought up the elephant in the room. 

“What’s happened?” He asked, his tone soft and his expression patient. Scylla only broke out the ice cream when things were bad. From the tears in her eyes, and the garbled phone call earlier, Byron guessed they were dismal. 

Scylla stabbed her spoon into the tub with more force than was necessary. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She said. 

“If that were true you wouldn’t be here.” Byron coaxed, taking the ice cream away and placing it on the coffee table in front of them to get her attention. “Talk to me.” 

Scylla huffed, crossing her arms over her chest - with the spoon still hanging out of her mouth - like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Byron sat facing her with his own arms folded, making it clear he could wait her out. 

Scylla knew from experience he would do just that. If she was stubborn, then Byron was downright obstinate. She gave up with a sigh, throwing her arms in the air. “I think Raelle’s using me to make someone else jealous!”

Byron sat and stared at her like she’d spoken in tongues. “You’re not actually dating-” 

“Yes, I know that!” Scylla growled at him. She reached forward and snatched the ice cream tub off the table, cradling it to her chest. 

Byron took a moment to collect his thoughts and choose the words that would least likely result in Scylla stabbing him with a spoon. “And you’re using her to get Porter to back off. That was the deal the two of you made.”

“That was before…” Scylla trailed off, refusing to finish her sentence. “And I was honest with her about it!” 

“Have you been honest with her about how you feel?” Asked Byron. 

Scylla scowled at him. She’d come to him for advice and words of comfort, not to get the third degree. “Whose side are you on, anyway?” 

“Yours.” Said Byron. He placed a hand on Scylla’s arm. “Sweetie, you’re my best friend. I’m in your corner, one-hundred percent… and that’s why I’m telling you to be honest with her. Just talk to Raelle-”

“No!” Scylla wrenched her arm away. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back from her face. “No way am I doing that! What if she doesn’t feel the same? No. I won’t make a fool of myself. Not when she’s hung up on some other girl.” 

“Are you certain about that? From what I’ve seen, Raelle is sweet on you. I mean, she plays the part of doting girlfriend pretty well for it all to be an act. And if she is doing all of this for some tutoring, then the girl deserves an Oscar.”

Scylla shook her head, conflicting thoughts battling each other in her mind. She knew Byron was right. Whatever was between her and Raelle, it couldn’t all be fake; but that didn’t mean Raelle couldn’t be interested in Libba too. 

She had no idea what had happened between the two teammates over the summer. Bellweather had seemed to think Raelle’s mystery summer fling hadn’t been all that serious, but then wouldn’t Raelle want her to think that if she was secretly dating someone her friend hated? 

Byron took her silence for denial. “Scylla, she’s crazy for you! Even a blind person could see that!” Scylla chewed on her lip. She wanted to believe that. Raelle was sweet, and funny and kind, and the last month pretending to date her had been far easier than Scylla had ever expected it to be. 

But the green-eyed monster clawing apart her insides wouldn’t let the thing with Libba drop. Libba Swythe was every bit as intense as Bellweather, if not more, but she was pretty too. Scylla could see Raelle being interested in her. She just wasn’t sure how deep that interest might run. 

She couldn’t afford to make a fool of herself by admitting she liked her if Raelle was biding her time for Libba to… to what? Take Raelle back? Was their summer fling just that, or had it been something more? Scylla’s mind flooded with possibilities — and she was drowning in them. 

“Who do you think she likes, anyway?” Byron changed tactics, trying to get her to open up to him. Scylla shifted on the sofa beside him, picking at an imaginary piece of lint on her sweatpants as she delayed answering him. 

“Libba.” She finally said, keeping her gaze fixed on her pants. Met with silence, she glanced up and caught a flash of something she didn’t like in Byron’s expression. “What is it? You know something…”

It was Byron’s turn to shuffle nervously. He took the ice cream back from her and raked his own spoon through it, drawing out his silence. Scylla snatched it back. 

“Tell me, Byron!”

“Okay, okay!” Byron sat up straight, took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. “Libba is bisexual.” 

“There’s more.” Byron’s admission was hardly comforting, but she knew that wasn’t what he was trying to hide from her. There had to be more. 

“Libba and Raelle had a thing.” Byron kept talking, but Scylla couldn’t hear him over the sound of blood rushing between her ears. She closed her eyes and grimaced, her suspicions confirmed. Libba was Summer Mystery Girl. 

Her temper got the better of her and Scylla exploded at her friend. “And you didn’t think to tell me about it?” She stood up, hands animated as she stomped back and forth. “You could have warned me! I told you how I feel about her, Byron!” 

“And that’s why I was snooping into who she’s been with! Like I told you, I would!” He said, defending his actions. “I was going to tell you! I only found out a few days ago! I thought Libba might know something, given she and Raelle play for the same team… no pun intended.” He tried cracking a smile, but Scylla was having none of it. She wasn’t letting him off the hook that easily. 

She rounded on him, her anger at Raelle - and herself - manifesting against him. “You still could have told me!” 

“I’m telling you now.” Byron stared up at her, his tone calm. He’d known her long enough to remember the first few years after her parents died. Back when she’d been angry at everything and everyone. 

That Scylla Ramshorn had been ready to set the world on fire and sit back and watch it all burn. Byron glimpsed that broken girl now. 

He tugged on her shirt and wrapped his arms around her as she stumbled forward into his lap. Scylla tensed for all of a second before she threw her arms around him and buried her face against his shoulder with a strangled sob. 

Byron wasn’t sure if this was all about Raelle Collar, or if the anniversary of her parent’s death played some part in her emotional state. 

Scylla moved to sit beside him again, tears running down her cheeks as she curled up on herself and lay her head in Byron’s lap — Just as she’d done with Raelle the night before. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to hold back another sob as Byron stroked her hair.

“For what it’s worth, Libba told me it wasn’t a big deal.” Byron said in a hushed tone, as though afraid of setting her off again by speaking too loud. “She said the first time they hooked up they were drunk. They had a thing over summer, but it was more like friends-with-benefits than dating.” 

Scylla lay quietly, absorbing this new information. “Did you find out if she’s been with anyone else?” Byron hesitated with his answer, unsure whether it would help or do more harm.

“No. Raelle was a virgin before they hooked up… Libba knows because Bellweather used to give Raelle shit about it.” 

“So she was her first time… that doesn’t sound like nothing.” Scylla would know. Porter had been her first. That was part of the reason she’d taken so long to break up with him. Admitting she’d given her virginity to a total asshole wasn’t an easy thing to do.

“Abigail said Raelle had liked me for a while… but we didn’t know each other, Byron. What if the girl she was so hung up on was Libba and she just told Bellweather it was me?” Doubt gnawed at her insides. Had Raelle offered to be her fake girlfriend to keep her friends from finding out she and Libba were a thing?

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Said Byron. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Scylla’s forehead. “Ask her. You need to talk to her, Scyl. Find out where you stand… one way or another.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Hey, I just need five minutes.” Raelle opened the door to Scylla and immediately dashed back upstairs to finish getting ready. Scylla shook her head with a smirk — at least she was wearing pants this time. 

Making her way into the kitchen, Scylla set the coffee machine off while she waited for the other girl. She was just screwing the lid on Raelle’s travel mug as she walked into the kitchen to join her. 

“Thanks.” She beamed. Taking the mug from Scylla, she closed her eyes as she took a sip of the piping hot coffee. “… so good.” 

“It’s black coffee, hard to screw up.” Scylla teased. “You’re awfully chipper for this time of the morning.” It was true. Raelle was bouncing around, grinning from ear to ear. 

“My Dad’s coming home! He was due home for the weekend, but Momma asked him to take a couple of weeks off, on account of my wrist.” She held up the offending wrist encased in a cast, as if Scylla might have forgotten about it. She noticed the others had already signed their names on it with permanent marker — probably after she’d left yesterday. 

Her cheeks coloured at the thought of the breakdown she’d had at Byron’s house. There were few people in her life she would feel comfortable falling apart in front of, and she was lucky Byron was one of them. 

“I feel kind of bad he’s missing out on work because of me, but it’ll be nice to have him home for more than a few days, you know?” Scylla nodded, even though she couldn’t relate. Her parents had been gone for a long time, and they were never coming back.   
  
“I can’t wait for you to meet him!” Raelle said, her smile stretching right across her face. 

“That would be great.” Scylla agreed. Remembering Sarah had asked about Raelle joining them for dinner, she took the plunge and asked her. “My aunt actually wants me to ask you to dinner sometime… Maybe this week?”

Raelle’s smile faltered. “How many bones do I need to break to get out of that?” She laughed. Scylla didn’t join in. 

“Forget it. You don’t have to if it’s so much trouble.” She huffed, second guessing herself for the millionth time since her conversation with Byron. 

“Hey, I was kidding.” Raelle put down her travel mug and reached for Scylla’s hand. The other girl pulled away, wrapping her arms defensively around herself. “Are you okay? You seem… I don’t know… off?” 

“I’m fine.” Scylla lied. 

Raelle stood silently staring at her for a beat before relenting. “Okay. Well, I’m not working, so I’m free for dinner any night this week.”

“Is Libba covering your shifts?” Asked Scylla. She tried to keep her tone light, like she was just making conversation as they headed for the front door. She picked Raelle’s backpack up, ignoring the blonde’s protests that she could carry it herself. 

“Yeah. Which she’s super excited about.” Raelle rolled her eyes with a laugh. “She called me last night to chew my ass out.” 

“Huh. Are you two close? I mean, you work together, play on the same team…” Scylla trailed off, waiting to see if Raelle would be honest with her. She watched as the other girl locked the door behind her, steadfastly avoiding Scylla’s gaze as she shrugged. 

“Not really.” Scylla felt her heart sink as Raelle flat out lied to her. Something must have registered on her face because Raelle quickly elaborated. “I mean, we’re kind of friends — don’t tell Abigail — but we’re not that close. We mostly just talk about lacrosse, you know?” 

“Yeah.” Said Scylla, swallowing the lump at the back of her throat. “I know.” She’d given her the chance to be honest, but Raelle had opted to lie to her instead. It was more than a slight exaggeration to say she wasn’t close to the girl she’d given her virginity too.

Scylla found familiar scenarios running through her mind as she climbed into her aunt’s Lexus. Had it only been a summer fling between Raelle and Libba? Were they secretly still dating? Using Raelle and Scylla’s fake relationship as a cover? Was that why Raelle had lied? 

Scylla felt nauseous as she pulled on her seatbelt. Raelle settled in the passenger seat beside her, placing her coffee in the cup holder while she buckled up. “Is this your aunt’s car?” 

“Yeah.” Said Scylla. “I didn’t want you to have to climb into the Jeep with your wrist the way it is.” 

“That’s super thoughtful. Thanks, Scyl.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

Scylla drove slower than usual on her way to the school — and not just because she was driving her aunt’s car. She was mindful of Raelle’s wrist, and the fact that her attention was divided. It was difficult to focus on the road when she was seething inside. 

She pulled up in the Principle’s parking space and spotted her bright yellow Jeep a few rows over. Her aunt had agreed to swap vehicles for a week or so, but insisted Scylla park the expensive Lexus in its usual parking space — right below one of the parking lot cameras. 

“I’ve got it.” Scylla insisted on carrying Raelle’s backpack for her and walking her to her homeroom first. Raelle was usually the one to walk Scylla to hers. Little details like that were the reason Scylla was so conflicted about the whole Libba situation. Would Raelle go to the lengths she had to sell their relationship if she were actually dating Libba?

Scylla thought of all the times they’d kissed - and all the other public displays of affection they’d shared - and tried to imagine a reality in which Libba Swythe would ever be okay with her actual girlfriend being in a fake relationship with someone else. 

Scylla’s head hurt. 

“This is me. See you at lunch?” Raelle stopped outside the door of her classroom and leaned in to kiss her pretend girlfriend. Her lips landed on Scylla’s cheek as the other girl turned her head. 

“Sure.” 

Raelle frowned, puzzled by the rejection. They always kissed before parting ways for home room. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked again, concern growing for the other girl. Scylla had been practically radio silent with her since Sunday morning — forgoing their usual exchange of messages and calls Sunday night. 

She’d sent a single text letting Raelle know she’d pick her up at the usual time Monday morning, and that was it. She hadn’t been much more conversational in the flesh either.   
  
“Yeah, sorry. Just the time of the year.” She handed Raelle her bag and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans, hunching her shoulders.

The move did little to deter Raelle from reaching out. She placed a hand on Scylla’s bare arm and the older girl felt like she might spontaneously combust at any moment. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Raelle asked, seeming to genuinely care about what was going on with her. Scylla forced a smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“Come over for dinner Tuesday night?” Byron was right. They needed to clear the air. That couldn’t exactly happen in the middle of a crowded shool hallway, so she’d have Raelle come over to her house instead. One way or another, Scylla needed to know where she stood in Raelle’s mind. 

“Done.” Raelle’s cheerful smile returned. “But you have to have dinner with my parents in return.” 

Scylla felt a genuine smile of her own tugging at her lips as she nodded in agreement. “I can stretch to that. I like your Mom, I’m sure your Dad is awesome too.”

“Great!” 

The first bell rang and Raelle looked over her shoulder at the open doorway as Abigail called her name from within their homeroom. “I should probably—” Scylla cut her off as she took a step forward, closing the gap between them. The other girl cupped her chin and kissed Raelle hard enough to make her toes curl. 

Raelle responded in kind, wrapping her good hand around the back of Scylla’s neck as she kissed her with just as much as enthusiasm. Neither were ready to separate as the second bell rang and Abigail appeared at the door wearing a scowl.

“Jesus, Collar! Put the girl down and get your ass in here! You’ll see her at lunch.” She grabbed a fistful of Raelle’s shirt, physically dragging her away from a laughing Scylla and into the class. Raelle was still grinning like an idiot as Abigail slammed the door shut behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! As ever, thanks for reading folks.

  
Raelle sighed as she caught sight of Tally and Abigail out on the track field. It was the period before lunch and her friends had gym class, while Raelle was stuck in the library. 

She’d insisted to Anacostia she was fit to take part — she didn’t need her wrist to run — but the coach wouldn’t hear of it. She’d excluded Raelle from gym class until her cast came off. 

At least it had been her left wrist and not her writing hand. She doodled in the margin of her notebook, ignoring the open History textbook sitting on the table in front of her. 

History was her favourite subject, but she was struggling to focus on the assigned reading Anacostia had given the class at the end of their last lesson. Her mind was on Scylla — which wasn’t unusual. 

The other girl had seemed so off with her earlier. Things had been fine over the weekend. More than fine, in fact. Raelle had been considering making her move - telling Scylla how she really felt about her - but then she’d shown up at her house that morning and acted weird, almost standoffish. 

“Hey.” Raelle looked up as a shadow fell over her. She found Porter standing sheepishly, wringing his hands together. Raelle said nothing back to him; the glare on her face should have been all the encouragement he needed to walk away. 

She’d spotted the senior at a table in the corner when she’d first walked into the library, and she’d pointedly ignored him. “Uh, I wanted to say sorry… for what happened at the game.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, his gaze fixed on the floor. “I should have made sure you were free before I passed to you. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt. You need to believe me.” 

“No. I don’t.” Raelle snapped, her tone dripping with content. “I don’t need to believe a word you say, Porter. Abigail was wide open. You could have passed to her.” 

“I panicked. It’s no excuse, but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am. Losing you for the rest of the season is a real blow. That’s not what I wanted.” His apology seemed sincere and Raelle found herself relenting, albeit somewhat bluntly. 

“Fine. Apology accepted. Was there something else?” She asked as Porter lingered by her table. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry I was a dick to you when I found out about you and Scylla. I was out of order. It’s just… I thought we’d work it out… and then she showed up with someone from the team and… well, it hurt.” Porter was twice her size and towered over a sitting Raelle, but at that moment he seemed like a little boy.

Raelle felt a pang of sympathy towards him. Losing someone as amazing as Scylla couldn’t have been easy, and losing her to a teammate had to be a double blow. “I’m sorry too.” Said Raelle. “I should have talked to you about it before I asked her out. For what it’s worth, I liked her before you guys were ever a thing.” 

“I can’t hold it against you. Scylla’s something else.” He grinned at her like they were sharing a secret. A smile tugged at Raelle’s lips as she nodded in agreement. 

“She really is.” 

Porter gave a nod of his own as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “Just do me a favour, Collar? Look after her. She’s not as tough as she likes everyone to think. This time of year is hard on her. Her parents…” He trailed off. There was no need to finish his sentence. 

Raelle felt a pang of guilt. She hadn’t considered how the anniversary of Scylla’s parent’s death would affect her. Sure, she’d been mindful of it over the weekend, but Raelle hadn’t stopped to think how Scylla might feel when left alone with her thoughts. 

Raelle cursed herself under her breath. She should have reached out to Scylla Sunday night to make sure she was really okay. “I’ll take care of her.” She said to Porter just as the bell for the end of class sounded. 

He nodded again, happy with her answer. “Thanks. Take care of that arm. We need you back on the team.” He smiled at her, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

He walked back to his table, collected his things and then stood waiting for Raelle by the door. Raelle packed her own stuff up and slung her backpack over the shoulder of her good arm. “Want me to get that for you?” Porter offered, trying to be helpful as they walked out of the library together. 

“I got it. Thanks.” Said Raelle. Her eyes lit up as she spotted Scylla walking out of a classroom across the hall. She called to the older girl, catching her attention. A grin broke out over Scylla’s face. It faltered when she caught sight of Porter. 

“I’ll see you in the cafeteria.” He walked off as Scylla approached them both. 

“What was that about? Was he bothering you?” Scylla asked, her eyes filled with an icy fury as she watched him go. Raelle placed a reassuring hand on her arm. 

“He was apologising.” She said. “We cleared the air. I think he’s accepted you’ve moved on.” Raelle bit her lip, conscious that was the entire point of them faking their relationship. Would Scylla call things off if Porter had finally gotten the message?

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Scylla pursed her lips, still watching Porter weaving through the crowded hallway. He turned his head and caught her staring. He shot her a wink, a genuine smile playing on his lips before he disappeared into the cafeteria. “Porter isn’t the type to give up that easy.” 

“You know him best.” Raelle shrugged, happy to keep playing her part if that’s what Scylla wanted. “So should we keep pretending?” 

“Huh?” Scylla blinked, turning to look at Raelle like she’d just grown a second head. 

“Should we keep faking being together? To keep him off your back.” 

“Oh. Right… Yeah. Yes.” Scylla slipped her hand into Raelle’s and grinned at her with a confidence she didn’t feel. “We should definitely keep pretending.” 

* * *

The end of the day couldn’t come quick enough for Raelle. Her wrist was aching by the time she slipped into the passenger seat of Alder’s Lexus. She also had an itch that had been driving her mad for the better part of an hour. 

“What are you doing?” Scylla laughed as she watched the other girl try to push a pencil into the bottom of her cast. 

“It itches!”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to put things in there.” 

“If I had a dollar for every time I’d heard that.” Raelle grinned, earning an eye roll from the other girl. 

“You’d have a dollar?” Scylla teased back. 

Raelle ignored her as the pencil hit the spot. Closing her eyes, she let out a moan as she finally scratched the itch that had been plaguing her. Beside her, Scylla bit the inside of her cheek, Raelle’s groan of satisfaction going straight through her — and settling between her legs. 

Scylla was still distracted by the uncomfortable sensation as she pulled up outside Raelle’s house. She jumped as Raelle let out a squeal of excitement, her attention focused on a beaten up truck in the Collar’s drive. “My Dad’s home! You have to come in and meet him!” 

Scylla found she couldn’t say no, not with Raelle’s big blue eyes fixed on her and full of expectation. “Sure.” She killed the engine and followed the other girl inside.

Scylla wasn’t sure what to expect of Edwin Collar. She knew he was a long-distance trucker who worked away more than he was home, and she’d seen pictures of him in Raelle’s living room, but she’d yet to meet the father of the girl she’d been dating for over a month. 

Pretending to date — Scylla mentally scolded herself. Stepping inside the Collar house, she was met by the smell of something delicious cooking in the oven. 

“Pops' making chili.” Raelle grinned, kicking her shoes off in the hallway. Scylla did the same and then followed her into the kitchen. A man only a touch taller than Raelle stood by the stove, stirring a large pot full of chili.  
  
He turned to look at the two girls as he heard them walking in. He broke out in a smile at the sight of his daughter. There was no denying Raelle got most of her looks from her mother, but her smile was all her father’s. 

Edwin threw his arms around Raelle as she barrelled into his chest. “Pops!” 

“Hey, Pumpkin. Miss me?” He held her tight, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Then he looked over at Scylla. “And you must be Scylla.”

“Yes, sir.” She gave him a meek smile, feeling like she was intruding on a moment that should have been between father and daughter. 

“Call me Edwin. It’s nice to meet you.” He untangled himself from Raelle, keeping one arm thrown over her shoulders as he extended his hand to Scylla. She shook it and repeated the sentiment.

“It’s nice to meet you too.”   
  
“I’ve heard a lot about you from my wife. You’ve made quite the impression on Willa.” Scylla blushed at the compliment as she tucked her hair back behind her ear. 

Meeting Edwin Collar felt a lot more intimidating than when she’d met Raelle’s mom — maybe it had something to do with the impure thoughts that had just been running through Scylla’s mind on the way over. 

“Are you staying for dinner, Scylla? I made plenty.” 

“Pops makes the best chili.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Scylla politely declined the offer, expecting Raelle to want to catch up with her dad on her own. She knew how much Raelle had been missing him. 

“You’re not.” Said Raelle.

“Don’t be silly. From what Willa tells me, you’re practically family! Why don’t you girls go upstairs? Raelle’s momma should be home soon. Then we can eat.”

“Sounds good, Pops.” Raelle pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking Scylla’s hand in her own and tugging her towards the stairs. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go?” Scylla asked. It was Mr Collar’s first night home, and she really didn’t want to intrude. 

“Nice try, but if I’m having dinner with your aunt tomorrow, you’re staying for dinner with my parents tonight. It’s only fair.” 

Raelle let go of her hand once they were in her room. She flopped onto her bed, her shirt riding up as she leaned over the edge to put her phone on charge. Scylla took a seat at her desk, deciding it was safer than joining her on the bed. If Raelle noticed then she said nothing.

“Want to watch a movie until supper’s ready?” Asked Raelle. Scylla’s mouth went dry at the thought of the last few times they’d watched movies together and where that had led. She opted for something safer. 

“We could get some studying done while I’m here?” She suggested.  
  
“Boring…” Raelle rolled her eyes with a huff, but pulled her biology textbook out of her bag, anyway. A piece of paper fluttered out from the book and landed on the floor. Scylla reached for it before Raelle could stop her. 

The older girl paused in handing it back to her, her eyes scanning over the contents of what turned out to be Raelle’s latest exam paper. “You got a B+. The tutoring must be paying off.”

“Uh, yeah. All thanks to you.” Raelle shoved the paper back into her bag, failing to mention that it was the first time all year she’d received less than an ‘A’ in that class. 

Scylla eyed her curiously, some unspoken battle going on in her mind. She suddenly stood up and joined Raelle on her bed, tucking her legs underneath herself as she faced the other girl. 

“You take a lot of AP classes for someone who needs tutoring.” Scylla spoke like it was a statement, but Raelle could hear the question in her tone. She felt the tips of her ears burning as she ducked her head. 

“I uh, I need to keep my grades up if I want to get a scholarship. That’s pretty much the only way I’ll get into college.” It wasn’t an outright lie. Raelle needed to keep her grades up for college — she just didn’t need Scylla’s help to do it. 

“Raelle, why did you offer to help me that day at Beltane?” Scylla asked, finally biting the bullet. “We both know you don’t need tutoring.” 

“I… I uh, I wanted to help.”

“Most people don’t offer to fake a relationship with a stranger out of the goodness of their hearts.” Said Scylla, refusing to back down even as the little voice at the back of her head screamed for her to leave it alone, that she wouldn’t want to hear the answer — because it wouldn’t be the one she wanted it to be. 

Regardless, she kept pushing. “I know what I get out of all this, but what do you get?” 

“I… You weren’t a stranger.” Raelle answered, a hint of defiance lacing her voice as she finally brought her gaze up to meet Scylla’s. “You might not have known me, but I knew you.” Raelle’s tongue darted out over her all too dry lips. 

“Why?” Scylla repeated, her eyes fixed on Raelle’s lips and her body leaning in of its own accord while Raelle’s did the same.

“Raelle, Scylla, supper’s ready!” Both girls jumped as Willa Collar’s voice called up to them from downstairs, pulling them both out of their daze. 

“Coming!” Raelle called back, her cheeks tinged a scarlet colour. 

Willa was setting the table as the girls walked into the dining room. “Scylla, lovely to see you again dear.” Willa greeted her daughter’s girlfriend with a warm smile.

“You too.” Scylla took the seat beside Raelle, their thighs brushing against one another. Raelle reached for her water glass and took a long drink, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. 

Once the four of them had sat down at the table - bowls of chili in front of them and plates of homemade cornbread on the side - Willa said Grace. Scylla wasn’t particularly religious. It was hard to believe in a deity that would cruelly rip her parents from her at such a young age. 

Despite her hangups, she closed her eyes and took hold of Raelle’s hand on one side and Willa’s on the other, bowing her head respectfully. 

She heard Raelle softly mutter ‘amen’ once it was over and opened her eyes again. Her hand lingered in Raelle’s for a moment longer than needed.

“This is wonderful.” Scylla complimented as she tucked into Mr Collar’s homemade chili. 

“Thank you.” Edwin beamed. He was every bit as friendly as his wife, and Scylla relaxed around him as they made small talk about school and work. 

“And what do your parents do, Scylla?” Edwin asked. “Rae!” He let out a yelp as his daughter kicked him under the table. A glance towards his wife - and her pointed glare - told him he’d put his foot in it. 

“They’re dead.” Scylla answered in a quiet voice, her gaze fixed on the bowl in front of her. She stiffened as she felt Raelle squeeze her leg under the table. 

“I am so sorry.” Edwin grew flustered, his cheeks colouring just as easily as his daughter did. Scylla shrugged off his apology. 

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago.”

“Who’s ready for desert?” Will asked, trying to steer the conversation back onto a less sensitive path. “It’s apple pie. Raelle and Edwin’s favourite.” 

Half an hour later Raelle stood at her front door, apologising to the other girl for her dad’s probing questions. “I’m sorry about my Pops.”

“Don’t worry about it. He didn’t know.” Said Scylla. “Your Dad’s great, just like your Mom. It was nice to feel like part of the family.” 

Raelle gave her a wry smile. “I’m pretty sure my Momma is hard set on adopting you right about now.” Scylla laughed, feeling lighter than she had all day. 

“That would make for quite the dysfunctional family, dating my sister and all.” She said, her tone light and teasing. A smirk played on her lips as Raelle laughed along with her. 

“Yeah, that could cause some issues.” Raelle grinned. “Uh, thanks. For staying for dinner tonight.”

“Don’t mention it. Besides, you’re paying me back tomorrow. I should warn you, though, dinner with my aunt will be nowhere near as fun.” 

“I dunno, you’ll be there.” 

“Always so smooth, Collar.” Scylla laughed. Shaking her head, she placed a hand on Raelle’s good arm, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Raelle fought the urge to turn her head to meet her lips. “You’ll make someone a great girlfriend someday… When you decide to start dating.”  
  
“I’m already taken.” Replied Raelle, her voice low and husky. 

“Llamrei’s a lucky girl.” Scylla teased, mistaking Raelle’s meaning. The younger girl swallowed hard, ready to spill the whole truth — until her phone rang in her pocket. 

Libba’s name flashed on her screen. “Sorry, I’ll just be a second. It might be important. Libba’s covering my shift and she can never find-”   
  
“It’s okay. I’m sure Libba needs you.”   
  
Raelle swore under her breath as Scylla took a step back, furthering the distance between them. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve got to go, anyway… I’ll see you tomorrow, Rae.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, folks! As ever, thanks for reading.

“There’s something I should have told you.” Scylla said to Raelle. It was Tuesday afternoon, and they were sitting in her aunt’s car outside Scylla’s house. She bit her lip, apprehensive of how the other girl might take the admission.

“What is it?” Asked Raelle. 

Scylla took a deep breath. “It’s not just my aunt we’re having dinner with. Her partner is going to be there too.” 

“Oh.” Raelle relaxed, a smug grin spreading over her lips. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I’ll win him over with my Southern charms.” 

“Her.” Said Scylla, correcting Raelle’s assumption. “My aunt’s partner is a woman.” 

“Even better!”

Scylla laughed at the other girl’s candour. If it surprised her to learn Sarah Alder was gay, then she didn’t show it — but there was more. “You don’t have to worry about winning her over, she already loves you.” She said as they both climbed out of the car. 

Raelle frowned. “Are you trying to tell me your aunt is dating my mom? I’m not sure I’m redneck enough to date my cousin-”

“It’s not your mom!” Scylla rolled her eyes. She paused at her front door, biting her lip again. “It’s Anacostia.” Raelle stared blankly at her before she burst out laughing. 

“Coach Quartermaine? Right, good one, Scyl.” 

“It’s not a joke. They’ve been together for years.” 

“You’re serious.” Raelle said, scrutinising her expression closely and finding no hint of deceit. 

“I am. Costia is like a second aunt to me.” It hadn’t always been that way. Scylla had butted heads with Anacostia a lot in her early teens. Back then her aunt had been dealing with her own grief at losing not only a sister but her twin. 

The normally strict principal had allowed Scylla to get away with a lot in the first years of living with her, while Anacostia had been the one to set boundaries and rules. Scylla hadn’t appreciated her efforts at the time, but with age she realised Anacostia’s tough love was for her benefit. 

“Is it too late to back out?” Raelle asked with a wince. 

“Yes.” Scylla laughed. Taking hold of Raelle’s hand, she played with her fingers as they stood on the porch. “Don’t worry. You’ll be fine… I’m right here with you.” 

“Lucky me.” Raelle grinned, forgetting what was waiting for her on the other side of the door as she leaned in closer to Scylla, intending to kiss her. She was rudely reminded as the front door flew open and Anacostia Quartermaine loomed over her. 

“Collar, just what the hell do you think you’re doing!?” 

“Coach!” Raelle almost jumped a foot in the air. She dropped Scylla’s hand and turned to face the older woman like she was addressing a drill sergeant. 

“Costia.” Scylla spoke her name like a warning and Anacostia’s stern expression cracked open, giving way to a broad smile.

“Relax, Collar, I’m just fucking with you. Come on in.” Anacostia ushered the blonde inside. Scylla followed her, closing the door behind them. It was the first time Raelle had been over to her house and Scylla was aware of the younger girl taking everything in as Anacostia led her into the living room.

Raelle’s eyes travelled to the framed family photos on the walls, pictures of Scylla and her aunts and of Alder and a woman who had to be her twin — and Scylla’s mother. She was pretty, with the same striking dark looks that Scylla and Alder shared. 

“Raelle, lovely to see you again.” Alder stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room wearing an apron that said ‘Kiss the Cook’. “I was sorry to hear about your wrist.” 

“Uh, thank you, Principal Alder.” Even outside school, Alder was still intimidating and Raelle felt like she was in trouble just standing in front of her.

“Please, we’re not at school now, call me Sarah.” 

“O-okay.” Hell would freeze over before Raelle addressed Alder by her first name. 

“Dinner should be ready in an hour-” 

“Great. We’ll be upstairs.” Scylla took hold of Raelle’s hand again, rescuing her from her aunts. 

“Thank you.” Raelle sighed once they were alone upstairs. “Wow.” She wasn’t sure what she’d expected Scylla’s room to look like, but it being full of plants definitely wasn’t it. There were potted plants of all different colours sitting on practically every surface. 

“Cape Sundew, Purple Pitcher and Venus flytrap.” Scylla pointed each out as Raelle inspected a group of funky looking plants on her windowsill. “They’re carnivorous.” 

“Cool… I didn’t know you were so into plants.” 

“My Mom was a Phytologist.” Said Scylla. She grinned at Raelle’s blank expression. “A plant scientist. Most kids grew up playing in sand pits, I dug in the dirt.” Her face became animated as she told Raelle all about gardening with her mom. 

Raelle didn’t have the slightest interest in horticulture, but Scylla made it sound fascinating. She spoke with passion, listing off all the names of the plants she was growing in her room and what was special about them — Raelle was enamoured.

“I want to specialise in mycology. That’s the study of fungi.” Scylla explained as they both lay on her bed.

“That’s weird.” Raelle cracked up, regretting it instantly as Scylla’s expression fell. 

“Are you saying I’m weird, Collar?” 

“Sexy weird.” Raelle shrugged with a grin, redeeming herself with the other girl.

Scylla ducked her head, a blush creeping over her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip as she looked back up. Staring Raelle down, she felt a rush of courage. “Are you saying I’m sexy?” 

“I’m not saying you’re not.” Said Raelle, evading the question. She felt confident in teasing the other girl. Scylla had been in a much better mood today than she had the day before. Whatever had been bothering her seemed to have passed.

“Jeez, Rae. You sure know how to flatter a girl.” Scylla’s tongue darted out over her lips, her gaze dropping to Raelle’s mouth. 

“I try my best… So which plant is your favourite?” Raelle changed the conversation as she propped herself up on her good arm. She missed the brief flash of disappointment on Scylla’s face. 

“Audrey Two.” Scylla pointed at the Venus flytrap on her windowsill. “She’s a B52 clone. It’s one of the largest varieties of Venus flytraps.” 

“What happened to Audrey One?” 

“You’re kidding, right?” Scylla gave Raelle an incredulous look. “Little Shop of Horrors? You love horror movies and you’ve never seen Little Shop of Horrors?” 

“No?” 

“Oh, my god!” Scylla jumped up and rushed over to a bookcase stuffed with books and DVDs. She found the one she was looking for and brought it over for Raelle to see. “This is the remake. I have the original too, but this version is the best one!" 

Raelle took the DVD case from her and read the back. “I’ve heard of it. Never seen it, though.” 

“We have to watch it-” 

“Girls, dinner is ready!” Alder interrupted Scylla’s excited rambling shouting up to them.

“After dinner? That is if you want to?” Scylla suddenly looked unsure of herself, like Raelle might want to bolt the moment the meal was over. 

“Of course.” Raelle agreed. “I’d love to.” 

Dinner with her fake girlfriend, her high school principal, and her lacrosse coach was every bit as surreal as Raelle expected it to be. The four of them sat around the dining table in an awkward silence that was deafening. 

Alder had made lasagna from scratch and Raelle had to admit she was an excellent cook, but her stomach was so tied up in knots it was hard to enjoy the food. She ate with her eyes fixed on the plate in front of her, not wanting to make accidental eye contact with Alder, who sat opposite her. 

“So this is weird.” Anacostia announced in her usual blunt tone, breaking the silence. A small grin found its way on to Raelle’s face as she nodded in agreement, and just like that it broke the tension. 

“Collar, the last time I saw you looking so green you’d just finished doing laps of the field... and you'd puked on Bellweather.”

“You puked on Bellweather?” Scylla asked, her eyes widening in shock. “And you’re still alive?” 

“That was freshman year, and I was just lucky she was more exhausted than I was. She didn’t have the energy to chase me.” 

“Anacostia tells me you’re quite the lacrosse player.” Alder set her knife and fork down as she joined the conversation. “Are you considering playing at college level?” 

“Uh, maybe. I’m not sure.” Raelle said, shrinking under Alder’s piercing gaze. She pushed the food around on her plate. “A scholarship would be great, but I’m going to be pre-med so I’m not sure I‘ll have time for sports.”

“Pre-med?” She had Alder’s full attention now. “Is there any particular area of medicine you’d like to enter?” 

“Aunt Sarah.” Scylla gave her aunt a warning look. Raelle was their guest. She was there for dinner, not an interrogation. 

“It’s okay.” Said Raelle. She was just grateful Alder wasn’t staring through her anymore. “I’d like to work in emergency medicine, maybe become a surgeon.”

“That’s impressive.” Alder nodded. “Have you thought about any specific colleges? Scylla is looking at Purdue and North Carolina State. They have some of the best Botany degrees in the country. Aren’t you from North Carolina, Raelle?”

“Yes, ma’am. UNC Greensboro is actually my first choice.” Raelle still had two years of high school to get through first, but she was planning on moving back home to North Carolina for college.

She hadn’t considered Scylla would leave for college next fall. Even if Raelle was honest with the other girl, and they dated for real, they’d have less than a year together before Scylla had to move for college. The thought was a sobering one — Raelle had wasted over two years crushing on Scylla in secret. 

It was still playing on her mind after dinner when they returned to Scylla’s room. Time was running out. Every day that passed without Raelle being honest was another day wasted. 

“You’re going to love this. As long as you don’t have a thing against musicals.” Scylla grinned back at her as she slipped the DVD into the player. 

“Musical? You didn’t mention anything about singing…” 

“It’s great. Trust me.” Scylla walked over to the light switch and turned it off before she flopped on the bed beside Raelle. She picked up the remote and pressed play.

“Are you sure it won’t be too scary for me?” Raelle teased. 

“I think you can handle it.” Scylla rolled her eyes. She settled in beside the other girl as the opening credits started. “This was my favourite movie when I was a kid. I used to make my mom and dad watch it all the time.” A sad smile crossed Scylla’s face as she spoke about her parents. 

Raelle missed her dad like crazy when he was away for months at a time with work. She couldn’t imagine what losing both of her parents would feel like. 

“Are you okay?” Scylla asked as Raelle shifted beside her, removing her sling. 

“Yeah, just trying to get comfortable.” Raelle answered. She took one of the scatter cushions she was leaning on and placed it in her lap to rest her cast on. Scylla noticed more people had signed their names to the cast. Someone had drawn an impressive looking motorcycle in marker pen. Scylla traced her fingers over the design. 

“This is cool.”

“Yeah, Libba did that in Chem class.” 

“Oh.” Scylla felt the familiar stab of jealousy in the pit of her stomach at the mention of the other girl’s name. She didn’t even know Libba, not really, yet the mere mention of her name was enough to make her blood boil. “So when does your girlfriend get to sign your cast?” She asked in a teasing tone, doing her best to hide her jealousy. 

“Knock yourself out, Beautiful.” Raelle smiled at her. Scylla felt a pool of warmth settle in her belly, replacing the previous envy. She scrambled off the bed again and fetched a bunch of markers from her desk drawer. She dumped them on the bed beside Raelle’s arm. 

“Can I do anything I want?” Scylla’s mischievous grin had Raelle’s own stomach doing somersaults. She nodded, afraid to open her mouth in case she said something stupid: like Scylla could do anything she wanted to her. 

Scylla’s grin widened at getting free rein. She picked up the green marker, popped off the lid and turned her attention to the empty space on Raelle’s cast. Raelle did her best to keep watching the movie as Scylla worked, but she couldn’t help sneaking glances at the other girl. 

Scylla looked adorable hunched over Raelle’s wrist with the tip of her tongue poking out of her lips as she concentrated on a design that took up most of the space on the back of Raelle’s hand. 

“No peeking! It’s a surprise!” Scylla caught her looking and scorned her with a playful scowl. Raelle turned her attention back to the television set, sneaking sly glances when she could as Scylla switched markers. 

“Okay, I’m done.” Scylla finally announced after twenty minutes, letting Raelle take in her work in full for the first time. 

“Wow, Scyl, that’s amazing!” Raelle grinned at the image the other girl had drawn on her cast. It was a large potted Venus fly trap, smiling with bulbous purple lips and razor-sharp teeth — just like the one in the movie. Green vines and smaller wild flowers surrounded it, with one vine trailing off into Scylla’s initials. “I love it! Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Scylla felt a swell of pride, her brightly coloured design outshining Libba’s. “I charge a flat rate.” She teased.

“Do you take payment in kind?” Raelle asked, joining in on the joke. 

“That depends. What do you think my work is worth?” 

“Hmm, a firm handshake?”

“Seriously?” Scylla shoved at Raelle’s shoulder with a laugh. She realised her mistake only as Raelle hissed in pain and cradled her wrist to her chest. “Crap, I am so sorry! Are you okay?” 

“Never better.” Raelle grimaced. 

Scylla shuffled closer, her eyes full of concern as she cupped Raelle’s chin. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She ran the pad of her thumb over her cheek and Raelle let out a shaky breath.  
  
Scylla’s concern morphed into something else as they locked eyes, “Never better…” Raelle muttered again. She tilted her head to the side as she leaned forward, the pain forgotten as her lips found Scylla’s. 

It wasn’t the first time they had kissed without an audience, but there was something different about it this time — The moment their mouths met it felt like a fuse had been lit.

Weeks of pent up frustration came pouring out on both sides. Raelle let out a surprised gasp as Scylla pushed her back against the bed. She was mindful of Raelle’s cast as she climbed on top of her.

Raelle put her one good hand to use as she tangled her fingers in Scylla’s hair while they kissed, pulling the other girl in close so that their bodies were flush against one another. Scylla had the advantage of two hands, and the one she wasn’t using to hold herself up slipped under Raelle’s shirt. 

BANG!

A loud noise sounded outside and Scylla jumped. She scrambled to the window, wide eyes searching for the source of the noise in the darkened street. She was scared — her face was pale and her hands shook as they clung to the drapes. 

“It was probably just a car backfiring.” Said Raelle. She came up behind her and placed a hand on Scylla’s shoulder. The older girl tensed under her touch. 

“Yeah. You’re probably right.” She said, her gaze still fixed on the empty street below, looking for any tell-tale sign that Porter had been there. Her aunts must have been thinking the same thing. 

A sharp rap sounded on the bedroom door a moment before it opened and Anacostia stepped inside. “Scyl, it’s getting late. I’ll drive Raelle home.” 

“I can drive her.” Scylla snapped out of her daze, letting the curtains fall back into place. She needed to talk to Raelle about what just happened between them.

“It’s late. Your aunt doesn’t want you going out. I’ll take her home. You girls say goodbye. Collar, I’ll see you downstairs in five.” 

“Okay, Coach.” Raelle didn’t argue. 

“ _Okay, Coach._ ” Scylla mimicked, the hint of a smirk playing on her lips. Raelle rolled her eyes at her.

“What? She’s my coach! I gotta do what she says!” 

“Uh, huh. Well, your coach just told you to say goodbye to me, Collar. Gotta do what she says…” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Raelle replied with a coy smile. She took a step towards Scylla, closing the distance between them. Her hand found Scylla’s hip before she tilted her head to the side and kissed her. “See you in the morning?” She asked hopefully as she pulled away.

“I have a field trip tomorrow. Meet me at Beltane after school? I’ll ditch Byron and we can… talk.” 

“Right. Yeah. Talk... That sounds good.” Raelle nodded, biting back a goofy smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Monday chapter because this thing is writing itself at the moment (and is possibly the only fic where I've ever stuck to a schedule without missing a week - or seven - for). Remember when this was supposed to be 16 chapters long? Yeah, it's going to be closer to 22 chapters - it just keeps growng. As ever, thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudos!

“What the…” Anacostia’s almost went into the back of a parked truck as she rounded a corner and spotted blue lights outside her partner’s house. Her car screeched to a halt outside Sarah’s house, right behind the sheriff’s vehicle. 

Anacostia took the steps of the porch two at a time as she pounded up them and burst through the front door. Her heart felt like it was going to explode as she frantically called out, “Sarah? Scyl?” 

“In here, Costia.” Sarah responded from the living room. Anacostia rushed into the room and found Sarah, her niece and the sheriff inside. Sarah recognised the panic on her face. She reached for her lover, placing a reassuring hand to her chest. “No need to worry. The sheriff came by because the neighbours reported a disturbance.”

“Some kids put firecrackers in a pumpkin one of your neighbours left out on their porch.” Sheriff Bellweather shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she turned to address Anacostia, her hand resting on the butt of her gun as she offered the other woman a warm smile. “Kids will be kids, but I suppose I don’t have to tell that to two teachers.” 

“No, ma’am.” Anacostia nodded in agreement. She wrapped her arms around Sarah, her heart rate returning to normal after the shock of seeing police lights outside her partner’s home. The firecrackers explained the noise they’d heard earlier, before Anacostia had taken Raelle home. Sarah had worried it might have been something to do with Porter Tippet — from the look on Scylla’s face, so did she. 

“I thought I’d stop by while I was in the neighbourhood, see if there’d been any more trouble from the Tippet boy?”

“Not recently.” Sarah answered. “I spoke to Mr Tippet in my office after last week’s attempted break-in. He denied being involved, but I made it clear that if I were to catch anyone in my house without my permission, I would shoot them.” 

“Uh, Sarah, I should remind you that Massachusetts doesn’t have a stand your ground law. We use Castle Doctrine, and that only applies when the homeowner and the intruder don’t know each other, and the onus is on the homeowner to retreat safely from the house.” The sheriff pursed her lips. “So if anything were to happen, we obviously never had this conversation.” 

“Of course, Sheriff. Let me see you out.” Sarah fell back into the role of host with ease, guiding the sheriff out.

“Did Raelle get home okay?” Scylla asked once she and Anacostia were alone. 

“Yeah.” Anacostia rubbed at the back of her neck with a frown as she glanced at the door. “I’m not so sure about taking Sarah away for the weekend and leaving you alone here-”  
  
“It’s your anniversary!” Scylla protested. Anacostia had arranged an entire weekend getaway in secret for her and Sarah’s ten-year anniversary - they didn’t count all the times they’d broken up over the years - and Scylla knew how much it meant to her. She’d shown Scylla the ring she was going to propose with. 

Scylla didn’t want to cause any more heartbreak between her aunts. She wasn’t about to let Anacostia back out because of her. “I’ll be fine here! I’ll ask Raelle to stay over.”

“Hmm, I bet you will.” Anacostia crossed her arms over her chest as she gave Scylla a knowing look. “Fine! But don’t let anyone else know we’re away and call the sheriff at the first sign of trouble, do you hear me?” 

“Yes, Aunt Costia.” Scylla smiled sweetly at her — already planning her weekend alone with Raelle. 

* * *

  
Scylla drummed her fingers against one of Beltane’s Formica tabletops, her eyes scanning the parking lot for signs of Raelle. Byron sat opposite her, trying to get her attention. “Scyl? Hey, Scylla?” He snapped his fingers in front of her face. 

“Huh? Sorry.” She tore her attention away from the window, an idle smile playing on her lips. Byron grinned at her over his milkshake. 

“Can’t wait for lover-girl to get here?” He asked. 

“Shut up, Byron!” She rolled her eyes at him before taking another look out the window. Raelle had texted her earlier saying she was staying to watch lacrosse practise. 

They’d messaged back and forth all day without really saying anything. They were avoiding the elephant in the room, but that was fine by Scylla. What she had to say was better said in person, anyway. 

“Can I get you kids anything else?” Mr Swythe asked, approaching their booth to top up Scylla’s coffee. 

“No thanks.” Scylla and Byron both said in unison. The diner was quiet as usual. Scylla waited until Mr Swythe walked over to the only other customer in the diner - an elderly man sat at the counter - before she brought up the previous night. 

She leaned across the table. “Rae and I kissed last night… well, it was more than a kiss.” Scylla blushed. “We’re going to talk. So you need to make yourself scarce when she gets here.” 

“It’s about time!” Said Byron. “Speak of the devil…” He glanced out the window and spotted Raelle climbing out of Libba’s car. Scylla followed his gaze and frowned at the sight of the two of them together, laughing and joking. 

“… sick of covering your shifts!” Libba said loudly as they walked through the door.

“I already said I’d make it up to you! You can have Llamrei for the entire weekend.” 

“I’m holding you to that!” Libba shouted while disappearing into the kitchen.

“Hey.” Raelle greeted Scylla and Byron as she slipped into the booth beside Scylla, sitting so close their thighs pressed together. Scylla was too preoccupied to notice. 

“Hey.” Said Byron.

“Hi.” Scylla muttered. “Were you telling Libba she could ride your bike? I’m surprised. I didn’t think you’d let anyone ride your baby.” 

Raelle shrugged, oblivious to the tension in the other girl’s voice. “It’s not that big of a deal. I trust Libba.” 

“I thought you weren’t that close.” Said Scylla. Raelle gave a half-hearted shrug as Byron caught her eye. 

“We’re not. Not really.” Raelle had already lied about it once. She had no choice but to double down. 

“That’s not what I’ve heard.” Scylla pulled a face. 

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I need to use the little boy’s room.” Byron announced, getting up from the table as he saw Scylla purse her lips. She’d told him to make himself scarce, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Neither girl paid much attention to him leaving. “Why do you care if I’m close with Libba, anyway?” 

“I don’t. I just don’t like being lied to!” Raelle wanted to defend herself, but they both knew she’d lied. Raelle wasn’t sure how much Scylla knew. 

“Scyl, I-” She tried to backtrack, to undo the damage she’d already done, but there was no going back. Scylla didn’t give her a chance. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Raelle! You lied to me about Libba, like you lied about needing a tutor, and God knows what else!” Scylla’s voice rose, attracting the attention of the old man at the counter. 

“Everything okay?” Mr Swythe poked his head out of the cook’s hatch.

“Fine.” Raelle plastered a smile to her face before turning back to Scylla. “Can we take this outside? Not in front of my boss?” She hissed, tugging Scylla to her feet.

The older girl followed her without a fuss, the door swinging shut behind them as they stepped out into the evening air. Scylla wrapped her arms around herself, but it had nothing to do with the cold. 

“What the hell is this?” Asked Raelle. “I thought you wanted to talk?” She’d been anxious all day, wondering what Scylla wanted to talk to her about. This wasn’t what she expected.

“I did.” Said Scylla. “But I wanted you to be honest with me, Rae! I know you don’t need tutoring… just like I know you’ve slept with Libba… and only Libba! I don’t know why you lied, but I have an idea, and if you wanted to date me to make Libba jealous, then you should have told me!” 

“That’s not what I was doing!” Raelle protested, throwing her hands up in frustration. “But so what if it was? You used me to get Porter off your back! It’s not like we’re actually dating!” 

“No. We’re not.” Scylla replied coldly. “I need to go. My aunt is expecting me.” Raelle didn’t try to stop her leaving. She turned her back on the other girl and trudged inside the diner — wondering whether her pretend girlfriend had just broken up with her for real.

Byron was sitting at their booth when she walked back in. “Where’s Scylla?” He asked, like he hadn’t been watching their entire exchange through the window. 

“She said her aunt needed her.” Raelle answered, her eyes fixed on her cast as she traced her fingers over Scylla’s initials. She looked up as Byron fell silent. “Do you know why she was so mad at me?” 

“It’s not my place to say.” Said Byron. He reached over the table and placed his hand on top of Raelle’s. “You need to ask her yourself. You two really need to talk… but give her some time to calm down first, yeah? Think Alder’s scary? She’s got nothing on Scylla when she’s mad at something.” He gave Raelle’s hand a reassuring squeeze as she nodded.

“Yeah. Okay. Time… I can give her that.” 

Giving Scylla time turned out to mean not calling or messaging her that night. It felt strange to Raelle, who was used to talking to the other girl in one form or another pretty much until they were both asleep. 

It killed her to go to bed without saying goodnight to Scylla. She’d gone over and over Scylla’s words in her head, trying to figure out where things had gone wrong between them — and how she could fix it. 

All Raelle kept coming back to was Libba. The sudden change in Scylla’s demeanour shocked her too much to pick up on it at the time, but Scylla had outright told her she knew about Raelle and Libba. 

Raelle didn’t think she’d told anyone about her and Libba, so that only left Libba herself. She would have to confront her in the morning, along with Scylla, and Raelle wasn’t looking forward to either conversation. 

She rolled on to her side and double checked her phone. It was almost midnight and still no messages from Scylla. Raelle shut her eyes with a heavy sigh. She needed to fix this. 

* * *

  
  
Thursday morning was the first time Raelle had been ready and waiting for Scylla before the other girl showed up. She sat on her porch waiting for her to arrive. She assumed Scylla was still picking her up - she hadn’t said otherwise - but Raelle still held her doubts. Scylla hadn’t replied to her good morning text. 

An unfamiliar silver Prius pulled up at the end of her drive. Raelle ignored it, even as the driver beeped his horn. She took out her phone as it rang. Byron’s name flashed up on the screen. “Hello?” 

“It’s me. Get in the car.” Byron hung up before Raelle could get a word in. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, locked her front door, and trudged over to Byron’s car. 

“Where’s Scylla?” Raelle asked even before she was in the car. She pulled the door shut with a loud bang, making Byron wince. 

“Good morning to you too, Sunshine.” He said. “Scylla has a dentist appointment. She asked me to pick you up.”

“And she couldn’t call me because…?” Raelle glared at him. It wasn’t Byron’s fault Scylla was ignoring her, but he was her best friend and obviously covering for her. “You’re a shit liar.” Raelle huffed when Byron couldn’t answer her. 

A tense silence settled over them for the rest of the brief trip. Raelle was ready to bolt the moment the car pulled up in the school parking lot, but Byron expected that. The central locking clicked into place with an audible pop. 

“Have you tried talking to her?” 

Raelle snorted. “Yeah, that’s not so easy when she won’t reply to my texts and she sends you to pick me up! Now let me out, or I swear I’ll kick your window out!”

“Well, you’re about as delightful as Scylla was this morning.” Byron rolled his eyes as he disengaged the locks. 

“You’ve seen her?” Raelle paused with her hand on the door.

“She called me. Gave me the bullshit excuse about having a dentist appointment and asked me to drive you to school. I tried to ask her if you two had worked things out yet and she hung up on me.” 

“Are you going to tell me why she’s so mad at me?” 

“That’s not my place, Rae-” 

“Whatever.” Raelle slammed the car door shut behind her hard enough to make Byron’s teeth rattle. 

Raelle walked into the home room she shared with Tally and Abigail a good ten minutes before the bell was due to ring. Tally openly gaped as she took her seat across from her, while Abigail turned at her desk to face her. “Shit, Collar, you’re early! Where’s Scylla? You two are usually still eating each other’s faces off right about now.” 

“Dentist.” Raelle huffed. She popped her airpods into her ears and cranked up the volume of the music on her phone in a bid to drown out their follow-up questions. Tally and Abigail shared concerned looks as Raelle slumped forward, resting her forehead on her desk and covering her face with her good arm.

Raelle spent the rest of the morning in the same funk. She kept pulling her phone out of the pocket of her hoodie to check if Scylla had messaged her back. By lunch time there was still no reply to her morning text, and Raelle’s mood was dire. 

She followed an animated Tally into the cafeteria, hoping to catch sight of Scylla at their usual table, but there was no sign of her. Raelle did a quick scan of the room to make sure, but Scylla was nowhere to be found. 

She and Tally collected their lunches and sat down with their trays beside Abigail and the rest of the lacrosse crowd. Byron was on the end of their table, sitting next to Clive and discussing their respective plans for the weekend. Byron caught Raelle’s eye and offered her a sheepish smile. 

“Where’s Scylla?” Raelle asked, doing her best to keep her voice level. “Dentist appointment run over?”

“Uh, Debate Club meeting. Didn’t she mention it?” 

“I’m in Debate Club. We don’t have a meeting.” Said Libba. She was sitting opposite Raelle and gave the blonde a curious look. Raelle ducked her head, her suspicions about Scylla avoiding her confirmed. 

Beside her, Byron gave Libba’s foot a stern kick. “What the hell…” She glared at him and Byron shot her a pointed look back as he cocked his head towards a brooding Raelle. Libba’s eyes widened in understanding. “Oh, but maybe the seniors do?”

‘Really?’ Byron mouthed at her. Libba shrugged, lost for anything else to say. 

“No, there’s no meeting today.” Said Clive, another senior and a member of the Debate Club too. Byron held his head in hands as Raelle shoved her tray away with a curse. 

“I lost my appetite. I’ll see you guys later.” She stood up to leave, ignoring Tally and Abigail’s protests for her to stay and talk. 

Libba stood to follow her, but Byron caught her wrist with a shake of his head. “That might not be a good idea.” 

“I’ll go.” Tally announced. She left the cafeteria and found Raelle in a nearby bathroom. Raelle stood in front of a sink, splashing water onto her face one-handed. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she was fighting back tears. 

“Want to talk about it?” Tally asked, leaning against the wall as she faced her best friend. 

“No.” Said Raelle. She wiped at her face with the back of her sleeve and glared at her own reflection. Tally locked eyes with her in the mirror and Raelle broke down with a sob. “Yes…” She turned and fell into the other girl’s open arms. 

“What’s wrong?” Tally rubbed her back while Raelle choked out sob after sob. 

“Scylla and I had a fight.” 

“A fight? What about?” 

Raelle pulled away and wiped at her cheeks. “I can’t tell you…”

“Raelle…” Tally let out a heavy sigh. “We’re supposed to be best friends! You can’t keep keeping stuff from me! Or from Abigail! Let us help!”

Raelle shook her head firmly. “I can’t, Tal. If I tell you it’s just something else, you’ll need to keep from Gerit and Abigail, and I can’t put that on you.” 

Tally’s expression softened. She pulled the smaller girl back in, wrapping her arms around her in another crushing hug. “Fine, but - whatever is going on - you need to talk to Scylla. I thought you two were great together!” 

“Yeah… I thought so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Wednesday... nobody kill me, you all asked for the angst!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! It's not Wednesday, but I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd work on the next chapter. As ever thanks for reading and for the comments and kudos!

“Hi.” Raelle stopped in her tracks as Scylla greeted her outside the door of her last class of the day. She was smiling, but it didn’t reach her eyes — her usually dazzling blue eyes looked dull and flat. Raelle hadn’t heard from her all day, and yet there she was standing outside her class.  
  
“Hey.” Raelle replied, adjusting the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. She took a step back as Scylla reached out to take it for her. Scylla let her arm drop and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket.  
  
“Drive you home?” Scylla offered, falling in step with the other girl as Raelle made for the main exit.  
  
“How was the dentist?” Raelle asked with a huff. Scylla’s smile fell away altogether. She ducked her head, her shoulders hunched in defeat. She’d hoped to have this conversation somewhere more private than the school parking lot.   
  
“I think we should stop pretending.” She said, her voice little more than a whisper. Raelle stopped, the blood draining from her face as she nodded in agreement.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Porter’s got the message, so…” Scylla trailed off, hot tears burning in her eyes. She discreetly wiped at her face with her sleeve while Raelle stared at the ground. “So we should end things. I’ll pick you up in the morning, but I’ll skip lunch and we can tell people we broke up over the weekend. I think it’s the right thing to do.” Scylla nodded, trying to convince herself as much as Raelle.   
  
“Whatever.” Raelle snapped, the venom in her voice surprising them both. “Don’t worry about picking me up. I’ll get a ride from Tally… and I’m covered for tonight.” She waved at a truck that was pulling out of a nearby parking space.   
  
It rolled to a stop in front of her, Libba leaning out of the driver’s window. “Everything okay?” She asked, scrutinising Scylla as the other girl glared daggers at her.   
  
“Can you give me a ride home?” Raelle didn’t wait for an answer before walking around the other side of the truck and climbing in.   
  
“Sure…” Said Libba. “Does Scylla need a ride too?”   
  
“No. She’s just fine on her own.”  
  
  
  


“Want to talk about it?” Libba asked as Raelle sat staring out the window. The blonde shook her head, her hair falling in her face. 

“Okay… but we’re still gonna talk about it.” Libba pulled over at the end of Raelle’s street and killed the engine. Raelle finally tore her attention away from the window to look at her. 

“Libba-” 

“What’s going on, Rae?” Libba shifted in her seat to face the other girl. “Did Scylla say something, or do something?” Raelle shook her head, biting her lip as she fought back fresh tears. 

“She wants to break up.” 

“Breakup? I thought you guys were faking?”

“We are… It’s complicated. I thought we were getting somewhere, that she really liked me back, but…” Raelle pinched the bridge of her nose as she heaved out a sigh which turned into hollow laughter. “It’s crazy. We argued over you, of all people!” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah!” Raelle let out another bitter laugh. “She asked if we were close. It’s like she knew about what happened over the summer… Did you tell her?” 

“What? No! Why would I?” Libba snapped. Her look of indignation slipped away as she suddenly remembered something.

“What is it?” 

“Byron. I told Byron.” 

“Fuck, Libba! Why would you do that? We agreed not to tell anybody! Do you have any idea how fucked we are if Abigail finds out? Jesus!” Raelle slammed her working fist against the dashboard in anger. 

“Rae, calm down. It’s going to be okay!” Libba reached over to put a hand on her shoulder. Raelle shrugged it off with a scowl. 

“No, it’s not… Scylla hates me and Bellweather is going to rip me a new one for so much as talking to you!” 

“So fuck both of them…” Libba shrugged, catching Raelle off guard. She frowned, unsure where the other girl’s outburst came from.

“What are you- mph!” Raelle didn’t get to finish her question as Libba surged forward and kissed her. It took the time it took for Raelle’s eyes to widen in surprise for the blonde to shove her away. 

“What the fuck, Libba?!”

“You deserve better than her, Rae! She’s just using you and you can’t see it!” 

“What?” Raelle gave her a blank stare as she unconsciously shifted closer to the window and further away from Libba. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What are you talking about? You… You like Abigail!” 

“I do… I mean, I did.” Libba rubbed at her face with a groan. None of this was coming out right. “Things change. After what happened between us over summer… I like you, Raelle. I like you a lot.” 

“Fuck…” Raelle slumped forward, cradling her head in her hands.

“Things between us were great! We get along so well, and we like all the same things and… and I didn’t want it to end when school started!” 

“Libba…”

“No, hear me out!” Libba pushed her embarrassment aside, the same fierce determination she shared with Abigail shining through. “Ive been a bitch to Scylla, and not because I was mad that you got your girl and I didn’t… I was jealous. Jealous of her.”   
  
Libba made another move to kiss her. Raelle’s hand found the door-handle so quick that she almost fell backwards out of the truck. “Libba, wait!” She held her good hand out to stop her. “I’m sorry, but I don’t feel the same way. I like you, I do, just not… not like I like Scylla. I love her, Libba.”   
  
Libba slumped back in her seat with a dejected nod, and Raelle felt a pang of guilt cut through her like a knife. What they had over the summer wasn’t meant to be serious. “You deserve better than being someone’s second choice.”   
  
Raelle surprised them both by climbing back into the truck and wrapping her arms around the other girl. “You’ll find the right person for you, Libba. It’s just not me.”   
  
“Why are you so freaking nice?” Libba grumbled, her face pressed into Raelle’s shoulder as she clung to her. “It would be so much easier to hate you if you were a bitch like Bellweather.”   
  
“Character flaw.” Raelle chuckled, holding her tight. “Can we still be friends?”   
  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Said Libba. She pulled back, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. “I made a complete idiot of myself.”   
  
“Don’t be stupid.” Raelle gave her a lopsided smile and a playful punch to her shoulder. “You’re hot. I’m flattered.”   
  
“Fuck you.” Libba choked out a laugh. “Seriously, though, are we okay?”   
  
“Yeah, we’re good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
  
“Wait, we’re not outside your house. I’ll drop you off.”   
  
“It’s fine.” Said Raelle, humphing her backpack over her shoulder with a grin as she stepped out of the truck. “I broke my wrist, not my legs.”

Her dad was sitting in his favourite recliner when Raelle walked through her front door. He had his feet up, the TV remote resting on his stomach and his reading glasses perched on top of his head. “Hey, kiddo.” 

“Hey, Pops.” Raelle wiped at her eyes, hoping they weren’t still red as she kept her back to him and slipped off her shoes. 

“The game’s on if you wanna come watch it with me?” 

“Nah, I’m good.” Raelle was almost home and dry with her foot on the first stair when her voice cracked. “Shit.” She cursed under her breath at the sound of the telltale creak of leather as her father stood up. 

“Raelle?” He stood at the living room door, concern etched into the deep lines of his face. “What’s the matter, Honey? Have you been crying?” 

“No.” Raelle shook her head, forcing a smile. Her father saw right through it. 

“Oh, Rae…” She crumbled the moment he put his arms around her. 

“Dad.” She sobbed into his chest. “Dad, everything is so messed up…” 

“Shh.” He rubbed her back with coarse hands, whispering soothing words as he let her cry. “That’s it. Let it all out, baby…” 

Ten minutes later the two of them sat in the living room, watching the football game and nursing enormous bowls of ice-cream. “Did something happen with the girl, Scylla? She seemed nice.” 

“She is.” Raelle nodded. She stabbed at her ice-cream like it had personally offended her. “It’s complicated, Dad.” 

“Women are.” Edwin gave her a conspiratorial wink, like he’d just shared some great secret of the world with her. “It’s best to roll with the punches. Did she do something?”

“No. I did. I screwed up, Dad. I lied to her and it’s come back to bite me in the ass!” 

Edwin Collar put his bowl aside with a sigh and reached for her hand. “Well, darlin’, from my humble experience, there ain’t much that’s unforgivable. You just got to talk it out.” 

“I don’t think she’ll talk to me.” 

“Give her time. I’ve lost count of how many times your momma’s been mad as hell with me… but we always talk it out. You and Scylla will be just fine, you’ll see.”

* * *

“Thanks for this, guys. I needed it.” Raelle stretched out on the plush carpet of the Bellweather’s den, surrounded by her best friends and enough junk food to feed a small army. 

“We got your back, sister.” Abigail prodded her in the back with a bare foot as she lay sprawled on the nearby sofa. It was Friday night and Raelle had spent most of the day dodging Scylla, and any place she might be, “but are you going to tell us what’s going on with you and Ramshorn? You two have been all over each other for weeks and now you’re spending your Friday night with us instead of her?” 

“I said I don’t want to talk about it.” Said Raelle. She shoved a handful of Doritos into her mouth to emphasise her point. Beside her, Tally shot Abigail a pointed look. 

“Whatever.” Abigail rolled her eyes at both of them. “Just don’t be your grumpy self all night. This is girl’s night! No talk of boyfriends or girlfriends!” 

“Wait.” Raelle sat upright. She recognised something in Abigail’s tone. “Did you break up with Adil?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Abigail twisted her face as she threw Raelle’s words right back at her. 

“Fine.” Raelle shrugged. She picked up the bowl of chips sitting beside her and offered them to the other girl. Abigail snatched the bowl from her with a huff.

“C’mon, guys! Play nice.” Said Tally, acting as peacekeeper between them as usual. “We haven’t done anything with just the three of us in forever! Can we not fight?” 

“She started it.” Both girls chorused, but at least they were smiling. Tally settled back beside Raelle, confident they weren’t about to break out bickering for real. 

“Everything okay in here, girls?” Petra Bellweather appeared at the door to the den, dressed in her uniform. “I’m heading out for my shift soon. Do you need anything before I go?” 

“We’re good, Mom.” Abigail propped herself up on her elbow. “We’re ordering pizza later.” 

“Okay, well have fun. Call me if you need anything.” With that, Petra left them to it. Abigail turned her attention back to her friends and spotted Raelle on her phone. 

“Uh-uh, Collar.” She snatched the phone out of her hand. 

“Hey! I was texting my Mom!” 

“Yeah right, and Tally’s a virgin. I’m confiscating this for the night to stop you from being an idiot and messaging Scylla!” Abigail tucked Raelle’s phone into her bra, knowing the other girl wouldn’t try to get it back from there. Raelle scowled at her.

“I think they should talk.” Said Tally. 

“Wait, did she tell you what’s going on with them?” Abigail set her sights on Tally. 

Tally shot a nervous glance at Raelle before shaking her head. She couldn’t lie to save her life. “Uh, no?” Abigail’s eyes narrowed on Tally as she sat up, getting ready to pounce. 

The other girl was saved by the sound of Raelle’s phone ringing from inside Abigail’s bra. Abigail took it out with a sigh. “Jesus, Collar, does your girlfriend have you bugged or something? Do you have a five second rule if one of you doesn’t text back?” 

“Give me that!” Raelle jumped up and dived for her phone, snatching it out of Abigail’s hand before she could do her usual trick of standing up to keep it out of her reach - a game Abigail had taken endless delight in over the years.

Raelle answered breathlessly. “Hello?”

“Raelle… I… I’m sorry. I need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right folks, after a little angst and a lot of jealousy, our girls are going to talk next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, I wasn't feeling well yesterday and an afternoon nap turned into a ten hour sleep... better late than never, though! 😅 As ever, thanks for reading. The response to this fic has been phenomanol!

  
The end of the school week couldn’t have come quick enough for Scylla. The two days she’d spent avoiding Raelle had been pure torture, and Scylla was more than ready to lock herself away in her room — blocking out the rest of the world.

Her aunts were packed and ready to leave for their weekend trip by the time Scylla got home from school. Both had taken a half day from work. She walked past their matching suitcases at the front door. 

“Hey, Nugget.” Said Anacostia, greeting her as she walked into the living room. 

“Hey.” Scylla gave her a half-hearted smile, trying her best to act like everything was okay. She hadn’t told her aunts what was going on with Raelle. As far as Sarah and Anacostia knew, the two teens were a genuine couple. Scylla wished it could be as simple as that. 

Anacostia glanced over Scylla’s shoulder for any sign of Sarah before pulling a ring box out of her jacket pocket. She broke out in a grin as she popped it open and held it out for Scylla to see. “I got the ring.”

“It’s beautiful.” Scylla managed a genuine smile. Her aunt Sarah had no idea the entire purpose of the trip was for Anacostia to propose to her. “She’ll love it, and I can’t wait until you’re my aunt for real.” 

Scylla wrapped her arms around the other woman, giving her a rare hug. She pulled away as Sarah walked into the room. “Found it.” She announced, holding up her phone charger. “Hi, Sweetheart. Where’s Raelle? Isn’t she staying for the weekend?” 

“She’s coming later.” Said Scylla, the lie coming out smoothly. 

“I’d still prefer it if you stayed with Raelle and her parents.” 

Beside her, Anacostia let out a snort. “Please, Sarah, like you would have passed up having the house to yourself for an entire weekend when you were seventeen!” 

Sarah relented with a roll of her eyes. “Fine, just be safe. I’ve filled the fridge, both of our cell phones will be on at all times and any problems you call the Sheriff. Petra knows we’ll be away. I’ve asked her to check in with you-” 

“You’re going for a weekend, not a month.” Scylla pushed her protesting aunt towards the front door. Anacostia picked up the suitcases and took them out to the car while Sarah lingered. 

“I mean it, any trouble and you call. We’ll come straight back.” 

“I’ll see you Sunday night.” Scylla held firm. Her aunt had already tried to pull out of their trip earlier in the week, but Scylla had refused to let her cancel. 

Scylla locked the door behind them after seeing her aunts off. The house already felt empty without them, but Scylla’s loneliness ran much deeper than that. She’d planned on asking Raelle to spend the weekend with her, but that was before everything blew up between them.  
  
She was almost tempted to call Raelle and ask her to come over to talk, but she’d caught the other girl’s eye in the hallway earlier and Raelle had run a mile in the opposite direction. 

Scylla couldn’t blame Raelle for being mad at her. Their last conversation hadn’t gone the way Scylla expected, and she’d said some things she hadn’t meant. Maybe it would be better to give Raelle the weekend to cool down — Scylla’s self-imposed solitude would serve as her punishment for her callousness. 

An hour after dark, Scylla came to regret the decision not to call her as she heard a noise at the back door. She sat bolt upright on the couch and scrambled for the TV remote to mute it as she listened for the noise again. 

It sounded like someone was trying to break in. Scylla froze, her blood running cold as the sound of someone trying the door handle came again. It wasn’t the first incident of someone trying to break in - and Scylla was fairly certain Porter was behind it - but it was the first time she was alone for it happening. 

Scylla scrambled to her feet. With her phone in her pocket, she darted into the hall, grabbed her car keys from the table by the door and made a break for her Jeep. 

Safely inside, with the doors locked, she pulled out her phone and called the first person she thought of. The phone rang and rang until Raelle finally answered. “Hello? Scylla?” 

A sense of relief flooded through her. “Raelle… I… I’m sorry.” Scylla gasped, out of breath from running to her car and shaking with fear. “I need you.”

Scylla could hear voices in the background. It sounded like Tally and Abigail, but she couldn’t be sure. Her sole focus was on Raelle. “Scyl? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry... I know I was a total bitch to you, but I didn’t know who else to call. My aunt’s away and I think someone is trying to break into my house! I… I think it’s Porter, but I’m not sure. I’m scared, Rae… Please, I need you!”

Over at Abigail’s house, Raelle was losing her shit. “I’m coming straight over! Are you still in the house?” 

“What’s going on?” Abigail asked. 

“Is Scylla okay?” Tally sat up, concern etched on her face. 

Raelle ignored them. She covered the ear without her phone pressed against it to hear Scylla better. “Okay, stay in your car! I’ll be right over!”

“What’s going on?” Abigail demanded, grabbing Raelle by the arm as she tried to rush out the room. 

“Scylla’s in trouble!” Raelle pulled away and darted out the door. Abigail and Tally caught up to her in the hallway, pulling on her sneakers. They were all dressed in their pajamas, but at least Raelle was still wearing her team lacrosse hoodie.

“What do you mean trouble?” Abigail pressed. “Should I get my Mom?”

“Get me for what?” Petra asked, appearing in the hallway dressed for her night shift at the station — complete with utility belt, loaded gun and peaked cap. 

“Someone’s trying to break-in to Raelle’s girlfriend’s house.” Said Abigail. 

“Scylla Ramshorn?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Raelle answered, curious why Petra knew she was dating Scylla. As far as Raelle was aware, Petra wasn’t that interested in her own daughter’s love life, never-mind Raelle’s. 

“I’ll drive you over, come on.” Petra was all business as she and Raelle climbed into her cruiser. She flipped on the lights and sirens and took off at breakneck speed. 

“Has this happened before?” Raelle asked, fairly certain she already knew the answer — the sheriff was in too much of a hurry for a report of a random break-in.

She cast Raelle a sideways glance as she navigated the quiet streets of Fort Salem. A light rain started up, and she had to switch on the wipers. “A couple of times. They think it’s the Tippet boy, but we haven’t caught him in the act yet. I’ll go check the property and then swing by his house to see if he’s home.”

Scylla hadn’t mentioned Porter was bothering her at her house, never-mind that he’d tried to break in. Why had she kept it from her? 

Raelle’s mind was reeling, and Petra’s next comments didn’t help. “I’d have thought you’d be over there tonight, what with Alder being out of town.” 

Raelle shifted lower in her seat. She felt a pang of guilt. Scylla was alone and scared, and it was all Raelle’s fault for being so pigheaded. “I didn’t know.” She said. Petra glanced over at Raelle again, but whatever she was thinking, she kept it to herself. 

The light rain had grown to a torrent by the time they pulled up outside Scylla’s house. Petra’s cruiser had barely come to a stop when Raelle jumped out. She was soaked through in the time it took her to get from the sheriff’s car to Scylla’s Jeep. 

The other girl was sitting in the driver’s seat, curled up in a ball with her eyes glued to the front of her house. Her face was pale and her eyes were puffy from crying. She jumped as Raelle knocked on the window. 

The locks on the doors popped and Raelle took a step back as Scylla flung the door open. She lunged forward, throwing her arms around Raelle’s neck without a word. Raelle held her close, awkwardly manoeuvring her cast around the other girl’s waist. She’d been in such a hurry to get there, she’d left her sling back at Abigail’s house. 

“I’m going to look around.” The sheriff drew her gun, but neither girl paid her much attention. Scylla’s full body was shaking as she sobbed into Raelle’s shoulder, and it had nothing to do with the cold or the rain.

Raelle whispered soothing words of comfort into Scylla’s ear as her good hand cradled the back of her head. They still stood like that a few minutes later when the sheriff came back. She holstered her gun and nodded at the pair

“All clear. I’ll file a report and go pay Mr Tippet a visit, see if he can tell me where he’s been tonight. Will you two be okay here yourselves? 

Raelle nodded. Scylla lifted her head to finally greet the sheriff. “Thank you, Sheriff. I feel so stupid-”

“Hey, I’d rather come out and find nobody nine times out of ten than show up that tenth time and find someone’s been hurt. I’ll have a patrol car swing by later tonight to check in. Now, you girls get on inside out of the rain. Collar, make her some hot sugary tea.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

The two girls made their way inside the house with Raelle keeping an arm around Scylla’s waist. She locked the door behind them and applied the deadbolt. Scylla was still shaking. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, with little droplets of water dropping onto her already soaked shirt. 

The air between them hung thick and heavy. There was so much left unsaid between the two of them, but in that moment all Raelle could think about was taking care of Scylla. “We need towels, and some dry clothes for you.” 

“Bathroom closet.” Scylla muttered, she sounded tired and dazed; her body’s natural fight-or-flight response having left her with an adrenaline shock now the danger had passed. She looked about ready to drop. 

“Okay, c’mon.” Raelle took her hand and led her upstairs. The bathroom was right across from the top of the stairs. Raelle guided her inside. She closed the lid of the toilet and sat Scylla down on it while she fetched fresh towels from the linen closet. 

Scylla took one from her and started drying off her hair while Raelle pulled off her rain soaked hoodie. She dropped it on the bathroom floor before using one of the towels herself to dry off her lower half. Pyjama shorts and rain didn’t mix very well. 

“I’ll get you some dry clothes.” Scylla stood up to go to her room and her legs almost buckled underneath her. Raelle caught her, wincing as she used both arms. Scylla let out a single strangled sob, and that was all it took for her to come undone again. Raelle held her as they both sunk to the bathroom floor.

“Shh, it’s gonna be okay. I promise.” She pressed a kiss to the top of Scylla’s head as she cradled the crying girl. “I got you, Beautiful.”

They sat like that for a while until Scylla could pull herself together again. Eventually she wiped at her eyes and pulled away from Raelle’s embrace, unable to meet her eye. “We should get you out of those wet clothes.”   
  
Usually, Raelle would have made a smart-ass remark about Scylla trying to undress her, but - given the circumstances - she kept her mouth tightly shut and followed the other girl into her room.  
  
It looked much the same as the last time Raelle had been in there. Although only a few short days ago, it seemed like a lifetime had passed since she and Scylla had curled up on her bed together watching Scylla’s favourite movie — since Scylla had climbed on top of her and they’d kissed like the world was ending around them.  
  
Raelle pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she took a seat on the other girl’s bed. Scylla walked over to her closet and rifled around in there for a minute before she came back out with a handful of clothes. She tossed Raelle a pair of sweatpants.   
  
“Thanks.” Raelle sat with her back to Scylla as she pushed her shorts down her legs and replaced them with the sweatpants. Scylla changed out of her own wet clothes and into similar attire to Raelle — a well-worn pair of sweatpants and a comfortable baggy t-shirt that hung off her shoulders.   
  
She stood at one side of the bed while Raelle stood at the other. There might as well have been an ocean between them. Raelle was the first one to speak. “Why didn’t you tell me what’s been happening with Porter? You said he wasn’t hassling you anymore.” She winced, her tone coming out more accusatory than she intended. “Scyl, please, just talk to me…”   
  
Across from her, Scylla shrugged, her eyes looking everywhere but at Raelle. “I’d already put enough on to you, Rae. It’s not your job to protect me-”  
  
“Yes it is!” Raelle took a step forward and then stopped, unsure if she was stepping over a line or jumping a chasm. She swallowed hard, determined to say her piece. “We might not be dating for real, but I’d like to think we’re friends now, Scylla. Friends are supposed to tell each other the truth about stuff like this!”  
  
“Like you told me the truth about Libba?” Scylla finally looked her dead in the eyes, and the hurt Raelle saw in Scylla’s eyes felt like a slap across the face.   
  
“Sorry.” Scylla shook her head. “We’re just going round in circles. I don’t want to fight.”   
  
“Me either.”  
  
They stood at a loss facing each other. Scylla shoved one hand into the pocket of her sweats, while the other played with a strand of her damp hair. “I was jealous. You told me you didn’t date, yet you clearly had something with Libba.”   
  
Taking Scylla’s lead - and her father’s advice - Raelle came clean about everything. “I lied. I don’t date, but that’s not because I don’t want to. Things with Libba… it was a friends with benefits thing, nothing more. It didn’t mean anything. Not to me.”

Raelle felt a pang of guilt at the admission. It had meant a lot more to Libba, but there was nothing Raelle could do about that now. “We were just two lonely people who wanted people we thought we couldn’t have.”

“Did Libba want you?”

That was a loaded question. A week ago Raelle would have laughed at a question like that, but things had changed. Libba’s confession made things a lot harder, but Raelle had promised to tell Scylla the whole truth.

“She liked someone she thought she had no chance with it. It wasn’t me… but she told me she has feelings for me. I swear I had no idea she felt like that! You have to believe me!” 

A wry smile made its way onto Scylla’s face. “Oh, I believe you.” It was oh so easy to believe Raelle Collar could be totally oblivious to someone wanting her — Scylla was living proof of that. “So who does Libba like?” 

“I can’t tell you that. I made a promise.” Raelle rubbed at the back of her head. She’d sworn to be honest, but that secret was Libba’s alone to tell. 

“Okay.” Scylla took a few steps forward, bringing her around the bed to stand in front of the other girl. “So who were you hooking up with Libba to forget about?” 

Raelle’s mouth felt dry and her heart was pounding as she answered, “I already told you.” Scylla tilted her head to the side, an unreadable expression on her face as she watched Raelle closely. 

“The older girl from when you were a freshman?” She asked, some of the pieces finally falling into place. Raelle nodded, her gaze never breaking Scylla’s.

“Huh.” Said Scylla, a smirk creeping over her lips as she closed the last bit of distance between them. “And are you ever going to tell me who she is?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! Here's a Friday bonus chapter (since most of you want to kill me for that last cliffhanger...). Thanks for all your concern about me beeing sick, it was just a bad reaction to an injection. I've slept most of the past two days and I'm doing much better! 
> 
> As ever, thanks for reading and all your comments have been overwhelming! Our girls have had a hard week, so hopefully this chapter makes up for some of that ;)

  
“I…” Staring into Scylla’s eyes, Raelle felt like she was at the peak of a roller coaster and about to come crashing down at a million miles an hour. “That is… I-” 

The sound of a loud crashing outside spared Raelle from making her admission. It sounded like trash cans falling on top of each other. Scylla’s playful expression disappeared in an instant. 

“Stay here!” Raelle said. She fished her phone out of her pocket, unlocked it and handed it to Scylla. “Call the Sheriff. She’s in my contacts under MILF. Don’t ask.” Raelle would have felt embarrassed by the admission, but an odd mixture of fear and adrenaline overrode anything else she might have felt. 

She didn’t wait for Scylla to acknowledge what she’d said before bolting out the room and down the stairs. She was pulling a knife out of the butcher’s block when Scylla caught up with her in the kitchen. 

The neighbour’s back yard flood light was shining into the kitchen window, casting strange shadows on Scylla’s face as she reached for Raelle’s wrist. A dog was barking from somewhere further down the street. “You’re not going out there.” She said firmly.

Raelle looked like she wanted to argue, but she conceded and put the knife down on the counter. With a nod Scylla called the sheriff and brought Raelle’s phone up to her ear. 

“Raelle?” Petra answered in a gruff voice. 

“It’s Scylla Ramshorn, ma’am. I think someone’s outside again.” There was a slight pause before she heard Petra cursing under her breath.

“Porter wasn’t home when I went by. Lock your doors and wait for me. I’ll be right over. Don’t go outside.” 

“She’s on her way.” Scylla said as she hung up. She handed the phone back to the other girl, their fingers brushing together and a spark passing between them as Raelle took it. “She said to stay inside.” 

“Fine.” Raelle itched to go outside and face Porter. He might have thought he was a big man skulking around in the dark, but Raelle doubted he would be so brave when confronted about it. 

Across from her, Scylla was shaking again. Her nerves were shot and the fear of the unknown was getting the better of her. Raelle enveloped her in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here. Thank you.” Scylla mumbled into her shoulder, holding Raelle tight.

“Any time.” Raelle pressed a kiss to the other girl’s cheek like it was the most natural thing in the world. Scylla turned her head, catching Raelle’s lips with a sigh, and suddenly the world outside was the last thing on their minds. 

Their bodies still wrapped together, Raelle took a step forward, pushing Scylla back against the counter as the other girl’s fingers buried themselves in her hair, tugging at Raelle’s braids.

They only parted minutes later when the sound of sirens came screaming up the street, followed closely by Sheriff Bellweather pounding on the front door.

Scylla detached herself from Raelle to answer the door. Out in the hallway, Raelle hung behind her as she confirmed it really was the sheriff through the peephole. 

Scylla opened the door and found Petra standing on the porch with her hands on her hips. A second police cruiser sat at the end of the drive, while two officers moved to search the rear of the house.

“Everyone okay?” Petra asked, flashing her torch over both girls to make sure as they nodded. “I’ve got another unit going to Porter’s house. He’s going to have some explaining to do if he’s not there.” 

“Thank you.” Scylla wrapped her arms around herself. They were covered in goosebumps and she trembled in the chilly night air. Raelle stepped up, wrapping her good arm around Scylla’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. 

“Maybe you should come stay at my place tonight?” 

“That’s a good idea.” Petra agreed as Scylla nodded again, turning in to Raelle’s embrace. “Scylla, you might want to stay there until your aunt comes home. It’d be safer.” 

“All clear, Boss.” One of the sheriff’s deputies greeted Petra with a tip of her cap. “There’s two trash cans knocked over below an open window. Looks like someone might have been trying to get in that way.” 

“Thanks, Bridey. You and Salerno can head back to the station.” Petra dismissed the young black woman and her older partner before turning her attention back to the girls. “Scylla, why don’t you go back a bag and Raelle and I can make sure all the doors and windows are locked.” 

“Yes, Sheriff.” Raelle reluctantly peeled herself away from the other girl to help Petra secure the house. She and the sheriff worked in tandem, taking it room by room to check the locks on the windows. Raelle pulled the bathroom window shut and locked it. She shuddered at the thought of Porter - or anyone for that matter - sneaking into the house with Scylla on her own. 

Scylla was waiting for them in the hall when they finished. She stood with the strap of a duffel bag strewn over her shoulder and her laptop tucked under her arm.

“All secure. Let’s go.” Said Petra, ushering them out of the house. Scylla locked the door behind her and tucked her key into the front pocket of her duffel back, then she and Raelle slipped into the back of Petra’s cruiser together. 

They held hands in silence as Petra drove to the Collar residence. Willa was working, but Edwin was home. The warm glow of the lights of her own house were a welcome sight for Raelle. She thanked the sheriff as Petra let her and Scylla out the back of the car. 

“You’re home early, I thought you were staying- Oh. Hello.” Edwin Collar smiled at Scylla as she followed Raelle into the living room where Edwin sat in his recliner, an old black and white movie playing on the TV.

“Hi Mr Collar.” Scylla offered him a sheepish wave. 

“Scyl, why don’t you put your stuff in my room?” Raelle gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before Scylla did as she suggested and disappeared upstairs. Raelle waited until she was gone and pulled the living room door over so as not to be overheard as she explained what was going on.

“And the police can’t do anything?” Edwin frowned as Raelle shook her head. 

“They can’t prove it’s him. Scyl’s really shook up, Pops. Is it okay if she stays for the weekend?” 

“Of course. Your momma won’t mind.” 

“Thanks.” Raelle hugged her dad, grateful to have such understanding parents. 

Edwin glanced warily at the door as Raelle pulled away. He lowered his voice as he said. “My.44 is in the safe in mine and your mom’s room. Get it out and keep it in your closet. Just in case.” Raelle already felt safer with her dad around, but having the gun nearby couldn’t hurt. 

“Thanks, Dad.”

Raelle crept upstairs and into her parent’s bedroom. There was a small safe in the back of their closet where her mom kept their passports and birth certificates and her dad kept his .44 Magnum revolver. There was a gun safe in the basement for their hunting rifles, but they kept the revolver in the bedroom safe for whenever her dad was on the road. 

Raelle opened the safe using the combination - her birth date - and took out the loaded gun. The Magnum was overkill for home protection and difficult to fire, especially for someone of Raelle’s size. She’d been thirteen the first time her dad let her fire it, and the recoil had nearly kicked her on her ass. 

Despite this, Edwin held the firm belief that any home invader faced with a .44 Magnum would turn tail and run. He’d explained to Raelle that - often enough - just the sight of a gun was enough of a deterrent to some people; especially cowards who break into houses in the middle of the night. 

There was no safety on the revolver, but it wouldn’t discharge without the hammer being cocked. Raelle tucked it into the back of her sweatpants to smuggle it in to her room without Scylla seeing. The other girl was anxious enough without seeing her with a gun.

Raelle was pondering how she’d hide it from her when she heard water running in the bathroom. Slipping out of her parent’s room, she took her chance while Scylla was out of her room.

She was just putting it in the drawer of her bedside table when Scylla’s voice came from behind her. “Is that a gun you’re holding, or are you happy to see me?” Busted. 

Raelle placed the gun down and closed the drawer over before turning to face her with a grin, trying to play it down. “I’m always happy to see you.” Scylla quirked an eyebrow at her. “Okay, yes it’s a gun. It’s for protection.”

Scylla brushed past her and opened the drawer. She ran her hand over the gun with an inquisitive expression. “Do you even know how to use it?” She asked, looking over her shoulder at Raelle. 

“I’m from the south.” Raelle said with a roll of her eyes. “My dad taught me to shoot when I was five. We go hunting together when he’s not working. I’ve got my own rifle downstairs. Can’t really fire it one handed though.” She shrugged. 

“I feel safer already.” Scylla teased. Closing the drawer, she took a seat on the edge of Raelle’s bed and tugged the other girl closer by her shirt. Raelle placed her good hand on Scylla’s shoulder to keep herself from falling. 

The older girl’s expression turned serious as she looked up at her, her hands settling on Raelle’s hips. “Seriously, though. I feel safe with you. That’s why you were the one I called tonight. I’m sorry for what I said yesterday… about wanting to break up.”

Raelle shifted nervously from foot to foot, biting her lip. “What you said earlier, about being jealous of me and Libba… Do you have a thing for her?” 

“Oh, my god!” Scylla let out a groan. “Are you kidding me?” She grabbed Raelle by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Raelle stumbled into her lap, but she wasn’t complaining — especially as Scylla’s tongue found its way into her mouth. 

“It’s you.” Raelle sighed, pulling away just long enough to make her confession. “The girl I didn’t think I could get. The one I never took a chance on… She’s you.” 

Scylla’s eyes widened briefly before her hand found the back of Raelle’s neck as she kissed her again. There was a nervous kind of energy between them as they kissed like it was their last moments on Earth. 

Scylla lay back on the bed, taking Raelle with her. The other girl struggled to hold herself up with her good arm, while her cast stopped her from doing anything with the other one. Scylla noticed her struggling and moved so that Raelle ended up underneath her. 

Raelle took advantage of the new position to slip her hand under Scylla’s shirt while her mouth found her throat. She peppered Scylla’s neck with soft kisses and the other girl sighed. “God, I wish your wrist wasn’t broke right now.” 

“Oh, and why is that?” Raelle grinned, her teeth raking lightly over Scylla’s collarbone. 

“I think you know why.” Scylla whimpered, moving to press her knee between Raelle’s legs. The blonde chuckled, rising to the challenge as she shifted so her own knee was pressed against Scylla’s core. 

“I still have one hand… and my tongue works just fine.” She emphasised her point by running it along the sensitive spot where Scylla’s collarbone met her neck — while her good hand squeezed her boob over her bra.

Scylla shuddered, grinding down against Raelle’s knee. “Raelle, please…” She panted, her intentions clear as she took Raelle’s hand and pressed it between her legs. Scylla didn’t care that Mr Collar was downstairs and might hear them, or - even worse - walk in on them. 

Things between the two had been building up for weeks and Scylla was ready to explode. She wasn’t about to let anything interrupt them. 

They moved further onto the bed, with Scylla on her back in the middle of it and Raelle leaning over her on her side. Scylla lifted her arms up as Raelle pulled her shirt over her head. She saw to her own bra, unhooking it and tossing it aside before she pulled Raelle on top of her again. 

“You’re beautiful…” Raelle sighed, kissing her way down from Scylla’s neck to her stomach — stopping to pay particular attention to her breasts on the way. 

Raelle carried on, her teeth grazing against Scylla’s hipbone. Scylla arched her back, pushing herself up against Raelle’s eager mouth while her hand found the top of her head, encouraging her further down. “I’ve wanted this for so long…” 

“Try telling me next time!” Scylla giggled, pulling Raelle’s shirt up over her head as Raelle stopped kissing her long enough to glance up at her. “It would have saved a lot of time, and we’d have got here sooner.” 

Raelle grinned at her as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of Scylla’s sweats. “Is this okay?” She asked earnestly, needing to know Scylla was fully on board with where she was planning to take things. 

“It’s more than okay.” Scylla sat up and cupped her chin to steal another kiss. “I want this, Rae… I want you.” 

That was all the encouragement Raelle needed to slide Scylla’s sweats, along with her underwear, down her legs. She tossed them onto the floor along with the rest of their discarded clothing. 

Kneeling at Scylla’s feet, Raelle dipped her head and started kissing her way up her legs, alternating between each one the further up she got. Scylla grew restless as Raelle’s mouth reached the inside of her thighs. 

She grabbed a fistful of the blonde’s hair, her legs spreading open as she tried to urge Raelle on to the place she needed her most. Raelle had barely touched her yet, and she already felt so painfully turned on. “Raelle, please…” 

She felt Raelle’s lips curl up in a smirk as she pressed a kiss against her pubic bone. Scylla growled in frustration, her grip on Raelle’s hair tightening. “Raelle!” 

“Patience, Beautiful.” Raelle blew against her already sensitive clit and Scylla’s legs clamped around her head like a vice as she moaned. Raelle put her out of her misery, running her tongue the length of Scylla’s folds — drawing more moans from the other girl. The sound was like music to Raelle’s ears.

She did it again, this time pressing her tongue flat against Scylla’s clit before sealing her lips around it and sucking lightly. “Rae… Oh god!” Scylla’s hips bucked against her mouth. “Please… Please, I need you…” 

“You’ve got me.” Raelle slipped a single finger inside her, teasing her slick entrance until her finger slid in up to the knuckle. 

Scylla’s hands clung to Raelle’s muscular shoulders like she was afraid she might float away otherwise, her nails digging into the skin and leaving crescent moon marks in their wake. Raelle couldn’t feel it — Her attention solely fixed on the goddess beneath her. 

She added a second finger, curling both to hit just the right spot. “I’m close…” Scylla gasped. She’d never been able to make herself come so fast with her own fingers. It probably had a lot to do with Raelle’s talented mouth, which was licking and biting at Scylla’s centre while her fingers pumped inside of her. 

Scylla threw her head back, her hips bucking in time to Raelle’s thrusts as she whimpered in ecstasy. Her walls clenched tight around Raelle’s fingers as the other girl’s lips wrapped around her clit and started sucking. Scylla was thrown over the edge as she came with a cry.

Raelle kept her fingers moving, working Scylla through her orgasm until she was a trembling puddle beneath her and Scylla pushed her hand away.

Raelle climbed back up the bed and lay down beside her. Scylla shuffled closer, pressing her naked body against Raelle’s half dressed form. Her eyes closed as she cupped Raelle’s cheek, bringing their faces together as she rest her forehead against Raelle’s. 

Raelle wrapped her arm around Scylla’s waist, not caring about the stiff ache in her injured wrist from the way she’d been leaning on her elbow. Scylla blew out a sigh and let out a soft chuckle. “You were right. You’re pretty good, even with only one hand.” 

“Pretty good?” Raelle feigned indignation, trying to pull away. Scylla’s hand moved to the back of her neck, keeping her close while her fingers played with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck.

“Amazing.” Scylla grinned. She bit down on her lip bashfully as she said, “You made quite the impression for my first time with a girl.” 

“Hmm, I probably should have warned you I would ruin sex for you with anybody else. I’m a hard act to follow.” Raelle teased, the hazy look on Scylla’s face, and the way her eyes couldn’t quite focus, giving her a quiet confidence. 

Scylla shook her head, their faces still so close that their noses rubbed together. “I don’t want anyone else. I want you.” She dipped her mouth, kissing the grin off Raelle’s face before she moved to straddle her. 

With one hand by the side of Raelle’s head, holding her up, her free hand found its way to the waistband of Raelle’s borrowed sweatbands. Her lips curved into the familiar smirk that Raelle loved so much. 

“My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years of writing it and yet smutt still turns me into a blushing teenager... Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, happy Sunday! Sorry it's a little late, I'm still not feeling 100%. As ever, thanks for reading and taking the time to comment! This has turned into the longest fic I've written in a good few years and there's still a few more chapters to go.

Saturday morning, Raelle woke up on her back with her limbs tangled up with Scylla’s. The other girl lay tucked into her side, her face buried in Raelle’s shoulder, an arm draped over her waist and a leg pressed between Raelle’s thighs. 

They were both naked under the sheets and Raelle’s skin felt like it was on fire everywhere Scylla’s body was touching hers. A familiar stirring started in her core as Scylla shifted the leg she had between Raelle’s. “Hey.” Scylla mumbled, her lips grazing against Raelle’s neck. 

“Hi.” Raelle grinned. She turned her head to capture Scylla’s lips with her own in a lazy kiss. “Hmm, I could get used to waking up like this.” 

“I’ll bet.” Scylla laughed softly, moving to prop herself up on her elbow as she hovered over the other girl. Her expression turned serious as she bit at her bottom lip. “There’s something we still need to talk about, though.” 

Raelle felt her stomach drop. “Okay.” She nodded. “What is it?” 

Scylla took a deep breath before asking, “Why is Sheriff Bellweather saved as MILF in your phone?” She struggled to keep a straight face as Raelle’s eyes widened comically. 

“That’s what you want to talk about?” She said, while Scylla cracked up laughing. She buried her face in Raelle’s shoulder again as the other girl swore under her breath. “I thought it was something serious!” 

“It is!” Scylla smirked as she propped her chin on Raelle’s shoulder. “This is very important.” Her smile was infectious and Raelle grinned back at her as she rolled her eyes. 

“I called Petra a MILF once and Abigail freaked, so it stuck… Plus, Petra’s hot.” 

“You definitely have a thing for older women.” Scylla teased. She cupped Raelle’s cheek and kissed her. Raelle’s lips parted and Scylla’s tongue danced over hers, deepening the kiss. 

What started out as something slow and soft became more urgent as Scylla shifted, moving on top of Raelle so their bodies were flush. She gasped into the other girl’s mouth and ground down as Raelle’s knee found its way between her legs. 

Things might have gone further had Willa not walked in at exactly the wrong moment. “Oh!” Willa jumped at the sight of the two girls in bed, while Scylla scrambled to pull the sheets around them. 

“Mom!” 

“Sorry, girls… I shoulda knocked.” Willa looked every bit as embarrassed as Raelle felt. “I just wanted to check in. Edwin told me what happened. Scylla, you’re welcome to stay here for the weekend, honey.” 

“Thank you, Mrs Collar.” Scylla mumbled, her cheeks flushed and the tips of her ears bright red. 

“Okay, well… I’ll leave you girls to it.” Willa made a hasty retreat, firmly shutting Raelle’s bedroom door behind her. 

“Oh god.” Scylla groaned, rolling over to bury her face in Raelle’s shoulder again. “I’m never going to be able to look your mom in the eye again!”

“You’re not?!” Raelle huffed. “I’m going to have to get emancipated…”

“Poor baby.” Scylla chuckled. She peppered the side of Raelle’s neck in soft kisses, and the fact that Raelle was going to have to legally make herself an orphan almost felt worth it.

“Let’s just stay in bed. Then we won’t have to look anyone in the eye.” Raelle suggested.

“Deal, but I do need to use the bathroom first.” Scylla kissed her again. “I’ll be right back.” She tried to pull away, but Raelle sat up, still kissing her.

“Uh, huh.” 

“Rae, I’ve got to pee!” 

“So go.” The corners of Raelle’s mouth turned up in a grin as Scylla lingered, struggling to tear herself away from the other girl’s kisses. She finally pulled away, grabbing her discarded t-shirt and sweatpants from the floor and putting them back on; one awkward encounter with Raelle's parents was enough for one day.

Raelle lay down with a contented sigh, sprawling out across her bed like a starfish. Somewhere at the back of her mind she figured she should get dressed too — but that voice was small and her bed was so warm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Scylla’s shampoo on her pillow.  
  
As nice as spending the day in bed sounded, they would need to get up at some point. Raelle’s wrist was aching more than it had in days, and her stomach rumbled like it'd been cut off from her throat. She’d used up a hell of a lot of calories the night before — and hopefully she’d get another chance to do the same today. 

Her phone rang on her bedside table, forcing her to open her eyes and roll over to reach for it with her good hand. Tally’s name and a photo of her and Raelle appeared on the screen. “Hey, Tally.” She answered.

“Hey, are you guys okay? We were worried about you!” Nothing could put a dent in Raelle’s good mood, but hearing the concern in Tally’s voice made her feel a pang of guilt. 

“Sorry, Tal. I should have called you. Scylla needed me last night… Porter came back. We had to call Petra out.” 

“Are you guys okay? Did she arrest him?” 

“We’re fine, and no. He left before Petra got there.” Raelle shook her head, even though Tally couldn’t see her. 

“Do you think it’s definitely him?” Asked Tally. 

“Who else could it be?” Raelle worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she glanced at her door. “It’s been happening for a while now. Scyl didn’t want to worry me.” 

“Oh gosh, the poor thing. Are you still at her place?” 

“No. She’s staying at my house until her aunt gets back.” 

“Lucky you.” Tally teased, lightening the mood a little. “How are things between you? I know they haven’t been great…” 

“All good, Tally. We’re… I think we’re dating.” Raelle grinned at herself. There was a quiet pause on the other end of the line as Tally sat beside Abigail, wondering how to phrase her response without alerting the other girl to the rouse Raelle and Scylla had been playing.

“Well, yeah, that’s the whole point, Rae.” 

“No, for real this time-” Raelle pulled the phone away from her ear as an excited squeal came from the other end. She could hear Abigail shouting at Tally in the background when she brought it back to her ear. She held the phone with her shoulder as she reached down for her t-shirt from the floor.   
  
“Oh my god, I’m so happy for you guys!” Tally gushed as Raelle tugged her t-shirt over her head. “Are you coming to the game tomorrow afternoon? Oh, but Porter will be there-”  
  
“I’m not about to let that little piss ant scare me.” Raelle growled into the phone just as Scylla walked back in the room. She quirked a brow at Raelle as she slipped back into bed. “I gotta go, Tal. I’ll see you tomorrow for the game. Bye.”   
  
Raelle hung up and turned her attention to a curious Scylla. “That was just Tally. She wanted to know if we were going to the game tomorrow.”   
  
“Sounds good.” Scylla propped herself up on her elbows and pressed a kiss to Raelle’s cheek. “Who’s a piss ant?”   
  
“Uh… Porter.”  
  
“Agreed.” Scylla nodded, plucking the phone out of her hands. “But let’s not talk about him right now... or ever.” Raelle wasn’t stupid. She knew Scylla was trying to distract her - and she was good at it - to avoid talking about the extent of Porter’s stalking . Raelle would let the subject drop for now, but they were going to have a conversation about exactly what Porter had been up to.   
  
“So what should we talk about then?” Raelle asked as Scylla settled back down beside her.   
  
“Hmm.” Scylla made a show of dancing her fingers over Raelle’s stomach as if she was pondering the answer. “How about… how many girls you’ve been with?” The abrupt change of topic, and that Scylla’s mouth was so close to Raelle’s ear - and her fingers were dipping below the hem of her shirt - had the blonde struggling to answer.   
  
“Uh…”  
  
“It doesn’t matter if it’s a little or a lot. I just want to know.” Scylla sounded almsot bashful as she brought her chin to rest on Raelle’s chest, looking up at her expectantly.   
  
“Other than you? Only Libba.” She answered honestly, watching for any change in Scylla’s expression. Libba was a sore subject between them and Raelle didn’t want to take one step forwards only to take a leap backwards at the mention of the other girl’s name.   
  
“Was I really the first girl you liked? Your great-gay-awakening.” Scylla teased, biting down on her lip.  
  
“Yes… Even though you had no idea I even existed!” Raelle blushed, turning her head away in embarrassment. Scylla took hold of her chin, forcing her to turn and look at her again as she planted a kiss on her lips. Raelle melted under her touch.   
  
“I see you now… and I was right, by the way.”   
  
“Right about what?” Asked Raelle. 

“I was right that you’d make someone a great girlfriend someday.” Scylla answered, moving in for a long, lingering kiss. Raelle was grinning when Scylla finally pulled away. 

“Am I your girlfriend, now?”

“You have been for like six weeks…” 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Raelle swatted playfully at the other girl’s backside with the hand she had resting on her hip. Scylla ducked her head, a blush creeping its way along her cheeks. 

“Fine.” Said Raelle. “Scylla Ramshorn, will you be my - for real - girlfriend?” 

“Why, Raelle, I thought you’d never ask!” Scylla giggled into her mouth. In case that wasn’t clear enough, she added, “I would love to be your real girlfriend.” 

Later that afternoon, after finally dragging themselves out of bed in search of food, the two girls sat watching a movie with Raelle’s parents. It was a rare day when Willa wasn’t working and Edwin was home from the road. 

As much as breaking her wrist sucked, Raelle had to admit the consequences weren’t so bad if it meant having both of her parents home together — not to mention Scylla curled up beside her on the couch.

Raelle felt an instant sense of loss as Scylla got up to answer a phone call from Anacostia. She slipped out of the room, blowing a kiss to Raelle with a wink. “Hey, Costia. Have you asked her yet?”

“She said yes!” Anacostia squealed down the phone, making Scylla laugh and wince at the same time. She could hear the excitement in the other woman’s voice. “That’s why I’m calling. I’ve got something important to ask-”

“Yes, I’m moving out for college next fall so you’ll have the house to yourselves.” Scylla teased. There’d been a time when she’d felt like she was competing for her aunt’s attention with the other woman, but that had long since passed. Scylla was genuinely happy for them. 

“Oh that’s a given. I’m changing the locks." Anacostia laughed. "No, I wanted to ask if you’d do me the honour of being my best-man… or person. Whatever. Sarah and I would like you up there with us when we get married.” 

“Are you kidding?” Asked Scylla. “Of course I will!” 

“Great! I’ll put your aunt on, she wants to speak to you too.” There was a pause as Anacostia passed the phone over to Sarah. 

“Did you know about this?” Her aunt sounded tipsy when she finally came on the phone. Scylla guessed that had something to do with the bottle of champagne Anacostia had hidden in their suitcase. 

“I’ve known about it for months.” Scylla admitted with a chuckle. “I’m so happy for you both!” 

“Thank you, Sweetie. How has your weekend been? Is Raelle with you?”

“Yeah. She is.” Scylla skirted around the question. She didn’t want to ruin her aunt’s weekend. It was rare the couple ever got away. “We’re at her place, watching a movie with her parents. We’ll probably just stay here tonight, so there’s no need to worry about me.”

“It’s my job to worry.” Said Sarah, “But I mostly worry for you, not about you. You’ve grown into such a marvellous young woman… your mother would be so proud.” She’d definitely been drinking. Sarah didn’t talk about her sister so freely without either being pushed into it or drunk. 

Scylla swallowed the lump in her throat from the compliment and nodded. “Thank you, Aunt Sarah. Enjoy your weekend. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said her goodbyes and hung up. 

Scylla turned to find Raelle hovering by the living room door. She offered her a sheepish smile. “Hey, sorry, I wasn’t trying to listen in. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay…” 

“I’m fantastic.” Scylla tugged her closer by her shirt. She wrapped her arms around Raelle’s waist as she kissed her. After weeks of pretending it felt as natural as breathing to her to have Raelle’s lips against her own. 

“Oh, whoops, don’t mind me.” Willa appeared at the door, making them jump apart. She’d already caught them in a compromising position earlier, but at leas this time they were both dressed. “Coming through. I’m going to open another bag of popcorn if you two want to watch another movie with us old timers?” 

She slipped past the couple to get to the kitchen without sticking around for an answer. Scylla placed her head on Raelle’s shoulder with a chuckle, a pleasant warmth spreading its way through her entire body. “I’m glad we’re not lying to your mom anymore.” 

“Me too.” Said Raelle. “And… I’m sorry I lied to you. About Libba and the tutoring and-” Scylla cut her off with another lingering kiss.

“Just don’t do it again.” 

“Sorry kids.” Willa returned, carrying a big bowl of popcorn in her hands, with two cold beers tucked under her arm. “At this rate I’m going to have to separate you two.” She teased with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

“Never.” Raelle tried to scoop the other girl up in her arms — until she was rudely reminded of her broken wrist as a stabbing pain shoot up the length of her arm. She dropped Scylla back down to the ground and cradled her cast to her chest. 

“Careful, Rae. Where’s your sling? You should still be wearing it!”

“Sorry, Momma. I left it at Abigail’s.” 

“Well just be more careful.” Willa scorned. 

“Yeah, Rae, you’ve got to be more careful.” Scylla agreed. Leaning in close she dropped her voice to a whisper, “I’m going to need both of your hands working.”

Raelle bit back a smirk, struggling to keep a straight face as a blush spread its way down most of her body. “You’re right, Momma. Scylla and I are actually going to watch a movie upstairs… so I can rest my wrist properly.” 

“Hmm.” Willa gave them both a look that said she didn’t believe a word of it, but she nodded nonetheless. “You two stay out of trouble.” 

“Will do.” Raelle tossed over her shoulder as she dragged Scylla up the stairs with her. 

“That was rude!” Scylla said once they were alone in Raelle’s room. “Your Mom wanted us to watch a movie with them.” She pouted at Raelle as she closed her bedroom door behind them, clicking the lock into place.

“I know, but if they’re both downstairs watching a movie, then we can be up here… not watching a movie.” She grinned at her, hoping Scylla would catch her meaning. 

“Oh.” Scylla gave her a coy smile as she sat on Raelle’s bed. “And what exactly would we be doing instead?” 

“I’m sure we’ll think of something…” Raelle stepped forward, taking hold of Scylla’s cheek before giving her a searing kiss — which left little room for interpretaing what she had planned for them. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, a quick warning — this is going to end on a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be up Wednesday so if you'd prefer to avoid the cliffhanger wait until then to read chapters 21 and 22 together. 
> 
> On the bright side, it looks like there'll be at leas 23 chapters, maybe 24. As ever, thanks for reading folks!

Sunday morning saw Raelle and Scylla dressed and ready for the afternoon lacrosse game. Raelle couldn’t play, but she still wore her jersey to support the team. They said goodbye to Raelle’s parents as Tally pulled up outside in her Land Rover. 

The couple climbed in the back, with Tally and Abigail up front. They were both dressed for the game, with their kitbags and sticks in the trunk. Tally was practically vibrating with excitement, but it had little to do with the upcoming game. 

“Jesus, Collar. You’re on time twice in a month!” Said Abigail, something close to awe in her voice as she twisted in her seat to face the other girl. “Scylla is a wonderful influence on you… Don’t fuck it up.”

“Gee, thanks Abs.” Raelle rolled her eyes at her while Scylla attempted to stifle a laugh behind her hand. 

“Don’t mention it. And here’s your sling.” Abigail tossed Raelle’s sling into the back. “You left it Friday night when you ran off to play the hero.”

“Thanks. My Mom’s been going crazy at me for not wearing it.” Raelle pulled the sling on with help from Scylla. 

“So, Shit-bird, what the hell were you thinking when you agreed to pretend to be dating Ramshorn to get her ex off her back?” Abigail asked out of nowhere. In the back, Raelle cringed. “Seriously, how dumb do you have to be to fake date the girl you’re crushing on?” 

“Did you have to tell her, Tal?” Raelle groaned into her hands as she covered her face. There was no way Abigail was ever going to let her live this down. She’d likely make it part of her eulogy at Raelle’s funeral. “You suck. I’m never telling you anything again!” She huffed, crossing her arm over her sling in an attempt at mimicking crossing her arms. 

“I’m sorry! But I couldn’t hold it in! I was so excited when you said you and Scylla were dating for real… plus, Abs heard me screaming when you told me!” Said Tally, keeping one hand and half an eye on the road as she turned to beg for Raelle’s forgiveness. Scylla watched Abigail reach across and take the wheel, as if this was an everday occurance.

“You told Tally we’re dating? Was that before or after you actually asked me out?” Scylla teased, taking pleasure in the way Raelle’s cheeks coloured and she dipped her head with a sheepish smile. 

Upfront, Abigail cracked up laughing, slapping her thigh with her palm. “So much for playing it cool, Collar!” 

“Too late for that.” Scylla grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. “I already know you’re a total dork… but you’re my dork.” 

“Oh god, I’m going to barf.” Abigail rolled her eyes, while Tally made cooing noises from the driver’s seat and twisted round to face them again. 

“You guys are so cute! I’m glad you’re dating for real now!” 

“Me too, Tal.” Said Raelle.

“Me too.” Scylla squeezed her good hand with a wink and Raelle felt the same unexplainable fluttering in her stomach that she had the first time she ever set eyes on the other girl. 

They arrived at the school a good half an hour before the match was due to start. Most of the team were already in the gymnasium, dressed and warming up on the side of the court. Anacostia, back from her vacation with Alder, waved Scylla over from the home team bench. Scylla gave Raelle a peck on the cheek before walking over to greet her.

“You lucked out there, Shit-bird. You’re punching way above your weight!” Abigail slapped her on the back with a grin. 

“Don’t listen to her.” Said Tally. “You guys are great together. See you after the game?” 

“I’ll be rooting for ya.” Raelle watched her best friends walk off to go put their pads on in the locker room. Once they were out of sight, and Scylla was occupied with Anacostia, Raelle turned and made her way over to where the rest of the team were warming up — including Porter.

“Hey, Porter!” She called out, catching his attention. He stopped throwing the ball with Adil, put his stick down and jogged over to meet her by the side of the court. 

“Raelle, hey! Good to see you supporting the team. I can’t wait till we get you back on the field!” He greeted her with a wide, dimpled smile. Raelle wasn’t buying his nice guy act this time. Her eyes narrowed on a nasty gash on his chin.

“How’d you get that cut, Porter?” 

“This?” He touched his chin with the same laid back smile dancing on his lips. “It was dumb. I fell off my bike Friday night. What a dope, right?” He chuckled, expecting her to join in. 

Raelle scoffed. “Are you sure you didn’t fall trying to climb into a window? Scylla’s window?” 

“Huh? Sorry, Collar, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He scrunched his face up in confusion, doing his best to act oblivious. 

“Really?” Raelle stood her ground, refusing to back down. “So the sheriff didn’t come see you Friday night?” 

The defender rubbed at the back of his neck, looking around to see if they could be overheard. “Honestly, Raelle, yeah she did. Scylla’s been making stuff up about me… I don’t want to upset you, but I think she still has a thing for me. She won’t leave me alone-”

“You mother-fucker!” Raelle lunged for him, forgetting about her cast. Gerit and Adil grabbed hold of her before she could land a blow. Porter took a step back, looking wild eyed and bewildered; as if Raelle had attacked him for no reason. 

He held his hands up in front of him, his voice shaking as he said, “Whoa, I said I was sorry for the pass! I didn’t mean for you to get hurt, Collar!”

Scylla came running over as Raelle wrestled herself free of Gerit’s grip. Adil took a step back, letting her go as Scylla reached them. “Rae, it’s not worth it!” She said, ignoring Porter’s amused grin. “He’s looking for a reaction! Don’t give him one. Porter likes to play the victim.” 

Raelle let it go with a huff, glaring Porter down all the way across the gym. “What was that about, Collar?” Anacostia demanded when they joined her by the home team bench. Scylla had chosen not to tell her aunts about Porter’s antics over the weekend. She didn’t want to upset them, and Anacostia had a game to focus on. 

“It was nothing.” Raelle lied. “He asked how my wrist was. It rubbed me up the wrong way is all.” Raelle made a show of rubbing at her cast. 

“How is your wrist, anyway? We’ve missed you in training.” Anacostia glanced over at the girls, who were all warming up together. Abigail and Libba looked to be in yet another heated argument. “Bellweather and Swythe hadn’t killed each other at least. Yet.” 

“I’m good, Coach. I hope to be back at training in a few weeks.” Said Raelle. 

“You’re not going back to training until your cast is off and you’re fully healed!” Scylla berated her with a stern expression. “You need both of your hands if you plan on ever *playing* again, Collar.” Her look turned suggestive, and Raelle caught her euphemism. 

“You listen to her, Collar. We want you back, but not before you’re ready. We all know the indoor season is only a warm up for the main season. You’ll be doing cartwheels by the time training starts up in January.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Raelle said, giving her girlfriend a knowing grin. She caught sight of Libba hovering at the end of the bench and excused herself to go talk to her. 

“Hey, are we still okay?” Libba asked in a quiet voice. Tally and Abigail were only a stone’s throw away, helping each other stretch. 

“Of course. Good luck out there.” Raelle offered her hand and Libba shook it. “Give ‘em hell, Swythe.” 

Raelle walked back over to Scylla and Anacostia, taking a seat on the bleachers behind the home team’s bench to cheer them on. Abigail and Tally sat in front of them, with Libba off to the side. Porter sat on the very end of the bench, as far away from Raelle and Scylla as possible — though his beady eyes watched them throughout the entire game when he wasn’t on the court. 

Raelle did her best to ignore him as she cheered on her team. It was a close game in the first two period, but the Fort Salem team pulled forward and won by sixteen to nine. The home team respectfully shook hands with the visitors before disappearing into the locker rooms.

Raelle knew from experience they would cheer and celebrate their win in the privacy of the locker rooms. Anacostia had taught them to be not only graceful losers, but winners too. 

True to form, when the team spilled out into the parking lot, they were elated. Raelle loved the high of game day. She felt swept up in the excitement of the win, despite not having played herself. She was glad Scylla was there to share it with her. Raelle couldn’t wait for her girlfriend to see her in action once her cast was off. 

“Pizza party at Beltane!” Libba shouted over the ruckus, earning a loud cheer. Clive and Adil picked her up on their shoulders, cheering her on. She’d scored more than half of the goals of the match. 

She called her dad once the boys put her back down, asking him to keep the diner open later and to make pizzas and fries for the team coming. He cheerfully agreed, always happy to have his daughter’s team over at the diner. 

As the rest of the team piled into cars and took off for the diner, Libba was left sitting on the steps of the front entrance. Raelle hesitated climbing into the back of Tally’s Land Rover. 

“Hey, Swythe, need a ride?” Raelle asked, ignoring the pointed looks coming from Abigail. Libba herself looked just as uncomfortable at the prospect of sharing a ride with a Bellweather. 

“I’m good.” She shook her head. “My Mom is running late.”

“We’re all going to the same place.” Tally piped up, waving Libba over. “C’mon, we don’t want the guys eating all the pizza before we get there!” 

Reluctantly, Libba picked up her kitbag and her stick and crossed over to where Tally and the others were waiting. She tossed her gear in the trunk with the other girls’ stuff and climbed in the back with Raelle and Scylla. Abigail sat up front, quietly sulking. 

They were the last ones to arrive at the diner. The party was already in full swing when the girls walked through the door. The jukebox was playing in the corner and Mr Swythe had tray after tray of pizza sat on the counter, along with a seemingly endless supply of fries. 

“There’s enough food to feed an army.” Said Scylla as she and Raelle grabbed a paper plate from the stack. 

“Not to feed a bunch of hungry teenage athletes.” Raelle grinned, playfully knocking into Scylla’s side with her hip as she helped herself to a couple of slices of pizza and loaded her plate up with fries. “My advice is pile your plate high and protect it with your life.” 

Scylla rolled her eyes, taking only a single slice and a scoop of fries before following Raelle to the booth Tally and Abigail had snagged.

Gerit, Libba, Clive and Adil sat in the booth behind them, with Gerit leaning over to talk to Tally. Abigail was pointedly ignoring Adil, who was deep in conversation with Clive, dissecting the game shot by shot.

Libba stood up to go to the bathroom. Scylla watched her go and waited a few minutes until following her, leaving an oblivious Raelle with her friends.

Scylla was leaning against the sinks with her arms crossed when Libba came out of the stall. Libba paused, taking in the two empty stalls in the mirror. It was clear Scylla wasn’t waiting to use one of them. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch since you started dating Raelle… She told me you guys were faking and I thought you were using her. She’s my friend and I care about her.” Libba squared her shoulders, ready to take whatever was coming her way now she’d said her piece. 

“We’re dating for real now.” Said Scylla, her posture relaxing and the tension in the air thinning out. “I get why you acted the way you did. I know what happened between you two over summer.” 

“That’s good. Rae deserves to be happy. She really likes you.” 

“I really like her too… She told me you two hooked up because you both wanted people you couldn’t have.” Scylla bit down on her lip, watching as panic washed over the other girl’s expression. “Relax, she didn’t tell me who it was. Raelle wouldn’t betray a confidence like that. But I’m not stupid, Libba. I know you like her. Raelle might not see it, but I do.”

“I-” 

Scylla caught the other girl off guard as she stuck out her hand. “That being said, I don’t want to be one of those crazy jealous girlfriends. That’s not who I am.” Libba took her hand and shook it, a mutual understanding passing between them. 

Walking back to the booth, Scylla found Gerit had taken her seat. “Sorry.” He gave her a sheepish smile and made to stand up. Scylla waved him off. Taking a seat on Raelle’s knee, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and made herself comfortable.

“Hey.” Raelle grinned at her, wrapping her good arm around Scylla’s waist. Her smile wavered as she spotted Libba coming out of the bathroom — the same place Scylla had just emerged from. 

“Don’t worry about it. We’re all good.” Scylla reassured her, squeezing Raelle’s shoulder as she felt her tense. The younger girl pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Thank you for being awesome.” 

“You’re welcome.” Scylla smirked, making a show of flicking her hair back. 

Across the other side of the diner, Porter watched the happy couple with a sour expression on his face. Raelle caught him and scowled right back. “Hey.” Scylla cupped her chin, forcing Raelle to look back at her. “We’re all good. Ignore him.” 

Raelle forced a smile and gave her girlfriend a nod. “Sure.” Raelle would leave it for now, but she had every intention of confronting Porter at a later date. She wasn’t about to let him get away with terrorising, the girl she loved.

Not long after Scylla’s confrontation with Libba, Byron arrived at Beltane. Scylla hopped off Raelle’s knee and made a beeline for him at the counter. She’d called him after the game to invite him to the party and update him on her and Raelle. 

“If I was a pettier person, I’d say I told you so!” Said Byron, scooping her up in a crushing hug. Scylla laughed it off. 

“Yeah, yeah, you were right.” She rolled her eyes, then dropped her voice, “We talked things out. We’re together for real now.” 

“I’m so happy for you both.”

While Scylla chatted with her best friend, she failed to notice Raelle get up from her seat and head for the front door; following Porter. 

Raelle was on a mission. She’d had enough of Porter’s dirty looks and the way his eyes followed Scylla around the diner. If the sheriff couldn’t talk some sense into him, then Raelle was happy to beat some into him. “Hey!” She called out to him as he unlocked his truck. 

Porter paused with his door half open. “Collar. Just can’t leave me alone, can you? If I didn’t know better, I’d think you had a thing for me.”

“If you think that, then you’re even more delusional than I thought!” Raelle snarled at him. “I know you tried to break into Scylla’s house the other night. It stops now. She’s moved on, and you need to too! Stay the hell away from Scylla, or else.” 

“Or else?” Porter let out a bitter laugh, his eyes appearing almost black under the dim lights of Beltane’s parking lot. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, slut!” 

Porter’s nice guy act melted away as he took a threatening step towards her. He slammed his door shut, the noise echoing around the empty lot. Raelle held her ground. She’d taken on bigger than Porter before and walked away the winner. 

“Scylla needs me and she knows it! I’m what’s best for her! Me! Not you! She loves me… she’s confused and you’re taking advantage of her…” 

“Oh my god…” Raelle fell silent for a moment before she burst out laughing. “You’re a joke! You’re pathetic! Scylla isn’t in love with you! She wants nothing to do with you, you freak!” Deciding Porter was all hot air, Raelle shook her head and turned her back on him, intending to go back inside. 

She heard his angry snarl, but didn’t see him pick up his lacrosse stick from the back seat of his truck. He held it upside down and stalked towards her. His wet footsteps slapping in a puddle on the ground was all the warning Raelle had that he was advancing on her.

By the time she turned around to face him, it was too late. He brought the aluminum pole crashing down against the side of her head. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her legs buckled under her and she dropped to the floor.

Porter stood over her unmoving form, chest heaving with anger until the red mist cleared and he realised what he’d done. He scanned the parking lot but found it empty. They were too far from the diner for anybody to have overheard, and a quick glance at the windows confirmed nobody seemed to have noticed either. 

A well of panic bubbled up within him. This was a far cry from trying to break into a house. The sheriff would give him more than a stern talking to this time. He could be arrested — even end up in jail. 

Without putting too much thought into his next move, Porter hooked his hands under Raelle’s shoulders and dragged her unconscious body to his truck. He popped the trunk and lifted her into it. With one last panicked look around, he slammed the trunk shut and climbed into the driver’s seat. He needed some time to think. 

Inside the diner, Scylla was looking everywhere for Raelle. “Have either of you seen Raelle?” She asked Libba and Abigail, who were standing at the counter, arguing over who’d had more shots on point in the game that afternoon.

“No.” Answered Libba. 

“Everything okay?” Abigail frowned.

Scylla shook her head as she pulled out her phone. She’d tried calling her girlfriend twice, but both calls had gone unanswered. “I can’t find her and she’s not answering her phone.”

“She left with Porter like five minutes ago.” Clive, who was sitting in the booth by the door with Ciro and Augustin, helpfully supplied. Scylla’s eyes widened, and she saw her own panic reflected in Abigail’s eyes. 

They both scrambled out the door, Libba hot on their heals. “What’s wrong? What’s going on?” She demanded as Scylla and Abigail anxiously scanned the parking lot. 

“His truck is gone.” Said Scylla, fear rising at the back of her throat like bile. 

“Over here!” Abigail shouted, kneeling by a set of drag marks in the gravel. The other two girls rushed to join her and came to an abrupt stop beside her, their eyes glued to the object Abigail was holding. 

Scylla swallowed hard, on the verge of tears as her imagination ran away from her. Beside her, Libba asked, “Is that Raelle’s shoe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Raelle's in trouble. Scylla tried to warn you all about Porter! 
> 
> Before you all light your torches and sharpen your pitchforks — we don't bury our gays in this house! Raelle - nor any other queer character - will die. And I promise this last bit of drama will be promptly followed up with fluff!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday folks! This chapter probably should have been two, but I think breaking it up would have ruined the flow. Warning for violence and mentions of emotional abuse. As ever, thanks for reading!

Outside the diner, Tally, Byron and Gerit gathered with the girls. Abigail paced back and forth, trying to get through to her mom, while Tally and Byron held Scylla — who was close to losing her mind with worry.

Abigail finally got through to her mom and began explaining how Raelle was missing after last being seen going after Porter. “Neither of them are answering their phones, and we found her shoe in the parking lot, Mom-”

“I’m coming right over.” Said Petra, her voice taking on the authoritative tone that came with being the elected sheriff. “I’ll send deputies to both their houses. It’s going to be okay. You and your friends just wait for me at the diner.”

Abigail hung up the phone and relayed her orders to the others. Scylla, eyes red and puffy from crying, shook her head. “We can’t just stand around here and do nothing! What if- What if he’s hurting her?” She knew Porter better than anyone else there. He was unpredictable at the best of times. To have finally snapped like this… Scylla didn’t want to imagine what he was capable of. 

“Scylla’s right.” Byron agreed, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. “He’s dangerous. We need to find him, and Raelle.”

“Maybe there is something we can do.” Said Tally. She and Gerit stood huddled over her phone “There!” She announced with a triumphant grin, revealing a map with a moving blue dot on her screen. 

“The app! Shit, Tal, you’re a genius!” Abigail’s eyes lit up.

“App?” Scylla frowned. “How is an app going to help us find Raelle?” 

“It’s ‘Find My Friend’. It tracks a phone’s location through their GPS. We downloaded it to Rae’s phone, because she’s always running late. It lets us know where she is.” 

“She’s moving.” Byron pointed at the screen. “Or her phone is at least.”

“What are we waiting for?” Scylla demanded, while Abigail got back on the phone to her mom to update her. 

“The sheriff.” Tally answered, like it should have been obvious. “I get that you’re worried, we all are, but we can’t go charging after them. What if Porter sees you and freaks out? It could push him to do something to her…” Tally made a lot of sense, but that didn’t mean Scylla had to like it. 

She walked away from the group, her hands at the back of her head and elbows locked as she wracked her brain for a plan. Tally had driven them there. Scylla had no way to go after them. Even if she did, Tally wasn’t about to hand over her phone — and Raelle’s location. 

She took out her own phone in a last ditch effort to contact Porter. She’d already tried twice, and both times he’d let her call go to voicemail. Scylla cursed as the same thing happened again.

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on just breathing as she felt like her chest was about to explode. “Porter, I swear to god if you hurt her… I will never forgive you! I will hunt you down and end you! Do you hear me?” She growled into the phone. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Libba hovering behind her. “I don’t need you judging me.” She snapped at the other girl. “Raelle is missing and I can’t stand around doing nothing!” 

Libba winced, holding her hands up in mock surrender. She glanced over her shoulder to see if any of the others were paying them any attention. They weren’t. “I agree. That’s why I wanted to show you this.” She handed her phone over to Scylla, the ‘Find My Friend’ app up on the screen and showing the same blue dot that represented Raelle’s phone moving steadily towards the other side of town. 

Scylla’s first thought was ‘how many people are tracking my girlfriend?’ but she quickly quashed that down in favour of staying on track. Raelle needed her to focus. “Do you have a car?” 

“I can get my Dad’s keys.” Libba looked over her shoulder again, her tongue running over dry lips as she added in a quieter voice. “He has a gun in his safe. I can get it.” 

“Go.” Scylla nodded, blue eyes hardened to steel as she looked over at the rest of the group. “I’ll handle the others.” She rejoined her and Raelle’s friends, slipping Libba’s phone into her pocket.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you, Tally. You’re right. We need to leave this to the authorities. I called my aunt. She wants me to come home.” Scylla said, lying to them all with a straight face as she wrapped her arms around herself. “Libba’s going to drive me.” She added before any of them could offer.

That didn’t stop Abigail. She followed her as Scylla walked over to where Libba was waiting in her dad’s car. Abigail grabbed her wrist, stopping Scylla just short of the car. “I’ll come with you. You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“I’m not.” Scylla insisted, wrenching her arm free. “Libba’s taking me. You should wait here for your mom. Call me when you hear something, yeah?” 

“She’s coming to get Tally’s phone. The others can give statements when the deputies arrive. They don’t need me here. I think you need me with you.” Abigail stared her down, towering over the much shorter girl. 

“I know you and Swythe are up to something. Raelle would kick my ass if I let anything happen to you, so I’m coming.” Her tone left no room for arguing. Scylla gave in with a shrug.   
“Then get in. We’re wasting time.”

They got into Mr Swythe’s car, Scylla up front and Abigail in the back. Libba threw Scylla a nervous look. “Uh, where’s Bellweather going?” 

“Bellweather is coming to keep your asses in check.” Abigail leaned forward, her hand snaking between the gap in the front seats and down to Libba’s waist. She snagged the gun tucked into the back of Libba’s pants.

“Give it back!” Libba protested. She turned in her seat and grasped at the air for the gun as Abigail held it out of her reach — reminiscent of their younger days on the playground. 

“Not until you tell me your plan!” 

“We don’t have time for this shit!” Said Scylla, glaring at them both as she took Libba’s phone out, the tracking app showing Raelle moving even further away. 

“You track your girlfriend. Good to know.” Abigail offered her a wry smile, some of the tension in the car easing. Scylla bit down on her lip as she shook her head. 

“It’s Libba’s phone.” 

Abigail frowned. “I don’t want to know why you’re tracking Collar, Swythe.” She did, but that was a conversation for another day — once Raelle was safe.

  
Across town, Porter ignored his phone as it rang again. It had been going nonstop for the last five minutes, Scylla’s number flashing up on his screen the most. He rubbed at the sweat on his brow as he heard sirens in the distance. It was a wonder he could hear them at all with how high he had his music cranked through the truck’s sound system — an attempt to drown out the sounds coming from his trunk. 

Raelle was awake and kicking up a storm. His truck was an older model without a release inside the trunk, so he didn’t have to worry about, but he’d already seen one of his tail lights hit the road and shatter in his rear-view mirror. That was when the screaming and shouting had started and he’d cranked the music up to cover it.

Raelle was doing everything in her power to draw attention to her situation, and people had to have noticed she was missing by now. Porter was at a loss. He hadn’t planned on any of this. Raelle had provoked him. This whole mess was her fault, and he was struggling to pick up the pieces. What was he meant to do with her? 

It wasn’t like he could just let her go. She’d call the cops. He’d go to jail. Porter had assaulted her. More than that, she’d claim he abducted her. Raelle was poisonous. She would try to twist things with the sheriff and turn her against him — just like she’d turned Scylla against him. 

No. He couldn’t let her go. He just needed to keep driving, to go somewhere to clear his head and think. That’s why he was heading for the woods.

His phone rang again, an unknown number flashing on the screen. He ignored it. Beside it, on the front passenger seat, Raelle’s phone rang right after. He’d had the sense to take it from her unconscious body before he’d locked her in the trunk.

Scylla watched the blue blip on the map move as Libba drove, following Scylla’s directions. It looked like Porter was heading to the woods. The town bordered a state park, with miles upon miles of wilderness that Porter could easily disappear into. 

As Scylla stared at the satellite map on the screen, she got an inkling of where he might be going. His parents had a cabin in the woods, somewhere near a lake. Scylla had been there with him a handful of times. It was his retreat. The place he went when things got too much at home.

“I think I know where he’s going.” She said, breaking the silence in the car. “His parents have a cabin somewhere around here. There’s a service road, it could get us there quicker than the route he’s taking. We can cut him off.” 

“Are you sure that’s where he’s head?” Abigail scrutinised the map. He was still too far away from Scylla was pointing to tell if that was where he was really heading. 

“We could lose ground if you’re wrong.” Libba agreed. 

“I’m sure.” Said Scylla. “It’s special to him… it was the first place we had sex.” Scylla admitted while biting the inside of her cheek. The car fell silent as the other girls processed the information. 

“Well… you have terrible taste in men. At least your taste in women is marginally better.” Abigail tried to ease some of the tension that had crept back up between them all as Libba cast her a sidelong glance. 

Scylla shook her head. “You don’t know the half of it.” 

“Did he… did he hit you?” Libba asked, speaking for practically the first time since they’d set off from the diner. 

“No. Nothing like that. He was sweet when we got together, but then he got… possessive.” Scylla wrung her hands together in her lap. No one but Byron knew how bad it had gotten between her and Porter towards the end. “He was jealous of everyone I spoke to, and it only got worse when found out I was into girls too. He got so controlling. Telling me who I could see, how I should spend my time…” She faltered as she felt Abigail’s hand on her shoulder.

“Just because he didn’t hit you doesn’t mean he isn’t an abusive jerk.” 

“Abigail’s right.” Libba agreed, both of them looking at her like she was suddenly made of glass. 

Scylla rubbed at the fresh tears in her eyes, refusing to cry again. She had to keep it together for Raelle’s sake. She needed her. “He wasn’t violent, but he had a temper. He’s been taking steroids to bulk up for lacrosse. I’m so scared of what he might do to her…” A strangled sob choked its way past her lips as the tears finally started.

Abigail held onto her, casting an anxious look Libba’s way in the rear-view mirror. The other girl met her gaze and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. None of them wanted to admit the obvious, that Porter might have already done the unthinkable — The state park was a good place to hide a body.

Scylla’s gamble paid off as they arrived at the cabin twenty minutes later, ahead of Porter, and the app still showed Raelle’s phone coming closer. Sheriff Bellweather wouldn’t be far behind them. 

The cabin sat in a small clearing on the edge of a steep cliff, overlooking the lake below. It was a remote spot and the turning in the dirt road had been difficult to spot. 

“Park behind the cabin. We don’t want him to see us.” Said Abigail, directing Libba as they pulled up on the cabin. The other girl did as she was told, not even bothering with a catty remark. It was a sure sign of how anxious they all felt when a Bellweather and a Swythe worked together. 

“Give me the gun.” 

That was where Libba drew the line, her hand going to her side to protect the firearm tucked into her belt. “No way. I’m a better shot!” 

“Like hell you are!” 

“Hey!” Scylla shouted at them, slamming her hand against the dashboard. “It’s not a pissing contest! Raelle’s in trouble and Porter could be here any minute.” 

“Sorry.” Both girls apologised in unison. 

Abigail pinched the bridge of her nose with a heavy sigh. “Look, Swythe, my mom is the sheriff. If anything goes wrong, she’s more likely to cover up a murder for me than you.”

“Fine.” Libba had to give her that. Her mom might be the mayor, but the sheriff was far more useful for potentially covering up a crime. She handed the pistol over to Abigail. 

Scylla took another desperate attempt at getting through to Porter while the other two girls settled their differences. To her surprise, he answered this time. “Porter?” Her eyes widened, and she flapped her hand to get the attention of the others. 

“Porter, it’s so good to hear your voice!” She lied, hoping to win him over. If he’d answered the phone, then he clearly wanted to talk. “I was worried when you didn’t pick up earlier.” 

“You were?” Scylla heard the doubt in his voice. She’d need to double down on her efforts and choose her words carefully if she was to get anywhere with him. 

“Of course… Raelle’s missing. Her friends think she might be with you. Neither of you were answering your phones, so I got scared-” 

“For her.” He growled into the phone.

“No! No, not for her. For you. The police are looking for you… are you armed? I… I don’t want you to get hurt.” The words tasted like poison on her lips, but Scylla swallowed her pride and carried on. “I still care… I miss you. Tell me where you are, baby.” 

Libba and Abigail had to hand it to her, Scylla was putting on an Oscar worthy performance. Her voice was like liquid silk, while the look on her face was pure hatred. 

“I… I can’t think right now.” Porter fumbled on the other end of the line. He turned down the music blaring through his speakers and Scylla had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out as she heard muffled screams and shouts. Raelle was alive. Scylla had to play her part and keep it that way.

“I’m so sorry, baby. This is all my fault. I… I used Raelle to make you jealous. Tell me where you are and we can work this out. You… you can let Raelle go and we can be together again. Just you and me.” 

“You’re lying!” He snarled, and Scylla’s shoulders dropped in defeat. She’d pushed too far. “You’re trying to trick me! You don’t care about me at all! You just care about that bitch!” The line went dead, taking all hope of resolving things peacefully with it. 

“Look!” Libba pointed at headlights coming through the trees from where the dirt road turned to lead to the cabin. The sun had set while they were driving, and a light rain made the earth slick beneath their feet. 

“Hide!” Said Abigail, pushing the other girls to an overgrown bush by the side of the cabin. The last thing they wanted was for Porter to spot them and take off. It wouldn’t take him long to suspect they’d tracked him by his or Raelle’s phones.

Moments later, Porter pulled up outside his family’s summer cabin. He killed the lights, but left the engine running. Scylla shifted, ready to strike, but Abigail held her back with a hand on her shoulder and a shake of her head. 

If they spooked him while the engine was running he could easily flee and they’d miss their chance at saving Raelle. They could hear her kicking against the inside of the trunk and screaming profanities at the top of her lungs. 

Abigail tensed as Porter approached the back of the truck, easing the safety off the pistol gripped in her hands. Porter placed his keys into the lock and twisted. The moment the trunk was unlocked it came crashing open and Raelle delivered a solid kick to Porter’s face, popping his nose like a pinata. 

She surged forward, trying to get a grip on the edge of the trunk to propel herself out, but the clunky cast on her left arm hampered her attempt. Porter recovered before she cleared the trunk, and he punched her right in the stomach. Raelle dropped to the wet earth below, groaning in agony as her face smashed off a rock and she tasted the coppery tang of blood in her mouth as her lip split open.

Porter reared his foot back and delivered a punishing kick to her solar plexus before Abigail could jump up with the gun. “Freeze!” She hollered, her voice carrying over the wind and the rain and stopping Porter in his tracks. She held the gun in front of her with both hands, her feet shoulder width apart and her finger on the trigger guard — just like her mother had taught her.

Porter panicked at the sudden appearance of the three girls in front of him. He grabbed Raelle by the scruff of the neck and tugged her up, using her as a human shield as he wrapped his arm around her neck to keep her in place. Raelle, still struggling to recover from the kick, could do little to struggle as he held her to him with a vice like grip. 

“You brought them here?” Porter’s eyes widened in disbelief, his attention fixed on Scylla and not on the gun Abigail had trained at his head. “This is our place, and you brought them here!” He spat, inching backwards and dragging Raelle with him.

“Porter, wait!” Scylla stepped in front of Abigail, right in to her line of sight, and wave for her and Libba to stay back. She had experience with Porter’s unpredictable temper. A gun in his face wouldn’t make him let Raelle go. 

Scylla’s heart ached at the sight of blood all down the front of Raelle’s jersey and the painful gasps she took to catch her breath. She was standing on her tiptoes in a bid to stop Porter choking her out. Scylla had to push her fear, as well as her desire to call out to her girlfriend, to the back of her mind. She schooled her features into something she hoped resembled an earnest smile. “Porter, baby, this is between me and you. Let Raelle go and we’ll talk. Just the two of us. The way it was.” 

“I don’t believe you!” Porter tightened his grip and both of Raelle’s arms came up to scratch at the beefy arm cutting off her airway. The pain of her broken wrist was nothing compared to the ache in her ribs, or the sting of her popped lip. 

“S-sh-shoot!” Raelle choked out, her face even paler than usual as she struggled for each breath she took. Behind Scylla, Abigail had never faltered. She kept the gun steady in her hands, one eye closed and the barrel aimed at Porter’s head. 

Head shots were a lot trickier than body shots, and it didn’t help Scylla kept standing in her way, but if push came to shove, Abigail knew she could take the shot. The only thing holding her back was the slim chance that Raelle might get caught in the crossfire. 

“Collar, I could kill you some days, but you’re my sister. I’m not going to risk shooting you!” She lowered the gun, keeping her arms outstretched, but the barrel pointed at the ground. 

“Nobody is going to get shot!” Scylla kept going, creeping ever closer to Porter and his captive. “Come on, Porter. Let her go. We can go down to the lake and talk… remember the start of last summer? We came up here, and we spent the whole day on the water… It was nice.”

It was the wrong thing to say. Porter’s jaw clenched as he adjusted his grip on Raelle’s neck. “That day was the last time you genuinely smiled at me… Things weren’t the same after we went back. You were miserable for the rest of the summer.”

He was right. Scylla had decided, that day on the lake, to end their relationship. It had taken her the rest of the summer to build up the courage to tell him. 

“That was on me.” She said, her voice even despite the overwhelming urge she felt to scream at him. “It wasn’t your fault. I was the problem, not you… but I can work harder. We can fix this, Porter. I promise!” 

Porter’s grip on Raelle’s neck loosened, just a touch, but he was still torn. Scylla could see it in his eyes. He shook his head, his hair - wet from the rain - falling in his eyes. He pushed it back with his free hand. 

“It’s not that easy, Scyl.” He shifted from foot to foot, his grip on Raelle becoming painfully tight again. “She’ll tell the sheriff! I’ll go to jail! I can’t go to jail, Scylla! My parents will kill me!” 

“No, no, she won’t! She won’t tell the sheriff anything, right Raelle?” Scylla finally let herself meet Raelle’s desperate gaze and her heart broke all over again. Her eyes were wide and pleading, like a skittish animal caught in a snare. 

“R-right.” Raelle stammered, nodding as much as she was able with Porter’s arm around her neck. “Just a… misunderstanding.” 

“See? Let her go, Porter. We can sort this out…” Said Scylla, stepping even closer so she could reach out and touch Raelle if she wanted to. Not that she would dare risk it. Porter had to believe what she was saying, or this was all going to end horribly wrong. Scylla only had one power play left. “I still love you.” 

“She’s telling the truth…” Raelle forced herself to stop struggling against her captor, like a possum playing dead. “She still loves you. She told me. We’re not together. We faked it! She wanted to make you jealous and I… I wanted to make Libba jealous. We were together over the summer and she ended it and I wanted her back.” Truth and lies mixed together in her mouth, churning into something Raelle hoped was halfway believable. 

Porter frowned, confusion written all over his face. Maybe Raelle had overplayed it — although the look on Abigial’s face told her she believed the Libba part at least. For once, Raelle hoped she’d be around to deal with that fallout.

She’d take Abigail’s wrath over Porter’s any day.

“It’s true!” Libba found her voice, looking small and harmless as she stood beside Abigail. Of all of them, besides Scylla, Libba was probably the closes to Porter. “Why do you think I’m here? Why… why do you think I was such a bitch about the two of them dating?” 

Porter didn’t accuse her of lying, but he didn’t looking convinced either. Libba needed to pull out the big guns. “Raelle has a birthmark. It’s not somewhere you can see. Not even Bellweather could tell you where it is, but I can.” 

Porter looked sceptical, while Raelle was stuck somewhere between mortified and terrified. She was going to need to worry about Abigail trying to kill her next — out of the oven, into the frying pan. 

“Where?” Asked Porter, but he directed it at Raelle. He dipped his head so she could whisper to him without Libba hearing. It took every ounce of Raelle’s self control not to sink her teeth into his ear and try to bite it off. The muscles in his arm were tense and bulging. He’d be able to snap her neck in a heartbeat if he wanted to.

Raelle’s lips were slick with blood as she ran her tongue over them. She whispered her answer to him, hoping against hope this would work. “Okay. Tell me.” He snapped at Libba. 

“An inch from her vagina, on her left thigh.” Libba answered without missing a beat, matching Raelle’s answer. Something flickered across Porter’s face and Scylla saw her chance. She took another step closer, her hand reaching slowly for his shoulder. 

“Porter, please-” 

Without warning, he lowered his arm from around Raelle’s throat and shoved her, sending her sprawling towards Libba. She hit the ground with a scream, her broken wrist landing underneath her. In the confusion of all three girls rushing to help her, Porter seized his chance and grabbed Scylla. She didn’t fight him. Raelle was safe. That was all she’d wanted. 

Abigail snapped the gun back up to aim at Porter as Libba helped Raelle to her feet. They were in the same stalemate, except this time Porter was edging backwards, growing closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. 

“You lied!” He screamed, the vein in the side of his neck bulging as he wrestled Scylla to the edge. “You went for her! You don’t care about me! You never did!” 

“I do! I do, I swear!” Scylla cried, the tears streaming down her cheeks getting lost in the rain and the heels of her shoes digging in the dirt. “Please, Porter! Just let me go! Let me go!” 

Raelle, who was on her feet but swaying unsteadily, saw how close they were getting to the edge and called out. “Watch out!” Porter glanced behind him, staring at the cliff’s edge like he’d only just realised it was there. A strange look of resignation fluttered across his face. 

If he couldn’t have Scylla, then neither could Raelle. 

“You’re right, Scyl.” He said, his face untwisting as the anger faded. “We should go down to the lake.”

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Raelle watched Porter pick Scylla - the girl she loved - clean off her feet before he took a step back, his foot meeting nothing but air. 

Abigail watched in horror as his foot met open air. It was too late to shoot. It wouldn’t do Scylla any good now. Porter was going over the edge and he was taking her with him.

Screams rang out from all sides. One might have come from Raelle herself, she wasn’t sure. Her body was on autopilot as she charged forward, launching herself at Scylla. Out of the corner of her eye she was Libba moving too, and she’d never been so grateful to have the other girl at her side. 

Raelle slammed to the wet ground, only half of her body on the cliff. The impact rattled her teeth as her hands scrambled to hold on to some part of the girl she loved. She caught her wrist and the front of her hoodie, biting back a scream as her broken wrist protested the sudden and violent motion of gravity taking hold of Scylla and trying to pull her down. Luckily for all of them, Porter’s arms had flailed the moment he went over, releasing his hold on his ex. Scylla got one hand on the ledge. 

Raelle held on for dear life - for Scylla’s life - while Libba held onto Raelle’s hips, keeping them from plummeting to the ground along with Porter. There was a sickening crunch as he hit the rocky shoreline below. “Don’t let go! Don’t let go!” Scylla screamed, her flailing doing little to help Raelle’s hold on her. 

“Never!” Raelle growled through clenched teeth, the pain in both her arms excruciating. Her left shoulder felt like it was about to pop out of its socket. 

“I got you!” Abigail reached the trio a split second after Porter hit the ground. She lay on the edge and reached over, taking a firm grip on Scylla’s wrist and helping Raelle to pull her up while Libba spread her weight over both of their lower halves to keep them all from falling. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they pulled Scylla up over the edge and her feet scrambled to push herself the rest of the way. Abigail and Libba collapsed in a heap, while Scylla flung herself at Raelle and the couple cradled each other, sobbing in hysterics. 

Raelle’s lip had stopped bleeding, but a cut above her right eye had opened from Porter shoving her to the ground, and her lacrosse jersey was soaked through with blood and rain water. Her breathing came in hard wheezes, the sound rattling around her chest. 

Beside them, Libba lay on her back, panting, while Abigail sat herself up and punched her in the arm. “What the hell were you thinking, Swythe? You could have been killed!” Libba opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out as Abigail threw her arms around her and pulled her in tight.

Libba relaxed into the embrace, hugging her back and burying her face in the crook of Abigail’s neck. “Don’t think we’re not discussing how you know about Collar’s birthmark…” Abigail grumbled, drawing out a snort of laughter from the other girl. 

Sirens sounded in the distance as the sheriff’s department finally caught up to them. It had only been minutes since Porter had pulled up in his truck, but it felt like a lifetime. 

The sheriff was the first one to pull up, with two other squad cars not far behind. She jumped out of her car, running straight over to them, gun drawn. “Where’s Tippet?” Abigail pointed over the cliff. “Fuck.” Petra cursed out loud. 

She got straight on her radio and barked an order for an ambulance, then directed two of the deputies to make their way down to him. Glancing around, and taking in the sight of a battered and bleeding Raelle, she changed that to two. 

“What the hell were you kids thinking coming up here alone? You all could have been killed!” Petra shouted, but none of them were paying her much attention. 

“They saved my life.” Raelle croaked out, her neck covered in one large bruise. “Scylla’s too. He tried to take her over the cliff with him.” Petra shook her head, keeping the fact that Scylla’s life wouldn’t have been in danger if she hadn’t ignored the sheriff’s orders and gone chasing after him. 

“I’m glad you’re okay. Hold tight, the EMTs are on their way.”

“Is he…” Scylla choked, tears coming thick and fast as she clung to Raelle, both girls shaking from shock. 

“He’s still breathing!” The sheriff’s radio crackled into life as one of the deputies Petra had sent to check on Porter reported in. 

Scylla dropped her head on to Raelle’s shoulder, overcome with a strange mix of relief and anger. She hated Porter for what he had done to them - and what he had tried to do - but that didn’t mean she wished him dead. He deserved to pay for what he’d put them through. 

Raelle held on to her girlfriend with her one good arm, which hurt about just as much as her broken one. Scylla lifted her head, pressing it against Raelle’s so their foreheads were resting together and their noses brushed. 

“I thought I’d lost you… Never do that to me again!” 

“Deal.” Raelle swallowed, her mouth thick with the taste of blood. “If you promise not to date anymore, psychopaths.” 

“Deal.” Scylla laughed, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Raelle’s mouth — the side that wasn’t busted up. “I mean it, Raelle. I couldn’t take losing you again… I love you.” 

Raelle cracked a small smile, despite the left half of her face aching with the effort. “I love you too, Scyl.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, sorry for the lack of updates - I've been helping my sister with the kids this last week and been too tired to write. The good news, though, is there should be at least two more chapter! As ever, thanks for reading.

The ambulance doors slammed shut as the paramedic who had been seeing to Raelle joined the driver upfront, leaving her and Scylla alone in the back of the rig.

Raelle lay on the stretcher, a cannula in the back of her hand where the paramedic had inserted a line to deliver morphine. Her skin held a grey pallor under the harsh strip lighting of the ambulance. 

The left side of her face was painted black and blue with rapidly developing bruises from where Porter had shoved her to the ground. Her eye was almost swollen shut and there was a gash above her eyebrow that the paramedic had temporarily closed with butterfly stitches. It had bled profusely, along with her popped lip, covering her lacrosse jersey in blood. 

Raelle was still wheezing with each breath, a sure sign she’d broken a rib or two. The paramedic had given her oxygen, but Raelle pushed the mask down to her chin as she gave Scylla a dopey smile — the painkillers kicking in. 

“I don’t think I’ll be playing lacrosse anytime soon… Coach is going to kick my ass.” 

“Probably.” Scylla agreed with a choked laugh that quickly dissolved into sobbing as Raelle coughed and winced.

Leaning forward, she carefully cupped the right side of Raelle’s face, running her thumb over her cheek. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I should never have dragged you into my mess.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Said Raelle. She reached up, with great effort, to cover Scylla’s hand with her own. “It’s on Porter… he got what he deserved.”

“And you got a lot more than you bargained for.” Scylla managed a wry smile as she moved Raelle’s arm to rest at her side. “Dating me should come with a health warning, huh?”

“I wouldn’t change a thing… you’re worth it. All of it.”

“How high are you right now?” Scylla asked, amused at the way Raelle’s eyes tried - and failed - to focus on her. 

“On a scale of one to ten?” Raelle scrunched up her face to consider her answer, regretting it as it pulled on her split lip. “Triangle?” 

“Dork.” Scylla rolled her eyes affectionately at her girlfriend. Still leaning forward, she stroked Raelle’s hair, whisking it back from her face. “I’m going to take care of you, nurse you back to health with lots of long days in bed.” 

“I like the sound of that.” Said Raelle, her eyes closing over for a moment as she fought the sheer exhaustion threatening to overcome her. “I should get my ass kicked more often.” 

“Just don’t go throwing yourself off anymore cliffs.” Scylla scolded teasingly. 

“For you? Any time.” Raelle mumbled, her eyes closing again. The morphine flooding through her system had taken away the pain, but it was also making it hard for her to stay awake. Scylla placed the oxygen mask back over Raelle’s nose and mouth. She didn’t fight it, instead letting herself slip into the sweet release of sleep.

  
  
Across town, Abigail parked the Swythe family car outside their house with a heavy sigh. She’d insisted on driving. Libba’s arms were all scraped up from diving to the ground to help catch Scylla. One of the attending paramedics at the scene had cleaned them up and bandaged both her arms to keep them from getting infected. 

They’d wanted her to go to the hospital, along with Porter and Raelle, but Libba refused. She was tired and dirty - and maybe in some kind of shock at seeing one of her teammates step off a cliff - and she just wanted to go home to her own bed — after a warm shower, of course. 

She’d been quiet the whole ride back. Libba hadn’t even tried to object when Abigail insisted on driving her, she’d slipped silently into the front passenger seat and waited for her to say goodbye to her mom.

“Do you think Porter will be okay?” She asked out of nowhere as Abigail killed the engine. 

“Who cares.” Abigail shrugged with a sneer. “I hope that fucker dies.” Libba pulled a face. 

“He’s messed up… He needs help, Abigail.” 

Beside her, Abigail bristled. She could count on one hand how many times Libba Swythe had called her by her first name — and still have four fingers left over. 

“Yeah, well, maybe taking a swan dive off a cliff might sort his head out… Speaking of needing a head exam, did I hear you tell Porter you and Raelle were doing it?” 

“Uh…” Libba looked down sheepishly, wringing her hands together. It had seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but she’d outed herself and Raelle in the process. She tried to take it back and do some damage control at the same time. “I was bullshitting. I would have said anything to calm Porter down.” 

“Uh-huh, so how did you know about her birthmark? Tally and I haven’t even seen it! You’re summer girl, aren’t you?” 

“What? No, I… I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Please…” Abigail rolled her eyes. She turned in her seat to give Libba her full attention, big brown eyes staring right through her. 

“Raelle was a virgin until last summer. If you’ve seen her vagina birthmark you’re either the one girl she slept with before Scylla, or she’s been steeping out on her - which I highly doubt - so which is it?” 

Libba deflated, slumping back in her seat. “It just happened.” 

Abigail snorted. “What, Raelle’s pants fell down, she tripped and fell on your face?” 

“It wasn’t like that.” Libba huffed. This wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have, particularly with Abigail of all people. “It was just sex, okay? It didn’t mean anything, it was a bit of fun… something to make the world seem less shitty.”

“I get that.” Abigail gave another shrug, surprising Libba. She and Raelle had spent months dreading their secret getting out — and the fallout of Abigail’s inevitable anger. Libba had expected kicking and screaming from her. Not a simple shrug. 

“Screwing around, trying to feel less shitty… less empty. Did it work?” Abigail asked, her eyes softening. It was Libba’s turn to give a halfhearted shrug. 

“Kind of.”

“I get that too.” Abigail offered her a meek smile. “Adil took the emptiness away… for a little while. It came back. It always comes back. I date a guy and I feel good about it, then something changes and I just… have you ever been surrounded by people and still felt totally alone?” 

“All my life.” Libba answered honestly. She bit her lip, casting her eyes to the floor as she said, “Maybe you just need to find the right person to keep it away?” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Abigail bit the inside of her cheek. 

Libba shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The two of them being so civil felt weird, and her mind was playing tricks on her, imaging scenarios in which they could be friends — maybe more. 

She shut it down with a sharp comment and a smirk. “Well, you’re only half-way through the team. Though, I wouldn’t suggest going for Porter, Raelle’s with Scylla and Tally and Gerit are a thing, so I guess that just leaves Ciro-” 

“Or you?” Libba’s smirk faltered. Her heart slammed against the wall of her chest and her mouth went dry. Then Abigail cracked up laughing and the tension between them passed. 

“Funny, Bellweather. Like I’d even consider.” Libba scrambled to pull her walls back up, flipping Abigail off in the process as she unbuckled her seat belt. Abigail followed suit, intending to walk home. Her place wasn’t far from the Swythe property. 

“Uh, hey, do you want to come in for a bit?” Libba rubbed at the back of her neck. “I don’t want to be alone right now.” The lights in her house were all off. Her Mom was probably at the country club in Salem Town and her Dad would still be cleaning the diner. 

Abigail looked startled by her asking. She glanced around, as if checking the other girl wasn’t talking to someone else behind her. “Uh… sure, why not? It’s been a crazy day, might as well make it weirder.” 

Abigail gave her a lopsided smirk and Libba felt butterflies stirring in the pit of her stomach. She brushed one of her unruly curls behind her ear - her imagination running wild with her - and dipped her head with a small smile. “Great.”  
  
  
  
At the hospital, Scylla sat waiting in one of the family rooms. She’d been there for over an hour, ever since Willa had met her and Raelle at the ambulance bay of Salem Town hospital. Doctors whisked Raelle away for x-rays and a CAT scan, while Willa led Scylla to wait in the family room. 

The teenager paced the length of the room, anxiously waiting for news. Willa had promised to keep her updated, but she hadn’t seen or heard from her since she left to find Raelle. 

Her head snapped around when the door to the waiting room opened. She felt a pang of disappointment at realising it wasn’t Willa with news of Raelle’s condition, but the sight of her aunts walking through the door were still a welcome relief. 

Scylla had called them half an hour ago to let them know what was happening. Sarah threw her arms around her niece in a crushing hug, squeezing her tight. Anacostia joined in, wrapping her arms around both women. 

Fresh tears welled up in Scylla’s eyes. She’d held it together in front of Raelle in the ambulance, but she couldn’t keep it all in any longer. “It’s all my fault.” She sobbed into Sarah’s shoulder. “Raelle got hurt because of me… She could have died! We both could have, and it’s all my fault!” 

Sarah pulled back, cradling Scylla’s face in her hands. “You musn’t think like that. Porter, and Porter alone, is responsible for his actions. You did nothing wrong. You made it clear things were over between the two of you. He did what he did. You’re not to blame for any of it, do you hear me?” 

Scylla nodded, though. Deep down nothing anyone could say would make her feel any less responsible — or guilty. 

They all took a seat. Sarah sat holding Scylla’s hands, while Anacostia sat with her hand on Sarah’s shoulder. “How is Raelle doing?” Sarah asked. 

Scylla gave a half hearted shrug. “Last I heard, she was getting x-rays and a CAT scan. The paramedics suspected she had a couple of broken ribs. Her face is a little beat up, and she hurt her arm falling on it and pulling me up, but nothing life threatening.” 

“Thank god for that.” Anacostia sighed. It was no secret Raelle was one of her favourite students. 

“And what about Porter?”

The sheriff had come by earlier for an informal statement, not long after Willa left her alone in the waiting room. “He’s alive. They have him in surgery. He broke his back in the fall, but he’ll live.” Scylla wasn’t sure how to feel about that. On one hand she’d thought she loved him once, and on the other he’d hurt the girl she loved. 

“I can’t believe how far he went.” Costia shook her head. “I knew he was trouble, but I never thought he’d do something like this…”

“Why didn’t you tell us about what happened over the weekend?” Asked Sarah. The sheriff had filled her in over the phone on their way to the hospital. 

“I didn’t want to ruin your weekend.” Scylla took hold of Sarah’s left hand, marvelling at the shiny engagement ring on her finger, “Congratulations, by the way.” 

“Thank you.” Sarah hugged her again, turning her head to beam at her fiancee. “It means the world to us to have your blessing, sweetheart.” 

“It really does.” Anacostia agreed. “Are you ready to come home, or do you want to stay?”

“I’ll stay.” Said Scylla. “I want to see Raelle, and her mom said she’ll get Mr Collar to drive me home later.” 

“We could stay with you?” Sarah offered, but Scylla shook her head. 

“It’s okay. You guys are back at work in the morning. You should make the most of what’s left of your weekend.” 

Though it was well past visiting hours, Willa had promised to let Scylla see Raelle for a bit once they settled her in to a room. Willa would clear it with the duty nurse, asking whoever was on duty to turn a blind eye to Scylla’s presence. 

Once her aunts were sure she’d be okay on her own, they hugged and kissed her goodbye, insisting Scylla keep them updated on Raelle’s condition. “Don’t worry about school for the next few days.” Sarah squeezed her niece again before pulling away. 

Scylla wouldn’t argue. The number of times her aunt had let her stay off school over the last six years was definitely in the single digits. 

“Thanks. I’ll see you guys later if you’re still up when I get home.” 

“Call us if you need anything.” Anacostia called over her shoulder as the pair walked out, once again leaving Scylla to her own devices. She started pacing the room again, but exhaustion got the better of her. 

Scylla curled up on the plush sofa in the corner of the room. She only meant to close her eyes for a few moments, but hours later Edwin Collar shook her awake. He offered her a sincere smile as he said, “Raelle’s awake. She’s asking for you.” 

Scylla was apprehensive. She wanted to see her girlfriend, but she didn’t want to intrude on the Collar’s time with their daughter. She told Edwin as much and he shook his head. 

“It’s okay. We’ve been with her the whole time. She’s been awake for a bit. She’s doing okay. I’m trying to get Willa to go for some food, so you’d be doing me a favour sitting with Rae.” Scylla didn’t need to be told twice. She followed Edwin to the next floor up and the ward where Raelle lay in a private room.

“Uh, Mr Collar.” She paused outside Raelle’s door, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt and her eyes cast to the floor. “I’m sorry about what happened.”

“Scylla, none of this was your fault.” 

“You don’t know the whole truth-” 

“I know you make my baby-girl happy. That’s all that matters to me, and to Willa. Neither of us blames you, because it’s not your fault. That Tippet boy obviously has a screw loose, but that’s not on you. Got it?” He placed a hand on her shoulder and she nodded, wiping at her eyes with the back of her sleeve. 

The door opened as Willa stepped out. Taking in the sight of Scylla, she closed it over behind her before wrapping the teenager up a in hug. Scylla hugged her back, grateful neither of Raelle’s parents blamed her. 

Willa pulled back, a tired smile on her lips. She looked five years older than the last time Scylla had seen her, with deep frown lines etched onto her forehead and heavy bags under her eyes. 

“She’s doing okay, but she’s a little groggy. So try not to keep her up talking too long. Ed and I are going to get some coffee. He’s driving home after, but I’m on until morning if you want to stay with Raelle - and your aunt agrees - I’ll drive you home first thing.” 

“Thank you.” Said Scylla. “I’ll stay.” At that moment, wild horses couldn’t drag her away from her girlfriend’s bedside.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, sorry this was a day late again - my niece and nephews kept me busy all weekend. This chapter is a little shorter, but the last one (epilogue) will be longer! As ever, thanks for reading!

Scylla slipped into Raelle’s hospital room, quietly closing the door behind her. The room was dark, with only the lights of the various beeping monitors to guide her to Raelle’s bedside. Scylla hated hospitals. She hated the taste of sterile air in her mouth, and the general sense of despair that seemed to seep out of the very walls. 

Raelle lay still with her eyes closed, her small body looking lost in the hospital bed. They’d replaced the bright blue cast on her left wrist with a new one, the stark white plaster blending in with the plain hospital gown she was wearing. 

The swelling in her left eye had gone down some, the cut above it had been cleaned and neatly dressed. Her top lip had also been stitched back together, Porter’s ring having split it open. 

There would probably be a scar, but things could have been much worse. Scylla shuddered at the thought of what might have happened had they not found them at the lake. 

She took a seat in the hard plastic chair by Raelle’s bed and reached for her uninjured hand, knitting her fingers through Raelle’s. The other girl’s eyes opened a crack. 

“Hi.” She said, her voice low and raspy. A dark band of bruising covered her throat like a necklace thanks to Porter. 

“Hey. Sorry if I woke you.” 

“You didn’t…” Raelle shook her head just slightly, her eyelids heavy and her pupils blown. “Was just resting my eyes.” 

“Sure.” Scylla grinned, relieved to finally see her again. Raelle managed a weak smile. 

“I didn’t think you’d stayed. Dad said he’d go look for you…” 

“Of course I stayed.” Scylla squeezed her hand. “There was no way I’d leave without seeing you’re okay. Aunt Sarah and Anacostia came by earlier. They wanted to stay, but I sent them home. Your mom’s going to drive me home after her shift. So you’ve got me for the whole night.” 

Raelle gave her girlfriend a dopey smile, ignoring the way it tugged at the stitches in her upper lip. “Sorry to disappoint you, beautiful, but I don’t think I’m up to much tonight… I’ve got a headache.” 

Scylla choked on a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand as she took in the sight of her girlfriend — battered and bruised, yet still trying to make her smile. “I think I can give you the night off, given the circumstances, but don’t get used to it, Collar.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Raelle laughed, then started coughing. She took her hand out of Scylla’s in order to cover her mouth as she continued coughed, her lips cracked and dry. “All joking aside, I’m glad you stayed.” 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Said Scylla. She stood and reached for the water jug on the side table, filling the plastic tumbler beside it before holding it to Raelle’s lips for her to take a drink. 

Raelle took a small sip and coughed and spluttered again. After taking a breath, she managed to swallow a small mouthful with a wince. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Scylla placed the cup back on the side table, within her reach if Raelle wanted it. Raelle closed her eye over again, a fresh wave of exhaustion hitting her. Scylla was happy to let her sleep, but Raelle had other ideas. 

“How’s Porter doing?” She asked, opening her bleary eyes and fixing them on Scylla. The other girl shrugged her shoulders, wishing Raelle had asked her literally anything else. 

“I don’t know a lot. He’s in surgery. They think he might have a broken back. The sheriff left a deputy to watch him until he’s fit to be taken to custody… which will probably be awhile.”

“I’m glad he’s alive.” Raelle said with a heavy sigh, a weight lifting off her shoulders. Saving Scylla had been her priority, but she’d tried to reach for Porter too. Had he died, his death would have weighed heavily on her conscience. 

“He tried to kill both of us!” 

“He’s sick, Scyl... Porter needs help.” 

Scylla shook her head. “That’s one of the things I love about you, Rae. You have so much empathy.. You care so much, even about the people who don’t deserve it… You’re a better person than I am, because some small part of me wishes he’d died. Things would be so much easier.” 

“You don’t mean that.” Raelle said, taking Scylla’s hand in her own again. “You’re upset, but you’d feel different if he actually died.” 

“I don’t think I would.” Scylla shook her head side to side, a scowl playing on her features. “This isn’t anywhere near over. There’ll be a trial. Porter will still be in both our lives, getting just what he wanted!” 

Raelle squeezed her hand. “That might be true, but he won’t get everything he wants. He won’t have you. If it goes to trial, he’ll go to prison. He’ll be out of both our lives… but we’ll still have each other.”

Scylla lost her frown as she stood. Leaning over, she carefully pressed a kiss to the side of Raelle’s mouth, avoiding the stitches. She stroked her girlfriend’s hair while giving her an adoring smile. “What did I do to deserve someone like you?” 

“Must have been something pretty terrible.” Raelle cracked, making the other girl’s smile widen. 

“You’re always making me smile… making me feel better and… safe. Being with you, it you feels like coming home after a long vacation. It sounds dumb.” She ducked her head, trying to hide the blush spreading over her cheeks. “I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost you. I don’t even want to think about it.” Hot, angry tears seared at the corners of her eyes.

“It didn’t happen, so we don’t have to think about it.” Raelle reassured her with a squeeze of her hand as Scylla took her seat. “I didn’t think when Porter had you, and he was edging closer to that cliff, I just saw his foot go over and I reacted. I knew I had to get to you before he took you over, and I’d do it again and again . I’d choose you. Every time.” 

Scylla wiped at her eyes with the back of her sleeve, at a loss for words. A simple ‘thank you’ could never do her justice. Raelle risked her own life - after being so close to already losing it - to save Scylla’s. Nothing Scylla could ever say or do would be enough to repay the other girl for that. 

“I’m just lucky Libba was there to hold on to me, otherwise we both would have ended up at the bottom with Porter.” Raelle winced at the mental image her words conjured up, then cast a glance at Scylla. “Sorry, I know Libba’s a sore subject-”

“She isn’t.” Said Scylla. “We cleared the air at Beltane, before… everything happened. I know she’s crushing on Abigail, which is… weird.” Scylla scrunched her face up, having much the same reaction as Raelle did when Libba first confided in her. “Libba helped us find you. I owe her a lot.” 

Raelle managed a small smile, her eyes briefly closing over. “Me too.” She said through a yawn, blinking to dispel the haze that had settled over her. Scylla remembered Willa’s warning not to keep her talking for too long. She needed her rest, and Scylla told her as much. 

“You need to get some sleep.” 

“I’m fine.” Raelle insisted, biting back another yawn. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, her pupils as wide as flying saucers. Scylla could see how hard she was struggling to keep herself awake. “You only just got here…” 

“And I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Scylla used the back of her hand to cover a yawn of her own. They’d both had a long day. It had started so well — the two of them waking up in each other’s arms — but Porter had ruined it. 

“Lie with me?” Raelle asked, her thoughts aligning with Scylla’s as she patted the space beside her. Scylla hesitated. Raelle had been badly beaten. There were wires and tubes going in and out of her body, monitoring her pulse and delivering much needed painkillers and fluids. Scylla didn’t want to risk messing any of that stuff up.

“Rae, I don’t want to hurt you-” 

“You won’t. I can’t feel a thing.” Raelle grinned at her, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Not even your lips?” Scylla asked, a throwback to Raelle’s last morphine fuelled attempt at a pick up line. 

“Nope. Can I feel yours?”

Scylla relented with a chuckle. Peeling off her hoodie and kicking off her shoes, she climbed into the hospital bed beside Raelle. She settled herself carefully on the side away from the IV line and pressed a soft kiss against Raelle’s lips. 

“Always.” She smirked at her girlfriend, noses touching as their foreheads came to rest together. “Now, go to sleep.”   
  
“Promise you’ll still be here when I wake up?” Raelle asked, mumbling her words as she gave into the siren’s call that was sleep.   
  
“I promise.” 


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit late, but here's the last chapter, folks! A big thanks to everyone who's been reading, and especially to those who commented - you guys were an awesome encouragement to stick to a writing schedule! 😊

Raelle let out a grunt as she fell to the grass, her left arm pinned beneath her. The roar of the crowd around her was drowned out by the sound of blood rushing through her ears, but - above it all - she could hear Scylla calling her name. 

Pulling her arm out from under her, she pushed herself to her knees before grabbing the hand that Libba offered to help her up. Jogging past, Abigail slapped her on the back. “Walk it off, Collar.”

Raelle gave her a mock salute in return, following her back to the offensive area for what would be the last face-off of the game. 

Gerrit won possession. He passed it on to Libba, who was waiting by the wing. She carried it towards the offensive line, a defensive-midfielder riding her the whole way. She pulled clear and passed to Raelle. Raelle surged forward, stopping just outside the crease as she took her shot. 

The ball soared past the goalkeeper’s crosse, sinking into the back of the net right before the final whistle rang out — securing the Fort Salem team a win for the opening game of the Field Lacrosse season. 

The home crowd erupted, whooping and hollering while stamping their feet on the bleachers; the traditional Fort Salem clap. Over by the home team’s bench, Anacostia gave Raelle a stiff nod — which was practically a standing ovation coming from her. 

Scylla was up in the stands, sandwiched between her aunt and Raelle’s parents. She was wearing one of Raelle’s old jersey’s and was cheering louder than anyone else. Raelle blew her a kiss with a grin.

It felt good to be back on the field. Raelle’s recovery had been long and hard. She’d put in a lot of extra work to get back in shape for the new season, training with Anacostia after school outside of regular practise; and even on the weekends at Scylla’s house. 

Anacostia finally moved in with Sarah after proposing to her. She’d sold her apartment, and the couple were using the money from the sale towards their wedding in the Summer. It was going to be a small affair, but they’d invited both Raelle and her parents. 

Raelle jogged over to the team bench while the other girls hit the lockers. Anacostia clapped her on the shoulder. “Nice work out there, Collar!” She said, just as Scylla and the others joined them.

“Excellent game, Raelle.” Alder praised her. 

“Thank you, Principle Alder.” Raelle said, addressing her formally. She had started calling her Sarah outside school, but it still felt weird. 

“You did great, kiddo!” Edwin Collar threw his arms around her, beaming every bit as much as the first time he’d watched her play. Raelle hugged him tight. 

“I didn’t know you were coming back today!”

“I couldn’t miss the first game of the season!” He squeezed her tight then pulled back and ruffled her hair; much to her annoyance. Raelle took off her headband before reapplying it, brushing her hair back out of her face. 

“You did fantastic, sweetheart.” Willa agreed, linking her arm in to her husband’s. “All that time you said you were training, I thought it was just an excuse for you to see Scyl.” 

Raelle blushed as Scylla slipped her hand into hers. Beside them, Anacostia’s lips twisted in to a smirk. “Oh, I had to drag her out of Scylla’s room plenty times when she was supposed to be ‘training’. Turn my back for five damn minutes…” 

Anacostia had been working closely with the junior since her doctor cleared her to play sports again after New Year. “I appreciate it, Coach.” 

“Any time, Collar.” 

“I’m sorry folks, but me and Ed need to get going. He’s driving me to work. I’ll see you kids tonight.” Willa hugged her daughter, extending an arm around Scylla too. “Sarah, Costia, we’ll see you Sunday. You’re still coming to us for dinner, right?” 

“Of course.” 

“I’ll bring a bottle.” Said Sarah. Family dinners had become a regular fixture between the two households. 

Scylla leaned in close to whisper in Raelle’s ear while the adults said their goodbyes. “Sounds like we’ll have your house to ourselves for at least an hour.” She said, her tone every bit as suggestive as her words. 

The hairs on the back of Raelle’s neck stood to attention as Scylla’s fingers ran over them. Raelle bit back a grin. “I’ll have the quickest shower of my life and meet you in the parking lot.” 

“Or, you could shower at your place and I could scrub your back… and other places.” Scylla whispered, her breath hot against Raelle’s ear. 

“I gotta go!” Raelle announced, hastily excusing herself with one last look Scylla’s way, promising she’d see her in five. She ran all the way to the locker room, where the other girls were in high spirits celebrating their win. 

Raelle skidded to a halt in front of her locker, tossing her stick and helmet onto the bench below. She tugged her jersey up over her head, making short work of her pads and tossing them into her kit bag. She applied a quick spray of deodorant under her armpits before pulling on her hoodie, not bothering with her shirt. 

“You’re not showering?” Asked Libba. 

Raelle answered with a smirk. “Scyl’s waiting for me.” 

Across the room, Abigail rolled her eyes as she finished pulling off her own pads. “I’m surprised you even had the energy to play. You and Scylla have been at it like rabbits since you got your cast off.” They’d been at it long before that, but Raelle kept that piece of information to herself. 

“You can talk!” She laughed at Abigail’s hypocrisy.

The other girl flipped her off. Wrapping her arms around Libba’s waist and pressing a kiss to the smaller girl’s neck, she gave Raelle a wide-eyed look of innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Collar.” 

“Uh huh.” Raelle shook her head at the couple as she finished stuffing the last of her things into her kit bag. 

“Hey, Tal, are you going to shower at home too?” Abigail asked, wearing the same fake innocent expression. 

“No. I’m fine showering here.” Said Tally, oblivious to Abigail’s less than subtle hint. 

“You should shower at home.” Abigail insisted, her hands dipping into the waistband of Libba’s shorts. The smaller girl giggled, twisting to turn into her girlfriend and kissing her like they were already alone. 

Raelle sighed as she hefted her bag on to her shoulder. “They want to have sex, Tal. Without an audience.” 

“I’m easy.” Libba grinned, biting at Abigail’s bottom lip as she frowned. Tally’s cheeks turned as bright as her hair. 

“Oh. Right. I can shower at home.” She quickly packed up and left with Raelle, leaving the other two girls behind to ‘shower’.

Tally shook her head as the door slammed shut behind her and Raelle. “It’s been months and I’m still not used to seeing them so…”

“Loved up?” 

“Yeah.” Tally pulled a face. The idea of a Bellweather and a Swythe dating was almost sacrilege in their small town. Raelle would have paid good money to see Petra Bellweather's face when she walked in on them in Abigail's bed. 

“To be fair, they still argue like crazy.” 

“Yeah, but at this point I think it’s just for the make up sex.” 

“True.” Said Raelle, though she couldn’t relate. She and Scylla had never had a fight bad enough to warrant making up. 

Scylla was waiting in the parking lot by her Jeep. Tally tossed her a wave as she climbed into her own car. Raelle jogged the last of the way over to her girlfriend, then kissed her like they’d been apart for days - rather than minutes. “Hi, beautiful.” 

“Hey.” Scylla smirked, deepening the kiss until she finally pulled away. “We should get going if you want that shower while your Dad is still out.”

The moment they stepped through the front door they were kissing again, hands hungrily reclaiming skin as clothes were tossed aside on the bathroom floor. Raelle paused long enough to turn the shower on. 

The water was warm by the time they stepped under the spray, still sharing open-mouthed kisses, Scylla’s arms around Raelle’s neck. Raelle’s hands found the other girl’s hips as she tilted her head to press featherlight kisses against Scylla’s throat. 

“Ah ah.” Scylla pulled away with a smirk. “I’m supposed to be scrubbing your back, remember? Turn around.” Raelle did as she was told, amused by her girlfriend’s forcefulness. She loved it when Scylla took charge like this. 

With the hot spray pouring over the front half of her body, Raelle heard Scylla piking up her favourite shower gel. She tensed as the cold liquid hit her shoulders blades, but relaxed into the other girl’s touch as Scylla began massaging it in and the scent of lavander filled the air.

Raelle leaned forward, tilting her head back and letting the water wash over her back while Scylla took a sponge to her shoulders. She brought her hands up to scrape her hair back from her face and felt Scylla slip her arms around her, cupping her breasts as she pressed her body against Raelle’s back.

Scylla pressed her lips to the back of Raelle’s neck before moving to rake her teeth lightly over her shoulder. Raelle shuddered, arching into her touch as Scylla squeezed her breasts, her thumbs rubbing over her nipples and making them harden. 

Raelle turned her head, capturing Scylla’s mouth with her own in a searing kiss as the water washed over them. Scylla’s right hand slid down Raelle’s body, slipping between her parted legs and Raelle gasped into the other girl’s mouth. “God, I love you, Scyl.”

* * *

Their shower lasted until long after the hot water ran out. After drying off, they made their way into Raelle’s room and changed for bed. It was still early in the afternoon, but neither planned on going anywhere. Scylla spent most nights over at Raelle’s house these days — especially when Raelle’s parents were working. 

“Want to watch a movie?” Raelle asked, reaching for her laptop over on her desk. Scylla shook her head. Tugging on Raelle’s arm, she pulled her back to the bed, but it wasn’t to pick up where they’d left off in the shower. 

“I need to talk to you about something.” Scylla’s expression looked serious. Raelle felt her stomach sink. The tip of her tongue instinctively reached out to touch the thin white scar in the corner of her top lip, a gift left over from the night Porter abducted her. 

It had become something of a habit for her to prod it with her tongue, particularly when she was nervous. Scylla knew her well enough to notice. She took hold of one of Raelle’s hands, brought it to her mouth and kissed it, a small smile playing on her lips. “It’s nothing bad. It’s actually good news.” 

Raelle felt a wave of relief wash over her. The last time Scylla had said they needed to talk, it had been about the plea agreement the district attorney was offering to Porter instead of dragging them all through a lengthy trial. 

He’d plead guilty as a juvenile and be remanded to a secure mental health facility until he turned twenty-one — but only if both Raelle and Scylla agreed to it.

Raelle had thought the offer was a spit in the face, but Scylla - eager to have it all over and done with - had talked her into agreeing. Porter was sentenced in late December and had voluntarily turned himself into a secure hospital in Boston at the start of the new year. He was out of their lives for good - or at least the next three years. 

“I’ve been speaking to my godfather.” Scylla continued, stopping Raelle from slipping down the rabbit hole of dwelling on Porter Tippet. “He was my Mom’s boss, back when she worked at the lab in Boston. He’s offered me a paid internship. It’s a great opportunity for some real experience before college.”

“B-before college?” Raelle’s smile dropped. “I… I mean, I’m totally happy for you, but we have plans for over summer. Your aunt’s wedding, the lacrosse team’s ski-trip and-” 

“Rae, take a breath.” Scylla’s nose wrinkled as she laughed. She moved to cradle her girlfriend’s face between her hands, forcing Raelle to look at her. “I’m not missing our summer. The internship starts in August.” 

A mix of expressions danced over Raelle’s face in a matter of seconds as she went from sheer elation to confusion. “How can you attend North Carolina State and do an internship in Boston at the same time?” Raelle knew first hand that Scylla was more than capable when she set her mind to something, but the commute alone would be a nightmare — never-mind juggling school and an internship at the same time. 

“That’s the best part.” Scylla’s smile stretched across her face, lighting up her already dazzling blue eyes. “I’m deferring college for a year. Working in Boston means I’ll be able to stay here in Fort Salem. With you.” 

Raelle stared at her in silent disbelief, her mouth hanging wide open. Scylla grew nervous as the seconds ticked by without Raelle saying a word. “Say something?” She laughed, her eyes searching the other girl’s for a sign of what she was thinking. 

Raelle’s tongue darted over suddenly dry lips as she shook her head. “This is terrible…” Scylla frowned, her lips twitching as they parted to say something, but no words came out. Raelle’s straight-laced expression slipped as she said, “It’s terrible because you were supposed to be the cool sophomore showing me around campus next year!” 

Scylla’s frown deepened. “You’re going to UNC Greensboro.” 

“Not anymore.” Raelle’s grin finally broke through. She’d been waiting until nearer the time to share the news with Scylla that she’d decided to apply to North Carolina State instead of Greensboro. “I can do pre-med anywhere… and I want to do it where ever you are.” 

“You jerk!” Scylla slapped at Raelle’s arm, her eyes sparkling with tears. “I thought…” She shook her head, not bothering to finish. She grabbed a fistful of Raelle’s shirt instead and pulled her in for a fierce kiss. 

Raelle let herself fall forward, pushing Scylla back on the bed as she laughed into the kiss. Scylla gave a playful frown, nipping lightly at Raelle’s bottom lip. “I can’t believe you did that to me! You totally upstaged my big news!” 

“I’m sorry.” Raelle grinned, pressing soft kisses to the corner of Scylla’s mouth and peppering them along her jaw. “I’ll make it up to you…”

“Hmmm.” Scylla played along, arching her neck as Raelle’s mouth made its way to her throat and down to her collarbone. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Our sixth-month anniversary is next week. I’ll think of something special.” Raelle stopped kissing her long enough to wink at her. 

Scylla rolled her eyes with a laugh, her fingers running over Raelle’s braids before her hand cupped the back of the other girl’s neck, pulling her in for another kiss. “Our fake six-month anniversary is next week. The real one is in April.” 

“So.” Raelle shrugged. “We can celebrate both.” 

“You’re such a dork…” Scylla grinned. The truth was she was looking forward to both anniversaries, and to spending the next year in Fort Salem with her girlfriend — not to mention four more years after that in North Carolina. “It’s a good thing I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, folks! It's been a while since I wrote a fic this long (so much for 16 chapters 🙈) 
> 
> I've been writing fanfiction for close to 18 years and the MFS fandom is one of the friendliest I've been in! I already have a few more Raylla stories in the works and I'm hoping to post the first chapter of the next one in time for Halloween! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me for updates on new stories on Twitter and Tumblr @trufreak89.


End file.
